Arena que lleva el viento
by 322claurs
Summary: La vida de Kushina se desmorona sin ella poder hacer nada, los cimientos de lo que tomó años construir, se sacuden en amenazas de echar abajo lo poco que queda en pie. Lo único que creía seguro era su familia, pero tras años de discusiones, errores e infructuosos intentos por arreglar esa relación, la paciencia de su marido llega al límite y él decide poner en marcha el divorcio.
1. Sinopsis

_**Sinopsis**_

La vida de Kushina se desmorona sin ella poder hacer nada, los cimientos de lo que tomó años construir, se sacuden en amenazas de echar abajo lo poco que queda en pie. Lo único que creía seguro era su familia, pero tras dos años de discusiones, errores, reproches e infructuosos intentos por arreglar esa relación, la paciencia de su marido llega al límite y él decide poner en marcha el divorcio.

Atrapada en ese limbo que le recuerda las razones de aquella decisión, se cuestiona la posibilidad de hacer un último intento para salvar su matrimonio.

Pero tratar con un esquivo y resentido Minato, no será fácil. Esa tarea la obligará a encontrar fortaleza para superar sus propios demonios, y de paso ayudarlo a él a liberarse de esa oscuridad que lo consume.

* * *

-Esa pérdida los destruyó.

Sin despegar sus ojos de las incomprensibles líneas del documento, Kushina dejó salir un suspiro tembloroso que heló sus huesos.

-No fue lo único.

Mikoto apretó los labios con la frustración pintada en cada gesto. Luego, con el corazón encogido al tamaño de un grano de arroz, le entregó el lapicero.

-Pero sí el inicio de todo.

* * *

*Minakushi

*Historia inspirada en la vida de dos personas que quiero mucho.

*Espero que disfruten la lectura ❤


	2. Prólogo

_**Prólogo**_

 **"Una casa está hecha con paredes y vigas. Un hogar de amor y sueños"**

 **A**

Cuando cerró la puerta del coche y éste empezó a moverse, su mente voló al sueño que tuvo esa misma mañana. Una colección de imágenes parpadeantes que la perseguía desde tanto tiempo atrás, que ya empezaba a creer que nunca podría superar. Una pesadilla andante que la acechaba de noche y de día, dormida o despierta. Una realidad que nunca podría deshacer, por mucho que lo deseara.

Por mucho que se ahogara entre ese desorden de emociones que no podía controlar.

Ella nunca se consideró una persona débil, nunca esperó verse entregada a las lágrimas, dolida con el mundo, resentida con la felicidad de otro. Pero nadie en el mundo está exento de convertirse en lo que siempre reprochó, las posibilidades se presentan y uno mismo toma la decisión.

—¿En qué piensas?

Por toda respuesta ella negó y se abrazó a sí misma en busca de calor. No se atrevió a mirarlo ni siquiera de reojo, con sentir su mirada le bastaba para saber que si lo hacía, terminaría por derrumbarse _donde_ y _con_ _quien_ no debía. Él siguió hablando y ella se limitó a asentir mientras observaba por el cristal. Las calles oscuras de la ciudad y el monótono rugido del motor la tranquilizaban.

Quiso mantener la mente en blanco, tal como su terapeuta le había sugerido. No pensar, no recriminarse, no sentirse miserable. Dejar pasar esa espantosa sensación de no haber hecho lo suficiente, dejarla ir como si se tratara de arena al viento. Sepultar ese recuerdo con arena nueva, volver a _soñar_.

¿Pero cómo lograr eso si las personas que le enseñaron a hacerlo, ya no estaban?, ¿si sus primeros sueños se tornaron oscuros y ahora la hostigaban?, ¿si bailaban una danza fúnebre ante sus ojos todos los días?, ¿si la reñían por no ser la misma de antes?

Debía alzarse por encima de esas emociones y pensamientos que no le servían. Superarlo, quitarse el velo negro del luto y volver a respirar tranquila. ¿Pero cómo hacerlo si cada día, cada noche, despierta o dormida, se veía a sí misma en esa madrugada observando con horror sus cobijas?, ¿si al levantarse cada mañana, desde entonces, tenía que mirarse, tocarse y preguntarse si de verdad le había pasado a ella?, ¿si al querer marcar a sus padres recordaba, con desgarrador dolor, que no podía?, ¿si cuando acudía al otro huésped de su hogar se encontraba con el reflejo de todo eso que quiso y perdió?

La mujer se removió en la silla, sintiendo la tan conocida sensación de picazón en los ojos. Su compañero de ojos oscuros la observó de inmediato, endureciendo su semblante. Ella volvía a tener esa mirada de tribulación que él detestaba. Que le hacía sentirse como un intruso, alguien que se esforzaba por abrirse espacio donde claramente no cabía.

—Podemos dejarlo para otra ocasión, si quieres.

La mujer se volvió de inmediato, regresando a la realidad. Tuvo que parpadear repetidas veces antes de aceptar que se encontraba en un coche con alguien que no debía, dirigiéndose a un lugar inapropiado, a hacer, quizá, algo que en otra ocasión jamás cruzaría su mente. Observó la cubierta del auto, el parabrisas y finalmente la punta de sus botas, sin encontrar su voz.

¿Qué estaba haciendo con su vida?

—Puedo llevarte a tu hogar si así lo prefieres.

 _Hogar._ Esa palabra tenía connotaciones de calidez, de refugio, de seguridad. "Hogar" era esa llama que debían alimentar para evitar su extinción. Era esa _cosa_ cálida que se balanceaba con la brisa, que los calentaba, que los cuidaba. Ese sitio al que siempre, al regresar, la sensación de ser recibida con los brazos abiertos la haría sentir que ahí pertenecía. Era el lugar donde estaba su corazón. Era ese _algo_ que unía a las personas. Era calor. Era cariño. Era comprensión.

Por un breve instante pensó en su vivienda. En el enfado que contenían sus paredes. En la frialdad de quienes la habitaban. En las discusiones que herían al otro. En la indiferencia de una cama vacía. En el desafecto que le transmitía pensar en atravesar sus puertas. En el desaliento que la consumía cuando observaba al reloj dar la media noche y saberse sola. En el calvario que significaba hacerse la desinteresada al otro día.

 _Hogar_ era eso que agonizaba en su vida. Era ese suspiro de calor que ya no alcanzaba a ninguno de sus integrantes.

Volvió sus ojos de nuevo al sujeto que conducía.

 _Hogar_ era eso que ya no sabía cómo salvar, pero quizá sí cómo terminar de lapidar. Pero, ¿sería capaz de hacerlo?, ¿sería capaz de poner un enorme punto final?

Miró de nuevo por el cristal, allá donde tres figuras caminaban de la mano. Una pequeña y dos grandes. Un niño y dos adultos. Una _familia._

No, no podía. No quería. Y aún así...

—No quiero ir allá. —Se escuchó decir sin despegar sus ojos brillantes de las tres personas—. Quiero acompañarte.

... Tampoco era capaz de dar el primer paso para revivir eso que moría.

Las historias pueden empezar de muchas maneras y ser contadas de muchas más. Unas dan inicio con una escena feliz que se transforma con el paso de los escenarios hasta llegar al clímax. Otras, por el contrario, se cuentan desde ese pequeño punto de no retorno desde el cual se debe partir para entender qué sucedió, qué sucede y qué sucederá.

Una noche fría, oscura y solitaria. Un coche negro. Dos personas en él. Otras tres desplazándose por la acera. Una voluntad quebrantada.

Esta historia comienza con aquel auto negro deslizándose sobre la carretera húmeda, espesas nubes en el cielo que amenazaban con descargarse sobre la ciudad, dos personas en el coche y una de ellas con los ojos anhelantes puestos en el niño que caminaba de la mano de su madre por el sendero más cercano.

Una imagen que le recordaba a Kushina, la mujer que observaba desde el auto en movimiento, que ese vacío en lo más hondo de su corazón, la acompañaría cada día de su vida. Pero además, aunque esto no podía ni imaginárselo, también sería dicho vacío -y la necesidad desesperante de llenarlo- el principal motivo por el que lo poco que quedaba de eso que llegó a soñar años atrás, se derrumbaría.

Ella no tenía razones para sospechar que minutos después, ya en la vivienda de aquel galante personaje al que acompañaba, su mundo giraría de cabeza una vez más.

Y esta vez, de ser igual de permisiva que en los últimos años, perdería cualquier oportunidad de regresar la corriente a su cause.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Les cuento que este fic lo tengo pensado relativamente desde hace poco. Quizá uno o dos meses. Y para construir el argumento partí de un suceso que vivieron dos personas que quiero con toda mi alma. Puede parecer simple, pero planeo darle toques que lo hagan más real, más complejo. Que puedan llegar a pensar "vaya, esto me puede pasar a mí" (no sé si lo logre, pero es mi principal objetivo ^^)_

 _Puse a Kushina como protagonista y no a Minato (que fue mi primer impulso) porque me siento más libre para escribir sobre estos temas, teniendo de catalizador a un personaje femenino. Igual más adelante habrán escenas también desde el punto de vista de él._

 ** _ **Una gran recomendación**_** _: no se pongan en contra del uno ni a favor del otro porque aquí todo es complejo. Hoy vemos el punto de vista de Kushina, mañana quizá el de Minato y vemos como todo cambia, se complementa y se vuelve más difícil. Uno de los muchos retos que tienen estos dos es lograr ver lo que siente el otro, dejar de pensar que el otro está campante mientras él o ella sufre._

 _En fin, asumo que ya se hacen una idea de lo que sucede en la historia. Al menos pienso que escribí lo suficiente (a pesar de ser un prólogo muy pequeño) para que ustedes se hagan una imagen algo aproximada. Y si no es así, igual todo quedará mucho más claro con el primer capítulo (que planeo que sea algo fuerte. Un encuentro de muchas emociones) así que les ruego con todo mi corazón que se esperen hasta leerlo antes de dar un ultimátum (*inserta manos en posición de ruego*)_

 _En fin, espero que les haya interesado. Espero ansiosa comentarios o apreciaciones._

 _¡Un abrazo a todos y nos leemos!_

 _Pd1: las actualizaciones serán cada ocho días._

 _Pd2: perdón por no haber terminado el otro fic. Me siento horrible. Estoy que me tiro de un puente por eso. Estoy que me escondo en una esquina oscura y lloro de vergüenza. Pero en estos momentos estoy editando todo el fic, hasta que no termine con eso, no podré subir las últimas partes TnT_

* * *

 _Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, pero el argumento es por completo mío._


	3. Capítulo 1: Se acabó

**_Capítulo 1: Se acabó._**

 **"Un día sacó valor y se fue"**

 **Andrés Alfonso**

En cuanto el coche atravesó el arco de entrada, Kushina sintió que estaba empeorando todo. La sensación de estar cometiendo un acto inefable la atormentaba desde que dio su consentimiento. No era la primera vez que Isao se lo proponía, pero sí la única ocasión en que, tentada por las emociones turbias que sobrellevaba desde que esa mañana salió de su vivienda, dio su aprobación.

Observó sobrecogida los altos edificios de apartamentos, encogiéndose por el retorcijón de su estomago. Ese que le amonestaba su falta de voluntad, su incapacidad de poner un alto, bajar del coche, desandar el camino y tomar un taxi hasta su hogar. Ese que decidió desatender en cuanto se adentraron en el oscuro estacionamiento del edificio A y su compañero abrió la puerta. Las palabras de advertencia que Mikoto se había afanado en lanzar al término de su jornada laboral, cuando vio con quién se iba y quizá a qué lugar, se desvanecieron en cuanto puso un pie fuera del coche y forzó una sonrisa a quien la esperaba.

Sentía algo extraño en sus dedos, un poderoso hormigueo de emoción, de expectativa. Un _algo_ que llevaba meses sin sentir, a menos que estuviera precedido por una escena que exigía de ella toda esa entereza que perdía con el pasar de las semanas.

Sin decir palabra alguna, sintiéndose más confiada con cada segundo que pasaba ahí con él, empezaron a caminar con dirección al ascensor. Una vez dentro de las paredes metálicas ella se limitó a observar el tablero donde el número tres despedía un brillo verde. Respiró profundo ya con el nerviosismo superado y le dirigió una mirada a Isao, agarrando su bolso como si éste fuera el objeto que le brindaba esa serenidad que tan de repente sentía.

Su compañero se mostraba sereno, aunque ella creía atisbar en su mirada el brillo de la ansiedad. Sus manos grandes se encontraban en los bolsillos de su pantalón, uno de sus pies se cruzaba casualmente sobre el otro tobillo mientras su espalda se apoyaba en un costado del ascensor. En aquel reducido espacio, sus sentidos se embebían en el aroma de su penetrante colonia.

—¿Qué me ves? —preguntó él, girándose hacia ella con una sonrisa leve.

—Nada —contestó imitando su gesto, aunque cada diminuto poro de su piel se estremeció ante un nuevo pensamiento. Esos ojos oscuros, ese cabello engominado y aquel rostro anguloso era el de un desconocido a pesar de todo—. Sólo pensaba.

Él entreabrió los labios para responder, pero justo entonces las puertas se abrieron y ella salió como si el ascensor despidiera un calor punzante. Esperó a Isao en el helado pasillo y caminó luego a su lado sin encontrar un tema de conversación.

El edificio era enorme, de eso no le quedó duda cuando pasaron puertas tras puertas antes de doblar la primera esquina. Elegante como esos conjuntos residenciales solían ser, silenciosos, con colores sobrios y pisos impecables, pero para ella tan atípicos. Era de esos sitios en los que no se veía viviendo, ella prefería los lugares abiertos, amplios, con muchos pasillos, con jardines extensos que pudiera personalizar ella misma. Estanques, muchas flores, hierbas de olores y pérgolas bajo las cuales poder salir a leer un buen libro, recibir visitas, tomar el té o simplemente pasar un rato contemplando el cielo.

Todo eso que tenía en su vivienda, pero que ahora no se sentía con la entereza de encarar y disfrutar. Ese pensamiento más que derrumbar su confianza, la reforzó. Aún se encontraba calada, aunque en menor medida, por esas chocantes emociones que la llevaron a azotar aireada la puerta cuando salió a trabajar minutos antes que su esposo.

Sus latidos empezaron a incrementarse cuando Isao le señaló la puerta de su apartamento, contándole cómo para disminuir gastos había decidido trasladarse a vivir en un lugar mucho más reducido que su anterior residencia. Vivía sólo, así que al no tener que discutir la idea con nadie, no tuvo que pensarlo demasiado. La idea sólo llegó y él asintió ante ella.

Kushina escuchó sus palabras pensativa. Siempre que reflexionaba sobre el presente de sus conocidos más cercanos, no podía evitar cuestionarse porqué todo parecía sencillo para los demás y no para ella. En ocasiones, sentada en el alfeizar de su habitación cuando la madrugada llegaba, la soledad apremiaba y el sueño huía, creía que ella tenía un problema. En otras determinaba que el problema eran los demás, y en otras tantas que simplemente se había quedado estacionada en un mismo lugar, mientras el mundo seguía su curso.

Ninguna de esas opciones la hacía sentirse mejor, en vez de ello, empeoraba la situación.

Suspiró por lo bajo y miró a su lado. Isao seguía hablando, pero ella ya no le escuchaba. Casi nunca escuchaba a nadie, hecho que estaba repercutiendo en todos los campos de su vida. Sabía que no estaba bien, pero había momentos en los que su mente se desconectaba y empezaba a divagar entre pensamientos extraños sin antes darse cuenta.

Los llamados de atención en el trabajo, las miradas preocupadas de Mikoto y el fruncimiento de cejas de su esposo eran cada vez más frecuentes. Y ella sabía que todo se debía a la actitud ausente que había adoptado de algunos meses acá. A veces se sentía como un volcán a punto de hacer erupción, pero a la velocidad de un relámpago pasaba a sentirse tan fría como un recipiente repleto de cubos de hielo.

Luchaba contra eso, pero perdía cada batalla que emprendía. Si su madre estuviera ahí, seguramente con una de esas miradas cargadas de palabras de aliento le haría sentirse lo suficientemente fuerte como para ganarlas. Si su padre estuviera a su lado, con una de esas largas charlas desbordadas de metáforas que a veces ni él entendía, le haría reír y volver a ser la misma.

Ambos fueron pilares importantes en su vida.

—Kushina —Isao la tomó del brazo para que se detuviera. Ella lo encaró con las cejas arqueadas, no tardando en percibir el gesto impaciente de él—. Creo que tienes un serio problema con la escucha.

Él sonrió sin soltarla y ella hizo lo mismo.

—Lo sé. Suelo tenerlo seguido.

—Algún día me acostumbraré, supongo.

Se habían detenido frente a una puerta con la letra A seguida del número 23 grabado en una placa dorada. Supo entonces que ese era el domicilio al que se dirigían. Miró la puerta y luego a su compañero de trabajo, de repente indecisa. La delicadeza con que la sujetaba, la agitación en sus ojos y esa aura de victoria que parecía exhumar en su rostro, le hizo saber lo que él quería.

La diferencia de altura entre ambos era tan poca, que cuando él dio un paso hacia adelante su respiración batió las pestañas de ella, que de repente se había solidificado en aquel sitio. Él observó esos ojos pintados de prevención, el arco delicado que formaron las dos cejas sobre ellos cuando él pasó sus dedos por sus mejillas salpicadas de pecas, y los labios que se entreabrieron al él acercarse más.

El corazón de Kushina se disparó, sus manos temblaron y sus ojos desviaron la mirada.

—Isao, no creo desear est...

—Si no fuera así, no estarías aquí.

Cuando sus labios se rozaron un segundo, la única reacción de ella fue poner una mano sobre el pecho contrario y cerrar los ojos. Una nube de confusión sofocaba su sentido de razón entre más dudaba si apartarse o no, entre más se preguntaba porqué estaba ahí, entre más se respondía que posiblemente él tenía razón. Isao soltó su brazo y alzó su barbilla para tener mejor acceso, y antes de Kushina terminar de formar ese _no_ que se dibujó con pintura roja en su mente, él la estaba besando.

Sintió fuego en su estómago, una llama tan caliente que no tardó en derretir sus defensas y hacerla suspirar. La presión en su pecho se hizo más grande, más fría, más envolvente.

Y no por rechazo.

Él se acercó más, su pecho estrechó el suyo y ella se dejó hacer. Le permitió tomarla por la cintura, tembló al sentir esos dedos fríos rozar la piel bajo su blusa, sus labios respondieron a aquel deseo que él transmitía.

El peso de todo lo vivido en esos últimos dos años regresó a ella de golpe. El momento en que tuvo entre sus manos el resultado de sus análisis, la felicidad que llenó su hogar durante la cuenta regresiva a esa madrugada en que todo empezó a ir mal. Recordó su ilusión, el júbilo, las felicitaciones de sus padres, la sonrisa de su pareja, y no pudo evitar jadear, moviendo los labios con necesidad. Luego, a esa película de imágenes de regocijo le llegó un corro de escenas muy diferentes, empapadas de desdicha. Sintió de nuevo el dolor en su vientre desgarrando su cuerpo, vio los pasillos del hospital, las palabras apresuradas de las enfermeras, el despertarse horas después en una camilla fría entendiendo, al fin, lo sucedido.

Sin ánimos para pensarlo, acercó más su cuerpo al contrario, por el agobiante apuro de sentir calor. Una de sus manos se hundió en el cabello negro de Isao para impedir que se alejara y éste en respuesta, dio dos pasos al frente hasta que su espalda tocó la pared. Cualquier intento de raciocinio se fue apagando hasta desaparecer. Y ella no hizo esfuerzo contrario. Por ese momento, se cansó de luchar contra la corriente.

Su mente no pudo seguir visualizando los escenarios, los recuerdos incrementaron su velocidad, haciendo imposible reconocerlos entre los intermitentes colores. Pero no hacía falta, las emociones que ellas transmitían las podía sentir. Sabía lo que seguía, los intentos por retomar sus vidas, las reservas, la imposibilidad de hablarlo, la culpa, el silencio, y una fila de golpes que al sucederse uno tras otro, sin dar tiempo a superarlos, desmembraron su alma con el pasar de los días.

Kushina apretó con su mano libre la camisa de Isao, mientras él palpaba la pared hasta dar con el pomo de la puerta. Sus labios aún rozándose entre cada exhalación a pesar de la distancia que se habían permitido para retomar el aire. Kushina sabía que una vez dentro no había vuelta atrás, que al atravesar esa puerta no valía arrepentirse, y aún teniendo ese conocimiento, permaneció estoica en su sitio, con los ojos cerrados y la respiración acelerada.

¿Qué más daba?, ¿qué podía perder?

Entonces el calor se transformó en frío y a sus oídos llegó una maldición murmurada. Abrió los ojos con sobresalto y enfocó con rapidez la figura masculina que frotaba su propio cabello entre susurros ininteligibles. Cuando logró salir de su estado de aturdimiento, después de mirar a cada lado del pasillo, preguntó.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Debo volver al coche —respondió Isao dejando de hurgar sus bolsillos—. Olvidé las llaves, en un momento regreso.

Y antes de siquiera poder ofrecerse a acompañarlo, se encontró sola en aquel pasillo silencioso. Inmediatamente su corazón dio un vuelco, la realidad cayó sobre ella y su rostro perdió el color. Tembló cual árbol bajo una tempestad y llevó una mano a sus labios, atónita.

Parpadeó, peinando con sus dedos su cabello. La seguridad que tenía en ella misma la abandonó de la misma manera que había llegado, dejando tras de sí una coraza trémula y vacía. Se apoyó en la pared con la otra mano, apretando contra su pecho su bolso café. Entre la confusión y su impulsiva negación, llegó a plantearse evaporarse antes del regreso de Isao, pero la descartó por considerarla una salida ridícula hasta para ella. No era una niña, a pesar de llevar sintiéndose largos meses como una.

Entonces su celular vibró en el bolso y ella, agobiada mientras daba vueltas por el pasillo, lo sacó. Apenas encendía la pantalla cuando otras dos vibraciones notificaron la llegada de dos nuevos mensajes, y una sensación colmada de malos presentimientos tiñó sus ojos. Llevada por ese sentimiento que encogió su corazón, presionó sobre la notificación y el chat de Mikoto se deslizó en la pantalla.

— _Kushina (11:02 PM)_

— _¡Kushina, respóndeme! (11:02 PM)_

— _No me ignores ahora ¡Es urgente! (11:03 PM)_

Entre dolorosos y veloces pálpitos bajo sus costillas, aún sin desprenderse del frío que la había envuelto, se apresuró a escribir.

— _¿Qué sucedió? (11:03 PM)_

Su mensaje apareció como visto y su amiga no tardó en empezar a escribir, incrementando su ansiedad incluso cuando pensaba que no podía ser tan importante como Mikoto aseguraba. Su amiga solía exagerar las cosas sin razón. Hubiera deseado que le timbrara, así salía de eso antes.

Mientras esperaba que llegara la respuesta, observó con aprehensión el pasillo del elevador. ¿Qué le diría a Isao cuando regresara?. Entonces la asaltó un pensamiento que robó la poca serenidad que le quedaba. Lentamente, abriendo los ojos más de lo usual, observó su celular. Algo había sucedido, estaba segura, Mikoto había hecho algo que no debía. El mensaje llegó, pero antes de siquiera poder vislumbrar palabra alguna, una llamada entrante ocupó la pantalla y le hizo dar un respingo de horror al escuchar el tono particular de la llamada. No necesitaba ni leer el nombre del contacto, había configurado su celular para saber inmediatamente cuando él llamaba y así diferenciarlo de los demás.

Acarició su garganta y no se detuvo a pensarlo. Dirigida por un arrebato de temor, se tragó un gemido de aprehensión y contestó. Su voz tan delgada como la de una niña que presiente problemas.

—Minato.

Captó un suspiro cansado y el sonido de una motocicleta que se alejaba en una calle adyacente, antes de recibir respuesta.

— _Siento molestarte después de lo de esta mañana. Pero no quería esperar._

Kushina miró hacia arriba y cerró los ojos. Tuvo miedo de preguntar, pero la intriga pudo con ella.

—¿Sucedió algo?

— _Muchas cosas. Necesitamos hablar._

Sus nervios se dispararon de inmediato. Tenían tantos asuntos pendientes que sería una tarea imposible tratar de adivinar qué era exactamente el tema que esta vez terminaría en reproches, gritos, algunas lagrimas y luego indiferencia. Y ella no se sentía, especialmente en ese momento, lista para afrontar un pleito de ese tamaño.

—Trabajaré hasta tarde, tenemos en manos un proyecto más grande de los usual y...

— _No estás trabajando, Kushina, no mientas —la interrumpió su marido sin enojarse. Su voz denotaba más resignación que cualquier otra cosa—. Sal un momento._

—¿Qué? —Fue lo único que pudo articular.

— _Sé dónde estás. Sal un momento, no nos tomará mucho tiempo._

Todo a su alrededor se congeló, desde su respiración hasta el correr de los segundos. Sentía que respiraba el vaho de un refrigerador, que sus pensamientos se perdían antes de formar líneas coherentes. Se quedó sin palabras, las paredes del edificio se le antojaron como grandes murallas que la separaban del horror.

Sofocó una exclamación incrédula y sus ojos barrieron el pasillo. Escuchó la voz de él hablándole por el móvil, pero su cerebro se había desconectado por completo. Y antes de siquiera procesar qué pensaba decir una vez lo viera, se encontró casi corriendo con el único pensamiento de hacer lo que acababa de oír.

La única otra persona que lo sabía era su amiga y compañera de labor. Pero ella no podría haberle hecho eso, no conociendo lo mal que estaba todo entre ellos, no cuando sabía lo mal que la estaba pasando. Pero aún diciéndose eso, no pudo culparla.

Llegó al elevador y éste se abrió de inmediato. No obstante, antes de dar un paso a su interior, dio media vuelta y prefirió tomar las escaleras. Isao la llamó pero ella lo ignoró, sin detenerse a explicarle nada. Bajó los escalones a una velocidad impresionante teniendo en cuenta el tacón de sus botas, apretó el móvil con desespero sin saber si Minato seguía en línea o ya había colgado. Llegó a la recepción sin respiración.

Se detuvo un momento sintiendo sobre sí la mirada de la recepcionista y los llamados tras su espalda. Afuera caía una lluvia helada y mansa que en otra situación se le habría antojado reconfortante, pero que en esa sólo logró asentar el terror que le causaba la idea de que esta vez había infringido ese límite mudo que, estaba segura, él no iba a dejar pasar.

Volvió su mirada atrás al escuchar que Isao bajaba el último escalón. Sus ojos negros la contemplaban con confusión, la bombardeaban en preguntas. Kushina negó a sus reclamos con la cabeza y se internó bajó la lluvia.

* * *

Dejó de sentir frío en cuanto avistó el coche de su esposo aparcado a un costado de la carretera. Caminó hacia él sintiéndose tan avergonzaba como asustada, por primera vez no sabía qué esperar de él ni de ella. Por el móvil no parecía estar enojado, pero sí determinado, convencido. Y eso, una vez entendido, logró alterarla más.

Las luces del coche se apagaron en cuanto él la miró. El motor dejó de zumbar y él salió sin ningún tipo de protección contra el agua que caía sin fuerza sobre la calle. Kushina tomó eso como una señal y su barbilla tembló; no la estaba invitando a ir con él.

Se miraron a los ojos varios segundos. Kushina no encontraba qué decir, presentía que si abría la boca de ella no saldrían más que balbuceos y frases inconclusas. ¿Cómo explicarse?, ¿debía hacerlo, acaso?, ¿tenía algo de sentido?. Recorrió con sus ojos el rostro elegante de Minato, sus ojos apagados, sus labios apretados y su mandíbula tensa. Su cabello rubio destilaba agua y la camisa blanca que ella en silencio esa mañana había visto que él preparaba, ahora empapada se pegaba a sus brazos, pecho y torso.

—Minato...

—¿No crees que es hora de decir _no más_? —Kushina abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar. Él prosiguió—. Este estúpido juego de "tú lo haces, yo lo devuelvo"... no lo soporto más.

Eran esas las palabras que la habían asediado todos esos meses. El tan temible "no más" había parecía llegar al fin. Siempre, por muy enojados que se encontraran, ellos trataban de no decir esas palabras, temiendo siempre escucharlas en la voz del otro. Desvió sus ojos al suelo y los cerró. Después de tantos desplantes, de sufrir tanto juntos, lo más lógico hubiera sido sentirse aliviada de que esa frase que ella no era capaz de pronunciar, él la hubiera hecho realidad.

Pero era todo lo contrario. Todo su ser se rebelaba ante la idea. Todo lo que podía pensar era en negar.

—Hablemos en casa, por favor...

—No habrá una diferencia. Si acaso lo haríamos innecesariamente más complicado.

Kushina apretó los puños y alzó de nuevo su mirada. En sus ojos se escondía un ruego que no pensaba pronunciar, pero que él podía leer. Él siempre podía.

—No, Kushina —susurró Minato sin emoción—. No te entiendo y ya me cansé de querer hacerlo.

—Estás enojado, Minato, pero no es lo que imaginas...

Los labios de Minato se arquearon en una sonrisa triste mientras negaba con tal lentitud que de Kushina escapó un quejido. No era sólo lo de esa noche, parecí decir él con ese gesto, se trataba del cumulo de todo lo que ambos habían hecho y dicho en los últimos años.

—Ni estoy enojado ni quiero imaginar nada, Kushina.

Minato abrió los brazos a su lado y los dejó caer de nuevo. Se sentía exhausto, con necesidad de darle la espalda a todo y volver a empezar. No era una decisión tomada a la ligera, él había pensado en todo minuciosamente las últimas semanas. De alguna manera sabía que tarde o temprano, a pesar de las promesas de su todavía esposa, llegaría el momento en que no hallaría otra solución. Llegaría el instante en que el cansancio le ganara, en que se hartara de fingir que todo podía mejorar cuando sospechaba que era imposible. De escuchar que lo iban a intentar pero que en la práctica únicamente fuera él el comprometido con eso.

La mujer sacudió la cabeza y tapó su boca con una mano. La llovizna seguía cayendo sobre ellos ceremoniosa, como si se burlara al ver que a su corazón de por sí ya herido, se le estuviera infringiendo heridas en lugares que no había visto antes, permanecían sanos. Parpadeó con fuerza para ahuyentar la humedad y trató de hablar.

—Hablémoslo en otro sitio, nuestro hogar no está muy lej...

Antes de terminar sus palabras, Minato ya había retrocedido mientras negaba de nuevo.

—Me cansé también de intentar hablarlo, de escucharte. Me cansé de todo lo que incluya un "nosotros". —Él alzó la mirada a la bombilla de la farola más alta, serenándose—. Hace tres semanas decías que lo intentáramos de nuevo, que no nos separáramos... ¿esta es tu forma de hacerlo, Kushina?

—Lo dices como si todo fuera mi culpa —contraatacó, afilando su única arma disponible; los reproches—. Como si el que todo esto resultara ser un fracaso fuera únicamente culpa mía.

—No, claro, si para ti siempre el culpable soy yo.

Kushina emitió un gemido de contención y miró a cada lado de la calle ordenando sus ideas. Su respiración se hizo pesada, casi desesperada mientras evocaba más y más. Las miradas vacías. La desconfianza al verlo aparecer en la madrugada sin siquiera animarse a saludarla. El día en que, dándole ella la espalda a la entrada de su habitación como si estuviera dormida, sentía su mirada intensa en ella antes de entrar, sacar lo que necesitaba para dormir y salir de nuevo. La primera vez que habían dormido separados.

—¡Tú también tienes culpa!, ¡es lo que quiero decir!

—Kushina —Minato caminó hasta ella, tomándola por los hombros como si quisiera zarandearla. Ella apretó los dientes y miró directo a esos duros ojos—. Yo no he hecho más que estar a tu lado aún cuando no querías. De acompañarte cuando deseabas ignorar a todo el mundo. De ayudarte cuando ellos se fueron. ¡Mi único error ha sido creer que volverías a ser la misma!

La mujer se zafó de su agarre y se contuvo para no agredirlo con el único objeto que tenía entre sus manos. Las primeras lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, confundiéndose con la lluvia.

—¡Tu error fue creer que yo quería volver a ser esa persona! Te enamoraste de la Kushina alegre que vivía riendo día y noche, ¿verdad?, y cuando dejé de ser así me hiciste a un lado porque no era lo que querías. ¡No era lo que amabas!, ¡no te importó mi dolor!, ¡jamás comprendiste lo que significó para mí!

Los ojos de Minato, tan cerca de los suyos, se tiñeron de incredulidad, de decepción, de desencanto. Ella lo vio mirar al suelo con tanta frustración que supo, había dicho algo que no debía. Trató de corregirse, de reconocer su error, pero su susurro casi quebrado llegó hasta ella antes de poder separar los labios.

—Lo dices como si no hubiera sido también mi hijo.

Los labios de ella temblaron.

—Minato...

—No tiene caso —la cortó, empezando a alejarse—. Tampoco sentido. Nada va a cambiar.

Minato le dio la espalda con toda la intención de irse. Pero ella, desconsolada, corrió hasta él y lo agarró del brazo. Sentir su cuerpo a través de la ropa húmeda de alguna manera la derrumbó. Él sí podía darle ese calor que buscaba, era la única persona en el mundo que podía alardear de conocerla. De sentir por ella. De ser la persona de quienes quedaban en ese mundo, con el que ella más había compartido su vida.

Un sollozo se le escapó, seguido de otro y otro. Él la observó en completo silencio sin saber cómo sentirse al respecto, mientras ella apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho y lloraba.

En ese momento, más que cuando una preocupada Mikoto llamó para comunicarle todo lo que sucedía con su esposa, sintió que algo fundamental se rompía hasta quedar irreparable. Una grieta enorme que venía desestabilizando su matrimonio se alargaba, se profundizaba y unía con otras heridas más pequeñas pero también dolorosas.

Todo temblaba, todo se desmoronaba. Sus vidas se encontraban bajo la influencia de un poderoso sismo que no quería detenerse.

Bajó su mirada de nuevo a esa cabellera roja que resplandecía bajo la farola y suspiró. En un acto impulsivo, a pesar de ser consciente que era un error, sus brazos se alzaron y la envolvieron en un abrazo fuerte, casi desesperado. Los hombros de Kushina temblaron al mismo tiempo que él pasaba una mano por su espalda y con la otra la apretaba más contra él.

—Es lo mejor —murmuró contra su cabello.

—No —Kushina estrujó su camisa con sus manos—. ¿Cómo puedes pensar que sí?

Minato la apartó un poco de sí, ella le devolvió la mirada con sus ojos inyectados en miedo. En otro momento hubiera cedido, siempre fue débil ante la desprotección que leía en las personas, en especial en la que leía en ella. Pero, para desdicha de ambos, en ese instante él estaba convencido de estar haciendo lo correcto.

No estaba dispuesto a vivir con alguien cuando lo único que los unía era el miedo. Cuando durante el día evitaban verse a los ojos y darsen cuenta que ya no sentían nada afable por el otro, pero permanecían juntos por temor a lo desconocido. Cuando amaban lo que fueron y no lo que eran. Cuando el lenguaje de la relación eran los desprecios y las discusiones. Cuando se había hecho imposible salir juntos del abismo.

Un auto pasó por la carretera y se estacionó a pocos metros de su coche. Minato alzó la mirada hasta el taxi y terminó por apartarse de su esposa. Ignoró su mirada herida cuando decidió volver a hablar.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo más.

Kushina parpadeó, como si fuera una muñeca de trapo. Él dio otro paso atrás y señaló el auto amarillo.

—Ve a casa, Kushina.

De pie como una estatua, con el cabello desordenado y húmedo pegado en su ropa, no fue capaz de decir nada mientras lo veía subir al coche, encender el motor y alejarse de esa calle. Un frío intenso nació en el centro de su pecho, extendiéndose luego hasta la punta de sus dedos; un frío demoledor que entumeció sus músculos, la hizo temblar y propició las lágrimas silenciosas que brotaron con más regularidad de sus ojos.

Una etapa que tomó años de su vida, parecía terminar.

Consumida por el suplicio, agarró su cabello con las dos manos, en un intento desesperado por digerir lo que acababa de suceder. Un quejido de lamento se abrió espacio en su garganta, mientras sus ojos no se despegaban de la esquina que había doblado el auto. Su mundo se había ralentizado y su corazón sufría una nueva pérdida.

—Kushina. —La mencionada dio un paso atrás con sobresalto, mirando al recién llegado con sus ojos borrosos por el llanto. La mandíbula fuerte, nariz recta y ojos oscuros de Isao entraron en su campo de visión, y ella retrocedió aún más—. ¿Estás bien?, ¿puedo ayudar en algo?

Lo esquivó cuando trató de tomarla por el brazo, sacudió la cabeza y empezó a caminar por la calzada hacia el taxi. Se abrazó a sí misma y agachó la cabeza en un vano intento por protegerse de la brisa nocturna y, aún más, de contener sus acaudalados sentimientos.

Había dejado de lloviznar, pero apenas se daba cuenta; de forma mecánica entró al coche y cerró la puerta. El conductor, sin preguntarle el lugar al que quería ir, empezó a trasladarse por las calles de Konoha. Eso le hizo saber, con creciente martirio y angustia, que Minato había pedido el taxi adelantándose que en el estado en que se encontraría después de hablar, no podría ni pensar en cómo regresar a su vivienda.

También le hizo saber que él no se dirigía al mismo lugar que ella.

Una cuadra más adelante la oscuridad rodeó el taxi y únicamente la luz trasera de éste, rindió cuentas de su recorrido. La calle confidente de la ruptura regresó al silencio habitual, ajena al drama de dos vidas que volvían a empezar.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Pues bien, ¿qué les pareció?, bastante extraño que escriba sobre un tema que todos saben que me deja gringa, ¿cierto?; un fic cuyo argumento gira en torno a una relación de pareja. Awawa, aún no lo creo ni yo jaja_

 _Espero dar lo mejor de mí y poder mostrar lo que me propuse cuando hice el esbozo de esta historia. Me inspiré en un problema familiar que asedió mi vida por varios años, del cual no fui yo la protagonista, pero sí unas personas muy allegadas a mí._

 _La historia que aquí contaré no es la misma que sucedió en la realidad, sino un ejemplo de lo que pienso que hubiera sucedido si la persona que menos se interesó en reparar esa relación (o que menos dio muestras de querer hacerlo) hubiera decidido intentarlo una última vez. Los problemas de Minato y Kushina no serán tampoco los mismos que vivieron esas personas que les menciono, pero tendrán como consecuencia el mismo deterioro._

 _En fin, en los siguientes capítulos se irá conociendo la historia de los dos, sus vidas antes y después de conocerse, la forma en que dificultades externas los afectaron y cómo fue que llegaron a este resultado. ¿Si les llama querer saber el porqué del estado tan frágil de nuestra protagonista?, Kushina no es así por simple capricho mío, ella es el resultado de muchos sucesos que iré dando a conocer a lo largo de la historia. ¿Y qué tal la actitud derrotada de Minato?, todo tiene una razón de ser._

 _De éste último pronto sabremos también_

 _Quería aclarar, antes de despedirme, que no me siento cómoda con personajes OCC, pero que aquí fue necesario (aunque pensé mucho si poner a un personaje de Naruto, pero la idea terminé por desecharla. Era mejor crear un personaje para la ocasión). También explicaré a su tiempo qué pitos toca Isao en todo esto._

 _Y eso, ojalá les guste, espero lograr incluir en el fic los matices que necesito para darle ese toque de realismo que me gusta en las historias, y que ustedes comprendan tanto a Kushina como a Minato. Los dos tienen una versión diferente de lo sucedido, y, a pesar de ver su relación y el fin de esta de maneras distintas, ambos tienen razón (?) Los dos aprenderán a ponerse en los zapatos del otro, así corran lagrimas de sangre en el proceso (?)_

 _Si les ha gustado no olviden votar o comentar, me harían muy feliz :3_

 _¡Un abrazo y nos leemos luego!_

* * *

 _Los personajes son de Naruto, pero el argumento es mío._


	4. Capítulo 2: Situaciones

_**Capítulo 2: Situaciones**_

 _ **"¿De qué huyes? Si lo que llevas dentro te seguirá a donde vayas"**_

Después de echar una mirada preocupada a su reloj de mano, Mikoto Uchiha se armó de valor para girar el pomo de aquella puerta que parecía desprender toda la pesadumbre y melancolía de la ciudad. Llevaba dos días enteros en aquella vivienda, deambulando por los pasillos sin saber qué hacer, qué decir, o a quién acudir. Después de llamarla para reclamarle con palabras ininteligibles, Kushina no le había devuelto ni siquiera una mirada a pesar de sus constantes intentos por tejer una conversación, y eso ya empezaba a ponerla histérica.

Conocía la confusión de emociones que asediaban a aquella mujer, sabía que hubo un momento de crisis, meses atrás, en que de no ser por el acompañamiento de sus seres más cercanos, jamás habría logrado salir. Ella había sido testigo de aquellos episodios de abandono hacia sí misma, y pensar que podía estarse repitiendo lo mismo bajo sus narices y sin ella atreverse a hacer nada, la llenaba de tormento.

Una vez dentro sus ojos barrieron la habitación y sus dedos apretaron con nerviosismo la bandeja que llevaba en las manos. A pesar de ser ya medio día el espacioso lugar permanecía inmerso en la oscuridad. El balcón cerrado y los amplios ventanales cubiertos por gruesas cortinas no hacían mucho por mitigar esa sensación de aislamiento. Mikoto dio tres pasos al interior, se detuvo sobre la alfombra esponjosa que cubría casi todo el dormitorio y fijó sus ojos inquietos en el bulto sobre la cama.

En otro momento jamás se hubiera atrevido entrar en la alcoba principal. Hasta el viernes, dos días atrás, no lo había hecho. Y aunque llevaba esos días entrando y saliendo a cada momento, no terminaba por acostumbrarse a esa sensación de estar invadiendo espacio privado.

Se aproximó a la cama, dejó la bandeja en una esquina de la misma y sacudió con suavidad un hombro de su amiga.

—Kushina —llamó en voz alta sin dejar de moverla. La otra mujer se removió, su cabeza cubierta por despeinado cabello rojo salió debajo del edredón y dos ojos somnolientos la observaron sin emoción. Aquel rostro pálido se descompuso en una mueca de apatía y los parpados volvieron a bajar.

—¿Qué quieres, Mikoto?

—Van a ser las doce del día —respondió, remojando sus labios. Era, sin duda y a pesar de ese gesto de malestar que le dirigía Kushina, la mejor acogida que recibía de parte de ella cuando la despertaba. Desde el viernes en la noche cuando todo eso dio inicio, se había sentido tan culpable que no era capaz de siquiera dormir. Las ojeras bajo sus ojos oscuros y la opacidad de su cabellera negra eran la muestra perfecta de lo mal que ella también la estaba pasando.

Pero el arrepentimiento era algo que no entraba entre ese cúmulo de emociones que le impedían respirar con tranquilidad. Había asistido a ese drama por suficiente tiempo como para sentirse obligada a blandir ese valor que escondía e interceder de una buena vez. No sentía que hubiera hecho algo mal, y Kushina parecía pensar lo mismo a juzgar su silencio para con el papel que ella había jugado en todo aquello.

—¿Y qué?

—Deberías levantarte y hacer algo, Kushina —sugirió mientras la otra mujer se volvía boca abajo en la cama y tapaba su cabeza con una almohada—. No es bueno que duermas tanto ni que te mantengas encerrada en…

—No he dormido mucho, Mikoto. —La interrumpió Kushina, su voz amortiguada por la almohada—. He tratado pero no puedo.

Mikoto pasó una mano por su propio brazo, mordiéndose un labio. Con un movimiento fugaz miró la mesita de noche más próxima, enfocando las pastillas que permanecían sobre su superficie. El día de ayer, cuando las vio en el mismo lugar, creyó que su amiga las estaba tomando para descansar. Pero tal parecía ser que en vez de ello trataba de resistirse, a pesar del daño que se ocasionaba seguir despierta, dándole vueltas a lo mismo. Mikoto bien conocía el miedo que Kushina tenía a depender de un medicamento para sentirse bien. No quería por nada del mundo regresar a lo mismo de antes.

Liberó un suspiro y, seleccionando sus palabras con precaución, se atrevió a preguntar lo que llevaba pensando de un tiempo para acá.

—¿No crees, kushina, que lo mejor era seguir cada uno por su lado? —Ella ni contestó ni dio muestras de haberla escuchado. Mikoto, más nerviosa que antes, jugueteó con sus dedos y prosiguió—. No se estaban haciendo ningún bien… él te hacía daño y tú se lo hacías a él.

Por un segundo que duró una eternidad, la mujer de piel blanca y cabello negro temió ser atacada por un barrullo de negaciones, exaltados contraargumentos y gestos de odio. En vez de ello presenció algo que le hizo desear la anterior suposición; Kushina dejó a un lado la almohada levantándose como si le doliera hacer incluso eso. Las medias lunas bajo sus ojos, la hinchazón de su rostro y la resequedad de sus labios quedó cubierta por las hebras de cabello que cayeron sobre su cara.

Su postura era de una derrota tan inmensa que le heló la sangre. El fracaso se leía en sus hombros caídos, sus manos delgadas y pequeñas que retorcían la tela del edredón, en su cuerpo débil. Mikoto desvió su mirada, incapaz de seguir observando. ¿Cómo era posible llegar a tales extremos?, ¿una persona que antes por mínimo podía considerarse una luz, cómo podía apagarse de esa manera?

—¿Qué crees que hubiera pensado mi madre de todo lo que ha pasado?

—¿Qué? —susurró sorprendida por el cambio de tema.

—¿Qué pensaría de mí, de Minato, de lo que nos hemos hecho?

Mikoto la observó sin saber qué decir. Evocó el rostro de esa madre entregada y afectuosa que había sido, de esa mujer que con ella siempre se comportó como una segunda figura materna. Que amaba a su hija sobre todas las cosas, que siempre creyó en ella, en su fuerza, en su tenacidad para seguir adelante. ¿Qué hubiera dicho o pensado de haberlo presenciado todo? Apartó el cabello de su frente, más muda que antes.

Tampoco era como si Kushina esperara una respuesta. Ninguna de las preguntas que daban vueltas por su cabeza esperaba una, pero haberla pronunciado restaba algo de ese peso que llevaba sobre los hombros. Su mente era una confusión de pensamientos que le costaba definir, frases sueltas que hallaban nitidez, la hacían temblar de culpabilidad e impotencia, y luego regresaban a la espesa y nauseabunda masa de la que habían salido.

Kushina suspiró por lo bajo y se arrastró hasta el bordo de la cama. Sus labios partidos se resintieron con el movimiento, sus pies protestaron por el frío del suelo y su cuerpo se quejó al ponerse en pie. Agradeció en el alma tener libre ese día, de lo contrario hubiera tenido que sacar fuerzas de donde no tenía para arreglarse, conducir, aparentar que nada le sucedía y obligarse a concentrar de cara a su jefe. Ignoró las preguntas de Mikoto y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño. Cuando su mano se cerró sobre la perilla, su amiga habló.

—He hablado con él.

Kushina se detuvo sin quitar sus ojos moribundos de la madera. Recordaba poco del momento en que llegó a su vivienda, pagó el pasaje, se deshizo de su ropa mojada y se metió desnuda en la cama. Todo era un borrón que le costaba y no quería concretar, lo siguiente de lo que había sido consciente era de tener a Mikoto con su rostro de preocupación preguntando qué le había sucedido. Querer saber cómo había entrado a su vivienda si ella no se levantó a abrir, no había cruzado su cabeza en ningún momento.

Había tratado de contactar con su terapeuta, viendo que todo se salía de sus manos. Pero estaba de viaje y de querer hablar con él debía hacerlo por celular, y no se le antojaba ni por asomo tocar el tema a través de un aparato tan impersonal como ese. Dentro de las horas que siguieron al viernes en la noche, se había mantenido en cama tratando de conciliar el sueño, mirando su móvil con tanta insistencia como si le rogara recibir un mensaje o una llamada de la persona que la había dejado en shock. Un mensaje o una llamada que le indicara que todo era una mentira, una broma.

—¿Qué ha dicho?

—No habló de ti —susurró, recordando la tarde anterior que lo había encontrado en su casa tratando temas laborales con Fugaku, su marido—. Pero lo vi más tranquilo de lo que ha estado en mucho tiempo.

Kushina dejó salir un suspiro y apoyó su frente en la madera. Mikoto juntó las cejas sin quitar su mirada de la otra mujer.

—¿No deberías hacer lo mismo, Kushina? —sugirió al ver que ella no hablaba—. Ver esto como algo bueno. Algo que puede traerte beneficios. Piensa que simplemente hay cosas que no funcionan, hay que saber ponerle fin a lo que no sirve.

Su interlocutora, dirigiéndole una mirada que ella no supo interpretar, arrugó su rostro y cruzó los brazos bajo su pecho, como si le hubieran infringido un golpe en el estómago. Cuando respondió, Mikoto tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo extra para alcanzar a escucharla.

—¿No te has detenido a pensar, Mikoto, que llevo dos años sintiéndome inservible e inútil? —La miró con tanta vehemencia que en sus ojos pareció encenderse una llama diminuta que no tardó en dispersarse por todo su rostro—. ¿Y que lo último que hubiera querido es que precisamente él llegara a la misma conclusión que yo?

Sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar, Mikoto se levantó de la cama, salvó el espacio hasta ella y la obligó a apartarse de la puerta. Mirándola a los ojos con preocupación y enojo le habló.

—Una relación es de dos, Kushina. —Ella desvió la mirada al techo, pero Mikoto la obligó a mirarla de nuevo—. No puedes culparte, no es justo creer que sólo es culpa tuya. Si se acabó es porque ambos hicieron algo mal, no porque tú…

Pero ella ya no escuchaba. Su mente estaba en otro momento, en otro lugar. En las veces que ella lo había rechazado, en las que prefería estar sola, en las que le daba la espalda fingiendo dormir cuando lo oía llegar, en las palabras de él esa noche.

 _…Yo no he hecho más que estar a tu lado aún cuando no querías. De acompañarte cuando deseabas ignorar a todo el mundo. De ayudarte cuando ellos se fueron. ¡Mi único error ha sido creer que volverías a ser la misma!_

—No entiendes nada, Mikoto —musitó girándose de nuevo hacia la puerta. En su garganta se había formado un nudo que le impedía hablar más fuerte.

—No importa lo que haya sucedido. No puedes dejar de quererte a ti misma —trató de agarrarla del brazo, pero ella se hizo a un lado con furia. Su rostro se había deformado en una expresión de indignación y enfado descomunal. En esos dos ojos Mikoto vio todo y nada a la vez. Vio impotencia, vio desagrado, vio tristeza, vio anhelo, vio soledad, vio desesperación. Y lo que más le sorprendió y le hizo dar un paso atrás con sorpresa; vio odio.

—No sabes de lo que hablas.

—Kush…

—¡Nunca podrás entender, Mikoto, porque no te falta nada!, ¡porque ves todo desde la comodidad de tu vida perfecta!, ¡sólo una persona puede entenderlo, pero no está aquí! —abrió la puerta, y antes de cerrarla con fuerza, le dijo—. Por favor vete. Quiero estar sola.

La puerta se cerró con tanto apremio que las puntas de su cabello se levantaron con el viento. Su primer impulso fue seguir insistiendo, aporrear la puerta hasta que le abrieran, insistir hasta poder construir una conversación cordial. En vez de ello, con el corazón en la garganta, Mikoto observó la madera con el frío de la realidad petrificando sus pies en el suelo.

De seguir así, la iban a perder. Se acercó con paso titubeante hasta la puerta, fue entonces cuando escuchó los sollozos al otro lado y decidió que no podía simplemente dejar las cosas así. Se dio la vuelta con las rodillas temblorosas, tratando de asimilar ese fuerte y oscuro resentimiento que estaba consumiendo a Kushina. Tratando de idear qué hacer.

Al salir al pasillo sintió que nada mejoraba, que las paredes la ahogaban, que esa casa consumía cualquier rastro de alegría. Sentía que se asfixiaba, sentía el impulso de huir, de dejar atrás esas turbias emociones que bebían de ella. ¿Era eso lo que Minato sentía cada que entraba?, ¿cómo habían creado una atmosfera tan apabullante y colmada de aversión?, ¿cómo podían siquiera vivir ahí?

Entonces, entre más se cuestionaba y surgían más y más preguntas, tuvo que darle la razón a Kushina; ella no sabía nada de lo que había pasado ni de lo que estaba sucediendo justo en ese momento. Con una mano en el pecho y la sensación de humedad en sus ojos, Mikoto se apoyó en la pared y observó con detenimiento las escaleras que llevaban a la primera planta. Sólo existía, tal como también decía Kushina, una única persona que podía entender todo aquello. El otro protagonista de esa historia colmada de suplicios.

Así que, con el corazón desbocado y la preocupación llegando a nuevos niveles, Mikoto Uchiha tomó su bolso, encendió su coche y salió de aquella edificación rumbo a un lugar en el que, esperaba, fuera bien recibida.

* * *

Minato traspasó la puerta del elegante café cuando el reloj dio la una de la tarde. Tenía una hora para llevar a cabo esa conversación antes de regresar al trabajo. Había dejado el coche en un parqueadero algo lejano al no encontrar sitio en el del establecimiento, razón por la que llegó algunos minutos tarde. El aroma dulzón y envolvente de los granos de café lo hizo suspirar y aflojar el nudo de su estómago.

Cuando esa mañana poco después de levantarse llegó el mensaje, sintió que no estaba preparado para darle la cara. No cuando ella se lo había advertido tantas veces y él, ahogado en un optimismo que cavó su tumba con el paso de los días, había hecho oídos sordos de forma deliberada.

Barrió con su mirada el lugar, deteniendo sus ojos en cada mesa. Las paredes beige eran acogedoras y la brisa que refrescaba el local lo hacía cómodo. Ese día el sol calentaba a horrores, era un alivio que ahí dentro no tuviera que preocuparse por eso. Con cada rostro desconocido que contemplaba se sentía más inquieto, lo último que le faltaba era que, dentro de su usual obsesión por ser puntual, ella hubiera decidido levantarse e irse. Sin embargo, cuando ya ideaba las frases correctas para calmar su enojo, en el balcón del local encontró la cabellera rubia que buscaba. La mujer tomaba de su café mientras observaba con las cejas juntas a las personas que paseaban en bicicleta por el delgado callejón adyacente. Sus labios apretados acentuaban las incipientes líneas de expresión que empezaban a cruzar la piel de su rostro.

Era una persona que no demostraba su edad. Alta, de cejas delgadas, rasgos delicados y un vestuario elegante que sugería unas curvas que muy probablemente habían sido su orgullo durante sus años mozos. Era de esos individuos que sin importar lo poco que hicieran, siempre provocaban un batir de ojos hacia sí mismos.

Mirando con sobrecogedor alivio su reloj, caminó hasta ella y tomó puesto en la silla libre. La mujer lo inspeccionó con expresión grave, como si con ese simple gesto pudiera desvelar cualquier misterio que él encerrara. Al final, dejando la taza de café sobre la mesa redonda, torció los labios en un ademán incierto.

—¿Entonces decidiste al fin seguir mi consejo?

—También me alegro de verte, madre —precisó con las cejas elevadas, haciendo señas a un mesero. Éste se acercó, tomó la orden y se alejó bajo la mirada austera de la mujer—. Es un gusto que hayas decidido visitarme. Aunque hubiera agradecido recibir el aviso con anterioridad, lo ideal…

—Minato. —Lo atajó su madre arrugando la frente. En sus ojos se adivinaba un brillo de reproche que lo regresaba a la época de su jovial juventud y las constantes censuras de su pragmática madre. Adivinando lo que diría a continuación, aquel hombre viró su mirada hasta los panecillos que descansaban en el centro de la mesa—. Te lo dije.

Liberó la tensión que había acumulado durante toda esa mañana en un hondo suspiro. Sus hombros se relajaron bajo la camisa que insinuaba las formas de sus brazos, su corazón se ralentizó y una punzada de molestia empezó a apuñalar el interior de su estómago. Él no necesitaba que le recordaran lo que ya sabía.

—No empieces de nuevo, madre.

La mujer torció el gesto e hizo amago de insistir. No obstante, tras fijarse en la expresión ácida que su hijo había formado, lo reconsideró. No había llegado de tan lejos para hacerle la vida más difícil, lo último que quería era convertirse en otro incordio con el que él tendría que cargar. Minato ya bastante tenía con sobrellevar esa masa de problemas y disgustos que tan tontamente había acumulado.

Apretó los labios rojos con ira invadiendo sus venas. Haber tenido que contemplar desde la distancia la llenaba de impotencia. Haberse visto ignorada por su hijo a pesar de sus intentos por mostrarle el camino la enervaba más. Pero ninguna de las dos situaciones, ni siquiera juntas, lograban alcanzar el nivel de aversión que sentía al darse cuenta que siempre tuvo razón.

Ella lo había anticipado desde ese lejano día cuando la conoció. Esa mañana que vio en esa mujer todo lo que no le gustaba.

—Al menos dime que es definitivo. —Le pidió picando un panecillo con cubierta de fresa sin la menor intención de probarlo. En su pecho, Akiko sintió un espasmo de ansiedad que le erizó la piel—. Que no la volverás a buscar.

Se sintió incapaz de mirar a los ojos de su hijo. Si éste le respondía que era temporal, que trataría de solucionarlo de otra manera, no sabría de lo que era capaz de decirle. Minato era tan obstinado como su padre y tan optimista como ella solía ser. Combinación de cualidades que no servían en absoluto en una situación como aquella. ¿Quién mejor que ella para saberlo?, la experiencia que tuvo cuando se divorció por primera vez era suficiente para tener la firmeza de decir que una relación cuando se empieza a podrir, es mejor cortarla de raíz. Obligarla a alargarse no hacía más que intensificar las consecuencias cuando no se presentara otro modo de sobrevivir a ella, que ponerle punto final.

Por ese motivo, ya presintiendo que durante esos días que habían transcurrido desde que tomara la decisión, la voluntad de Minato había empezado a flaquear, le tomó por completa sorpresa su respuesta. Akiko alzó la mirada de golpe, abriendo los ojos a tal punto que sus largas pestañas tocaron sus parpados.

—¿Qué?

—He hablado con un abogado.

El rostro de su hijo se mostraba sereno, como si lo que estuviera diciendo no le incomodara en absoluto. Ella lo vio llevarse a sus labios el líquido que había pedido, aún dentro de su estupor. Recordó en un segundo los dos años colmados de pesares y problemas que acababan de suceder, los muchos años en que ella siempre se mostró inconforme con esa relación, viendo al fin el término de ese engorroso capítulo que tanto daño le había hecho a su familia. ¿Sería posible?

Estuvo a un segundo de expresar la alegría que llenaba su pecho, pero algo en su hijo la instó a contenerse. A pesar de su rostro relajado, de su aparente comodidad, por un efímero segundo Akiko vio un reflejo de tinieblas en su mirada, una tensión sutil en su rostro. Tuvo la certeza que algo se le escapaba, pero creyó poco conveniente cuestionarlo en ese instante. Las conversaciones de los comensales les rodeaban, muchos ojos podían ver y muchos oídos escuchar lo que no debían.

—¿Y qué te dijo? —prefirió preguntar, atenta a cualquier alteración en sus gestos.

Minato dejó la taza y cruzó los brazos con despreocupación sobre la mesa. Una sonrisa sin alegría dividió sus rasgos, en el momento que un rayo de sol le daba de perfil. Sus ojos parecieron aclararse aún más, siéndole imposible ocultar la pesadumbre que tan bien había guardado de ella en lo que llevaba el encuentro. Akiko torció el gesto, apretando las manos.

—Sugirió que hable con ella antes de iniciar cualquier movimiento legal. Para minimizar efectos negativos más adelante, para empezar bien desde un principio.

—Pero no quieres hacer eso —concluyó, cuando él decidió contemplar la pared del edificio contiguo—. ¿Verdad?

Su hijo pasó una mano por su vello facial, jugueteando con las llaves de su auto.

—Minato —Lo presionó. La piel entre sus cejas se arrugó mientras sus ojos se endurecían—. ¿Aún te preocupa?

—Que haya decidido divorciarnos no quiere decir que pueda dejar de quererla como si nada.

La mujer apretó aún más sus labios. Cuando volvió a hablar, él la miraba sin emoción mientras seguía bebiendo de su taza con pasibilidad.

—¿Cómo es posible?

Minato, bajando el recipiente de nuevo, suspiró.

—Mamá, no creerás en serio que he aguantado todo esto por mero compromiso.

Akiko parpadeó. En su cabeza no cabía lo que escuchaba. El pensar que alguien, a pesar de todos los males que le habían propinado, seguía teniendo sentimientos por esa persona, la desconcertaba y enojaba a partes iguales. Apartó con brusquedad el plato que contenía los dulces y puso sus manos en la mesa, en un intento por neutralizar su carácter. Evocó ese rostro que tantos dolores de cabeza le había generado, la razón de su calvario. Un rostro angelical, unos ojos chispeantes y una sonrisa coqueta que había generado en ella repudio desde el primer momento.

—No te dejes manipular más por ella, hijo.

—Hablas como si no tuvieras conocimiento de lo que le pasa.

—Sólo quiere atención, no t…

—Mamá, por favor, no soy un adolescente. —La interrumpió hablando fuerte y claro, como si estuviera conversando con uno de los funcionarios a su cargo. Le devolvió a su madre la misma mirada de irritación que ella le dirigía a él—. Si he decidido separarme de Kushina es porque ya no existe una sola razón para estar juntos. Le tengo aprecio, sí, y no quiero causarle más daño. Eso es todo.

Dicho esto miró la hora, asintió agradecido al ver que ya era tiempo de regresar a su labor y se puso en pie buscando efectivo. Su madre lo tomó del brazo para impedir que siguiera con lo que hacía, pero él se zafó con suavidad tras dejar el valor en el recipiente de la cuenta.

—Debo regresar al trabajo, ya sabes la dirección de mi apartamento. Hablamos después, madre.

Entonces Minato se giró en completo silencio, su mirada transformándose en cuanto le dio la espalda. Una llamarada extraordinaria de frustración, cólera y rabia se adueñó de sus rasgos, del temblor de sus manos. Sin esperar una despedida de su madre, caminó hacia la salida con las cejas fruncidas. Si le había comunicado a su madre su decisión, fue porque sólo así la idea se le hizo más tangible, real. No había pensado, dentro de su impulsividad, que tenerla respirando odio sobre su hombro era una consecuencia de algo tan simple como esa llamada que le hizo un día atrás.

Una vez afuera el peso sobre su cuerpo se intensificó y le hizo chasquear la lengua con enfado. Desde los niños que caminaban en la otra calzada, los autos en la carretera y las conversaciones de las personas, todo se le hizo insoportable. Un sentimiento lóbrego que se posó en su garganta, nubló su vista y se adueñó de todo su cuerpo.

Tener que darle la razón a su madre, reconocer que él estuvo equivocado en cada una de las decisiones que incluyera a su esposa, le robaba la tranquilidad. ¿Era tan inútil como para no haber visto el acantilado al final del camino sino hasta que cayó en él?, ¿qué estaba mal con él?, ¿por qué a pesar de haber actuado de buena fe, defendiendo lo que creía correcto, para ella no había sido suficiente?

Pasó una mano por su cabello, buscando la huidiza serenidad.

¿Por qué buscar en otros lo que él le ofrecía?

Necesitaba respuestas, pero no se sentía con la entereza necesaria para buscarlas. De alguna manera, después de haberse obligado a mantener entero por ella y para ella durante tantos meses, y haber recibido rechazo a cambio, en ese momento lo único que quería era simplemente rendirse, dejarse llevar. Hacer todo lo contrario a lo que habría hecho en el pasado.

Así que, recomponiendo los pedazos de su ser que se desprendían cuando se permitía cuestionarse su vida, puso una máscara sobre su rostro y siguió caminando.

* * *

Ignorando las miradas reprobatorias de su marido, Mikoto observaba con impaciencia por la ventanilla del coche. Se encontraba en el estacionamiento del edificio donde trabajaba Fugaku, en la espera que llegara la persona a la que buscaba. Había llegado una hora antes, pero al ser hora de almuerzo tuvo que esperar.

—No deberías hacer lo que quieres hacer.

Mikoto rodó los ojos ante las palabras que su esposo le repetía desde que la vio entrar al edificio cuando él salía. Le había hecho compañía desde entonces, tratando de convencerla en no inmiscuirse en lo que según él no le convenía.

—Claro que debo, es lo menos que puedo hacer después de cometer la imprudencia del viernes.

—No hiciste nada malo.

—Puede que no, pero debí hablar con ella antes de tomar cualquier decisión.

Mikoto seguía sin entender qué había sucedido. Además de los escuetos datos proporcionados por una angustiada y destrozada Kushina, no había podido obtener más información. Tampoco había intentado presionar por detalles, no era de su incumbencia, no era una historia que le perteneciera ni mucho menos algo que ella debería saber. Además le bastaba con ver personalmente el resultado de esa noche para imaginar cómo y en qué circunstancias había acabado todo.

—¿Entonces hablaste con ella antes de venir aquí hoy?

La mujer de piel blanca que contrastaba hermosamente con su cabello negro, dejó de observar la entrada y se giró hacia su esposo. Éste, golpeando con sus dedos la guantera del coche, le miró de vuelta con intención. Hacía calor, pero ninguno de los dos quiso salir del auto, preferían mantenerse bajo la protección de los curiosos que le proporcionaba el aparato.

Mikoto se llenó de pesar, sensación que se filtró por cada uno de sus poros, y negó con lentitud bajando la mirada.

—Ni intentándolo me hubiera escuchado o siquiera comprendido.

Fugaku, quién nunca había sentido ningún tipo de afinidad por la mujer en cuestión, desvió sus ojos a la pared del frente. No obstante, Mikoto era tan empática que todas las emociones que había sentido como suyas cuando visitó a su amiga la seguían acompañando, se seguían desbordando por su piel, llenaban cada rincón del coche. Y él las podía sentir.

—¿Tan mal está?

Ella arrugó entre sus dedos una servilleta que encontró junto al volante y la hizo trizas mientras asentía. La voz de Fugaku había menguado, como si no supiera exactamente cómo manejar la situación. Versen involucrados en medio de un rompimiento como aquel no era de su agrado, por supuesto, pero ello no evitaba que comentaran lo que sucedía cada cierto tiempo. Y aunque Fugaku normalmente se limitaba a escuchar, en ocasiones hacía preguntas como esa, que dejaba ver lo mucho que le preocupaba.

—Yo…

Pero entonces algo en la periferia llamó su atención. Era una luz que se acercaba y el rugido de un motor. Mikoto se sobresaltó en su silla y olvidando el tema posó sus ojos en el coche que se estacionaba a algunos metros de distancia. Una sonrisa de aprehensión se dibujó en su rostro y no tardó en abrir la puerta. Fugaku trató de detenerla, pero ella ya caminaba con premura hacia la persona que se bajaba del coche recién llegado.

Decidió mostrarse relajada, formar una sonrisa que no previniera a Minato del tema que iba a tocar con él. Aún no se había decidido cómo decírselo sin parecer una entrometida, cómo preguntarle sin ser insolente. Al final, tomando aire con intranquilidad mientras arreglaba las arrugas de su blusa, tocó su espalda y él, que se encontraba de pie frente al auto echando un rápido vistazo a un folio, se volvió hacia ella sin expresión.

La sonrisa de Mikoto disminuyó al ver la molestia que Minato no tardó en diluir en cuanto la enfocó. Tenía el cabello despeinado, una marca de cansancio en cada uno de sus rasgos y su cuerpo parecía exhumar tedio con cada movimiento. Ella mordió su labio, deseando por primera vez no haber acudido a aquel lugar. De repente se le hizo inconcebible la conversación que había planeado tener con él.

—¿Cómo has estado, Mikoto? —Minato saludó cerrando la carpeta, para después tenderle una mano. Ella se la estrechó, cambiando el peso de su cuerpo de un pie al otro.

—Dentro de lo que cabe bien —le respondió, evadiendo su mirada—. ¿Y tú?

—Con mucho trabajo pero bien. —Habló aquel hombre elevando una ceja al verla tan nerviosa e incómoda. Recorrió con sus ojos el establecimiento que le hacía falta algo de luz, como si buscara una respuesta. Identificó frente a él el auto de Mikoto, lugar desde el cual Fugaku los observaba con los brazos cruzados y un semblante de contrariedad. Esto logró confundirlo incluso más—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Mikoto?

La mujer apartó el cabello de su rostro, dio un inconsciente paso atrás y encontró su mirada. Entreabrió los labios, pero de ellos no salieron nada.

—¿Sucede algo?, ¿Mikoto?

Al ver que el rostro de su interlocutor empezaba a teñirse de incomprensión y preocupación, no le quedó de otra que asentir, botando el aire de sus pulmones.

—Es Kushina.

Ahora fue el turno de Minato para la incomodidad. Su rostro se tornó serio, pasó la carpeta de una mano a otra y miró fijamente la columna más cercana.

—¿Qué pasa con ella?

—No sé qué le sucede, no sé cómo tratarla, Minato. Me cuesta seguir lo que dice, lo que hace, me desconcierta su actitud. —Trató de explicarse moviendo sus manos mientras hablaba—. Creí que… que quizá podías ayudar en algo.

La esperanza que había logrado reunir mientras dejaba fluir sus palabras, fueron consumidas con el salto de su corazón cuando lo vio negar y retroceder.

—Empeoraría todo —señaló—. Lo siento.

Entonces le dio la espalda, caminando con dirección al elevador que lo llevaría a los pisos superiores. Mikoto, antes de plantearse lo que haría, le dio alcance y se plantó frente a él. Casi podía escuchar los reproches que inundaban la cabeza de Fugaku desde la distancia.

—Ella necesita verte, hablar contigo. Y creo que tú también.

—No sabes de lo que hablas, Mikoto —Le expuso con los labios apretados—. En serio, no deberías meterte en este asunto.

La mujer contuvo un gruñido y remojó sus labios en busca de las palabras más claras posibles. Ya le habían repetido los mismo tres veces el mismo días, pero creía firmemente que podía lograr algo si insistía. Ignoró el aspecto cada vez más tenso que adquiría aquel y retomó la palabra.

—Todo este tiempo nunca la había visto en ese estado. Sé por lo que ambos han dado a entender que ha estado peor, pero yo… yo no sé qué hacer. ¿Quién mejor que tú para hablarle, para hacerle entender que debe…?

Pero el ya estaba negando, como si lo que ella planteaba fuera una completa barbaridad. No parecía enojado, pero sí convencido. La determinación era lo único que brillaba en sus ojos reservados.

—Mi presencia empeoraría todo.

—Pero… ella está así por tu ausencia.

La sonrisa irónica que él le dirigió le hizo saber lo ingenuas que sonaban sus palabras. Su corazón cayó como un bloque de hielo, instándola a replantearse lo que creía saber. No hacía falta que él lo dijera, su rostro parecía comunicarle todo lo que ella necesitaba saber para desistir de su intento. ¿Si él supiera qué hacer para ayudarla, no lo habría hecho ya?, ¿si su presencia realmente ayudara, no habría servido en algún momento durante esos dos años? El color escapó de su rostro inmediatamente, a medida que las preguntas seguían surgiendo, destruyendo sus suposiciones. Comprendió que una de las razones que habían llevado a Minato a terminar todo, fue llegar a la conclusión de que obligar a Kushina a verle el rostro todos los días, la ponía aún más mal. Que él no le hacía bien así como ella tampoco a él.

Sus pensamientos se vieron confirmados cuando él habló de nuevo.

—Mikoto, no es por mí.

—Pero… Por los cielos, yo estaba ahí… Yo la escuché…

—Yo la conozco. —Precisó poniéndole una mano en su hombro para que no caminara más. Su mirada se clavó en ella tan gélida que la mujer tuvo un escalofrío. Le habló con voz queda, tajante, sin fisuras de duda—. Ella dirige sus frustraciones hacia mí, pero lo que la tiene así no soy yo.

Entonces, después de dirigirle una mirada de advertencia, se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando. Mikoto, con el frío de la frustración recorriendo sus venas, lo observó hasta que las puertas del elevador se cerraron. Y antes de ocurrírsele qué más hacer, unos pasos detrás de ella y la posterior presencia que se detuvo a su lado, le indicaron la llegada de Fugaku. La barbilla de la mujer tembló y él pasó una mano por su espalda, como si la consolara.

Conocían a ambos desde sus tiempos de juventud. Más que amigos eran una familia, era imposible que esa aura amarga que rodeaba a aquellos dos no les alcanzara así fuera un poco. Mikoto se sentía especialmente mal, su estomago protestaba, burbujeando con abatimiento. Y Fugaku… él se limitó a negar con la cabeza y mirar la punta de sus zapatos boleados a la perfección. Él sabía más que Mikoto, aunque no lo dijera.

Luego su voz gruesa y baja interrumpió el mutismo que compartían.

—¿No has contemplado la idea de que ya exista otra persona en su vida?

—Conozco a Kushina mejor que tú, Fugaku —respondió Mikoto rodando los ojos con impaciencia—. Sé que no…

Se zafó de su abrazo mientras hablaba y decidió caminar con toda la intensión de seguir a Minato hasta que la escuchara, pero la mano de su marido se cerró sobre su hombro, deteniéndola. Ella le dirigió una mirada inquisidora y él, negando, aclaró lo que terminó por dejarla pasmada.

—No hablo de Kushina.

Se miraron a los ojos largos segundos. Ella sin palabras y él confirmándole con el inusual brillo de su mirada lo que sugería esa aclaración. Cuando Fugaku suspiró y siguió caminando, la mujer tapó su boca con la incredulidad jugando en sus nervios. Tomó aire sin saber qué hacer a continuación y despejó de su rostro el cabello que bailoteaba con la brisa. Miró de su auto a la puerta metálica que acababa atravesar su esposo y se tragó una exclamación de horror, comprendiendo lo que esa nueva información significaba en el puzle que tenía delante.

Y mientras Mikoto boqueaba en busca de palabras y Fugaku traspasaba las puertas del edificio, frente a Minato aparecía una mujer de ojos verdes que le esperaba con dos tazas de café. Él imitó aquella expresión sin darse cuenta, y mirando hacia esos ojos que le observaban con preocupación al saber con quién había pasado su hora de descanso, olvidó por un instante los problemas que le aquejaban.

Sus hombros se relajaron, su rostro se suavizó y, recibiendo el café mientras besaba una de aquellas mejillas espolvoreadas con rubor y sus sentidos se llenaban con su aroma, al fin pudo respirar con tranquilidad.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Demoré más de lo esperado con el segundo capítulo. Me vi en la obligación de replantearme una cantidad de detalles que cambiaron en cierta medida el bosquejo que tenía del fic._

 _Y bueno, ¿qué les parece la madre de Minato?, una verdadera joya, he de aceptar. A esta mujer la iremos conociendo con el paso de los capítulos, sólo adelanto que no es ese tipo de personajes que uno llega amar fácilmente (si es que se llega a eso). Ella reúne unas características más o menos chocantes para uno como hijo. Es una mujer difícil._

 _De Kushina (que por cierto no mostré mucho en este capítulo TnT, ya lo haré en el siguiente), quiero resaltar que ya vemos lo inestable, dañina e incoherente con ella misma que es. Ahondaremos en esto también con el correr del argumento. Y de Minato, pues que no lo maten antes de tiempo. Sólo esperemos a que todo se vaya aclarando. ¡Igual todos tienen sus trapitos sucios por sacar a la luz!_

 _Muchas gracias por pasarse por aquí. ¡Nos leemos en otra ocasión!_

* * *

 _Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._


	5. Capítulo 3: Entonces se hizo realidad

_**Capítulo 3: Entonces se hizo realidad**_

 _ **"Nos alejamos tanto que no se necesitó decir adiós para saber que se acabó"**_

 _ **A.**_

En cuanto entró en la sala, tuvo que obligar a sus mejillas extenderse en una sonrisa serena. Eran las ocho y media de la mañana y la reunión empezaría a las nueve. Sin embargo, como era costumbre, las personas que participarían de ella ya se encontraban reunidas, integrando un parloteo incesante que le costaba lo suyo seguir. Buscó un rostro confiable y se aproximó sin demora al encontrarlo. La mirada de Mikoto se alzó cuando ella tomó puesto a su lado y depositó sobre el cristal el grueso folio color café.

Habían transcurrido tres días desde aquel intercambio poco amistoso en su vivienda. Tres días en que ninguna había tocado el tema; ella por vergüenza y Mikoto porque aparentemente se resignó a observar en vez de intervenir. No fue fácil verla a los ojos al día siguiente en el trabajo, teniendo tan presente todo lo acaecido ese fin de semana. De cualquier modo Kushina lo agradecía, de alguna manera esa conversación le había hecho ver la realidad, aunque terminaba sin aceptarla. A pesar de haber retomado su rutina, esa sensación de aflicción seguía llenando su pecho en los momentos menos oportunos. Era como vivir suspendida en el tiempo.

—Buenos días, Kushina.

La mujer le respondió sin borrar esa dolorosa máscara de placidez. Organizó los documentos en una pila y devolvió el saludo a sus otros compañeros de labor. Poco a poco la sala se llenaba y entre murmullos y comentarios la incomodidad en ella crecía. También llevaba tres días evitando cualquier conversación personal con Isao. Podía parecer infantil, pero por más que se repetía _debes dejarle claras las cosas, Kushina,_ su mente quedaba en blanco cuando se decidía a sacarle el tema. La invadía una ansiedad tan grande que todo a su alrededor se derretía como una pintura entre el fuego y se quedaba sin palabras.

Él tampoco parecía interesado en hablarlo. La seguía tratando con la misma galantería de antes, como si cinco días atrás no la hubiera visto huir en un taxi con el rostro descompuesto de angustia y las ropas totalmente empapadas. Al segundo día de haberse reintegrado al trabajo, ambos parecían haber llegado al mutuo acuerdo de olvidarlo. Claro que eso no evitaba que Kushina sintiera incomodidad ni que Isao siguiera con su coqueteo.

Los minutos se dilataban y la constancia de estar perdiendo el tiempo le helaba la piel. También le sucedía a menudo; penetraba en su piel la certeza inquietante de tener que estar en otro lugar, haciendo algo más importante que estar sentada revolviendo papeles. Una certeza que la desconcentraba, la hacía sudar y le impedía pensar. Finalmente, cuando no encontró nada más interesante que contemplar las paredes de cristal, cruzó sus brazos sobre la mesa y suspiró.

—Empezará a dolerme la cabeza en cualquier momento —comentó, frotando sus sienes—. No aguantaré dos horas aquí sentada, escuchando cómo le dan vueltas al mismo tema.

Mikoto pasó la hoja de su revista con lentitud. A pesar de esforzarse por mostrar una expresión calmada, la presión entre sus cejas delataba cómo se sentía por su inconsistente actitud.

—Hoy decidiremos algo, no te preocupes. —Trató de seguirle el juego sin desviar sus ojos de las líneas—. Ya mañana podremos empezar con las obras y te librarás de aparecer en estas reuniones que tan poco te gustan últimamente.

Tenían entre las manos el diseño y construcción del patio exterior de un enorme hotel que pensaba abrir en las próximas semanas. Un proyecto ambicioso para el que se necesitaba más presupuesto del que el cliente estaba dispuesto a poner. La abismal diferencia había llevado a confeccionar un nuevo diseño que requiriera menos inversión, pero el cliente difirió por lo que llamó "simpleza de esquema". Entre estas disparidades tan notorias, y problemas que surgieron a raíz de ellas, el trabajo se había pospuesto y esta era una de las últimas oportunidades que la empresa daría para llegar a un punto en común.

Cada reunión era un diluvio de acusaciones, exigencias y negaciones que ella en especial ya no soportaba. El ambiente agrio que los envolvía no aportaba nada a su estabilidad anímica. Había llegado al extremo de no importarle nada tirar la toalla y dejarle la dirección del proyecto a otra persona.

Kushina observó los altos estantes de la sala, los rostros de sus compañeros y los documentos que empezaban a ojear. El reloj parecía ir más lento que de costumbre y el aire acondicionado le causaba escalofríos. Desvió su mirada hasta sus dedos que manoseaban la pulsera que había tomado antes de dirigirse a su trabajo. El delicado _dije_ en forma de estrella emitió un frágil brillo cuando se perfiló con la luz de las lámparas.

—Siendo sincera me da igual todo esto —admitió cerrando sus dedos alrededor del accesorio—. Si esto sigue así lo haré saber y que se encarte otro.

Mikoto dejó la revista sobre los folios y echó un vistazo al reloj. Para ella el trabajo también se había transformado en un peso más. Después de su conversación con Fugaku se había obligado a guardar silencio, a no entrometerse en lo que no entendía; una tarea que se le hacía casi imposible.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio aparecer en las puertas una figura que inmediatamente la llenó de aversión. Desde que lo conoció causó en ella una impresión negativa, sentía que detrás de ese rostro atractivo y colonia costosa se escondía un ser que se sabía con el poder de persuadir a los demás y que no se rendía cuando ponía sus ojos en un reto. Sus dedos se crisparon y sus labios se fruncieron cuando Kushina encontró al individuo y desvió azarosa sus ojos. Aunque trató de impedirlo, las palabras escaparon de sus labios como un tsunami que arrastra consigo escombros y se estrella con todo lo que encuentra en su camino.

—¿Y lo harías porque no toleras al cliente o porque no te ves trabajando codo a codo con la razón de tus últimos problemas?

El poco color que Kushina conservaba en su rostro se esfumó. Por sus ojos pasaron tantas emociones que Mikoto no fue capaz de distinguir el principio o término de ninguna. Al final, mordiendo sus labios, la mujer puso los codos en la mesa y tapó su rostro mientras se tragaba un gemido de agonía. Ella la observó sin emoción y le dirigió una mirada afilada a Isao que sonreía de medio lado y se acercaba con toda la intención de hablarles. Él arqueó sus cejas sin entender la advertencia, pero tuvo el tacto de tomar asiento a varios puestos de distancia.

—Te agradecería enormemente si dejas de castigarme con esos comentarios.

—Tú misma te castigas —puntualizó sin dejar su semblante adusto—. Lo haces en toda ocasión que te niegas a poner límites.

—No entiendo qué quieres que haga.

Mikoto resopló y viró su mirada de nuevo a la revista.

—No debe importante qué quieren los demás que hagas. Debería bastarte con hacer lo que sólo tú deseas.

Kushina descubrió su rostro y respiró hondo. Su reflejo en la mesa de cristal le devolvió la mirada; pudo ver así sus ojos hundidos y mejillas sin color. Las pecas de su rostro y su cabello rojo la hacían parecer aún más pálida y enferma. Y las oscuras marcas bajo sus ojos, resultado de tanto estrés y falta de descanso, no hacían más que desmejorar aún más su imagen.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que no estoy haciendo lo que deseo?

—Por favor, Kushina. No puedes decirme que he pasado los últimos quince años de mi vida conociéndote y apenas me entero que tu vida ideal consiste en andar desmadejada por los pasillos, consumirte en la tristeza y observar tu celular esperando una llamada que no llegará. ¿En serio pretendes hacerme creer que te gusta vivir como si el mundo se estuviera cayendo mientras tú sólo agachas la cabeza?

Un revuelo de hojas anunció la llegada de la última persona que esperaban. Los cinco individuos que dirigían el proyecto se sentaron alrededor de la mesa cuando vieron entrar a un hombre bajo, barrigón y de rostro redondo que cargaba consigo un maletín negro. Kushina miró a su amiga con las cejas apretadas, pero Mikoto había puesto toda su atención en los planos que el video vin proyectaba en el panel blanco. El tiempo de charlas había acabado, parecía decir su expresión serena, era momento de trabajar.

Kushina trató de copiar su actitud. Miró las fotografías, centró sus ojos en la persona que empezaba a hablar, abrió su folio para repasar la información que ya sabía de memoria, pero su obstinado cerebro rechazaba disminuir el peso que las palabras de Mikoto tenían. Buscó una manera de contradecir su argumento, pero era una tarea inalcanzable cuando ella misma se había dicho lo mismo durante esa semana.

Suspiró, y siguiendo un impulso repentino, abrió su bolso y revolvió en él hasta dar con su celular. Sintió sobre sí la mirada reprobatoria de Mikoto pero la ignoró. Puso la contraseña de inicio y revisó sus notificaciones. Tenía cuatro chats con mensajes; dos eran de clientes que había atendido en el pasado, uno hacía un reclamo y el otro preguntaba si tenía agenda para un diseño más; el tercero era de un número desconocido y el cuarto Isao.

Su pulso se sacudió y por sus brazos subió un estremecimiento. Inmediatamente apagó la pantalla del móvil y lo buscó con la mirada. A dos puestos de distancia sus ojos oscuros miraban con enfado al hombre de cara de redonda e intercambiaba palabras susurradas con la persona sentada a su lado. Todos sus compañeros, de hecho, parecían tan molestos como él.

Contempló los rostros en la mesa, intentando distinguir la razón de tanta agitación. Al encontrar al cliente de semblante testarudo que se había cruzado de brazos, entendió que se había perdido algo importante. Se giró hacia Mikoto para preguntar, pero justo en ese instante un sonido agudo rompió la red de susurros y miradas contrariadas; un timbre de llamada.

Todas las miradas se centraron en Kushina. Por sus mejillas subió una caricia caliente al descubrir que el ruido provenía del celular que ella aún apretaba entre sus manos.

—Disculpen —murmuró mientras se levantaba como un resorte. Dejó el bolso sobre la silla que antes ocupaba, maldiciéndose por no haber configurado el perfil de llamada antes de la reunión. Trató de ignorar las miradas que la seguían, y mientras sus zapatos dejaban un rastro de ecos camino a las puertas, miró a la pantalla.

Casi tropieza con sus propios pies. El suave sonrojo que había adquirido segundos antes, se esfumó en menor tiempo del que tardó en llegar. Cerró las puertas tras su espalda y el pasillo ante ella pareció difuminarse. La envolvió una sensación fría, como siempre sucedía cuando siquiera ese nombre salía en una conversación.

Mordió su labio inferior con preocupación, entendiendo que ella ya lo sabía y ahora llamaba para restregarle en la cara que al fin se confirmaba lo que Kushina negó por años. Dejó ir la llamada a buzón y esperó por repulsivos segundos mientras rogaba que no insistiera. Pero Akiko no era de esas personas que se echaban para atrás tan fácilmente; su foto no tardó en aparecer de nuevo en la pantalla y Kushina no tuvo más remedio que arrastrar el icono verde y cerrar los ojos.

—Señora, qué sorpresa. —Se reprendió por el hilo de voz que dio forma a las palabras. No quería mostrarse afectada, pero su suegra siempre conseguía intimidarla. No importaba la distancia que las separara, escuchar su voz la convertía en una criatura tímida y sudorosa incapaz de hilar dos ideas seguidas.

—Ni tanta, niña —respondió la mujer en la línea, su voz tan suave y afilada como siempre que se dirigía a ella. El corazón de Kushina latió veloz con un mal presentimiento, sólo logró calmarse repitiéndose que se encontraban a ciudades de distancia. Que una llamada la podía soportar. Y que si el asunto se ponía tenso, bien podía colgar y no volver a contestar. Entonces Akiko habló y sus palabras derrumbaron sus supuestos—. ¿Te parece tomar un café conmigo esta tarde?

* * *

—Tenemos que llegar a cada rincón del país. Expandir nuestras rutas, hacer alianzas en las ciudades a las que aún no llegamos, invertir en infraestructura —decía el individuo en la proyección—. Nos llegan meses decisivos después del verano, un paso en falso y podemos perder mucho dinero. Pido discreción y paciencia.

Dicho esto la comunicación se cerró y en pantalla apareció el logo verde de la empresa. Los funcionarios intercambiaron pareceres, repartieron tareas y al cabo de unos minutos cada uno se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta. Una vez fuera, Fugaku Uchiha formuló la pregunta que rondaba su cabeza desde hacía horas.

—¿Qué piensas hacer?

—De momento disfrutar mis semanas libres —respondió Minato sin quitar su mirada del pasillo—. Después… no sé qué tan buena idea será dejar la empresa en estos momentos, aún lo estoy analizando.

Atravesaron las puertas al final del pasillo. Una bifurcación los esperaba tras ellas, y aunque el ala de producción quedaba a la izquierda, Fugaku siguió a Minato por el desvío de la derecha. Sortearon los funcionaros que recorrían apresurados los pisos, atendieron los requerimientos de algunos pocos y siguieron caminando.

—¿Entonces vas en serio?

Minato empujó las puertas que habían aparecido ante ellos, respondiendo el saludo de un oficinista que pasaba por su lado cargado de folios. No redujo el paso, la reunión se había extendido hasta más del medio día y quería alcanzar a descansar así fuera unos minutos antes de dar inicio la segunda jornada.

—Por supuesto —dijo encogiendo un poco los hombros—. Desde hace meses quiero dejar la ciudad, y ahora que me ha resultado una oportunidad laboral bajo buenos términos, no voy a desechar la idea tan fácil.

Su actual contrato de trabajo estaba por vencer y sus semanas vacacionales por iniciar. Las circunstancias se sumaban y todas en conjunto daban forma a la oportunidad perfecta para buscar nuevos aires. Una oportunidad que podía no presentarse en mucho tiempo. Las puertas parecían abrirse para él; al fin podía decir que tenía ante sí una posible salida a tantos problemas. Nueva ciudad, nuevo trabajo… empezar de nuevo.

Se despidió de Fugaku cuando llegaron al área del ascensor. Su compañero preguntó qué le sucedía y él respondió que antes debía pasar por su oficina, que se veían después. Retomó el camino sin esperar una respuesta. Cuando ya se vio solo, se permitió respirar profundo y mirar todo con detenimiento. Aminoró el paso y borró su semblante despreocupado.

El ala financiera apareció ante él y el nudo en su estómago se tensó. Removió intranquilo el botón superior de su camisa, como si éste fuera culpable de su sensación de asfixia. Desde que abrió los ojos al sonar la alarma, presentía que algo no esperado sucedería. Se había vestido y conducido hasta el edificio, sin poder deshacerse de esa apabullante y aplastante impresión.

Saludó a las pocas secretarias que seguían en la amplía galería, buscando a una en particular. No la encontró y el alivio que sobrevino sobre sí fue descomunal. Sintiéndose menos pesado se apresuró a introducirse por el pasillo de las oficinas. Alcanzó el final del pasaje y viró a la izquierda, justo donde una mujer de uniforme azul guardaba documentos en un escritorio. Frente a ella, bajo la luz de un enorme ventanal, dos hileras de sillas verdes se hallaban vacías.

—Señor Namikaze, lo estaba esperando —dijo su secretaria, una mujer treintañera que trabajaba con él desde el primer día que subió al puesto que hoy ocupaba. Minato la miró con duda y consultó la hora en su reloj. Eran la una y cinco de la tarde, no entendía qué hacía ella aún ahí.

—¿Qué hace aquí, Haruno?

La mujer señaló las puertas de su oficina mientras agarraba su bolso.

—Estaba por salir cuando llegaron a buscarlo —explicó poniéndose en pie. Minato arqueó las cejas mientras ella regresaba la silla a su sitio y caminaba hasta él—. Decidí terminar unos pendientes mientras usted llegaba.

—No veo a nadie aquí —inquirió mostrando las sillas de espera donde efectivamente no se encontraba nadie—. Además de ser el caso, debió decirle que esperara a que se cumpliera el horario de receso. No quedarse usted a esperar que regresara, ¿qué tal que no hubiera pasado por la oficina?

Mebuki Haruno hizo un gesto condescendiente con su mano y lo rodeó para encaminarse después por el pasillo.

—Supuse que habían quedado de verse. Me pareció de mal gusto dejarla esperando afuera. Le he dejado entrar.

Lo dijo con tanta seguridad que de Minato huyeron las palabras. Entreabrió los labios, observó la puerta y regresó su mirada hasta la mujer que ya se alejaba. Sacudió la cabeza y entonces cuestionó con el desconcierto tinturando sus palabras;

—¿Está diciendo que dejó entrar a un desconocido en mi oficina?

La secretaria suspiró y lo observó con la misma extrañeza que él la observaba a ella. Sus ojos parecían preguntarse la razón de su falta de comprensión, de su falta de agudeza.

—No es un desconocido, señor, es su esposa.

* * *

Entró a la oficina con tal lentitud que él mismo se sorprendió. No sabía qué podía encontrar dentro, llevaban cinco días sin versen ni dirigirse la palabra. Ya dentro de las cuatro paredes contuvo la respiración y la enfocó.

De espaldas a la puerta ella contemplaba una fotografía que probablemente había tomado de su escritorio. Minato recorrió su silueta tratando de ignorar ese cosquilleo de desazón que llenaba su tórax. Iba vestida con un pantalón ajustado y una chaqueta blanca sobre una blusa negra; el conjunto enaltecía las formas femeninas de su cuerpo, realzaba sus piernas estilizadas y las líneas encantadoras de su clavícula. Ella pareció sentirle porque alzó su mirada y clavó en él sus ojos deslustrados.

Kushina lo inspeccionó con el mismo detalle que él a ella. Casi parecía que ambos buscaban en el otro alguna señal de su estado de ánimo para no cometer un desliz y herir susceptibilidades. De pronto, en ese intercambio de reconocimiento, Minato tuvo la impresión de que esa oficina era demasiado pequeña para ambos. Que el espacio no daba abasto a todo lo que rodeaba la existencia de los dos. Ella trató de sonreír pero los músculos de su cara rehusaron moverse de su sitio. Él dio un paso al frente, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—Lamento no haber avisado antes de venir —dijo ella regresando la fotografía a su sitio. Su voz, a pesar de no ser más que un susurro, pareció hacer eco entre esas paredes—. También lamento haber ingresado sin autorización, pero…

—No tienes que disculparte por nada, Kushina. Al contrario, me alegro de verte aquí.

Llegó hasta ella y a pesar de querer actuar natural, se quedó congelado. Quiso saludarla pero no supo cómo. Recordar su último encuentro cargado de palabras hirientes, miradas laceradas y ruegos ignorados le hacía sentir fuera de lugar siquiera rozarle un cabello. La contempló como si se tratara de una intocable muñeca de porcelana y ella hizo lo mismo con él. Estar de pie frente al otro sin poder decir nada pronto los llenó de incomodidad.

Minato fue el primero en romper el contacto visual; carraspeó, señaló con torpeza la silla de cuero ante el escritorio y pasó por su lado sin atreverse a hacer el menor amago de tocarla. Ella le siguió con la mirada mientras él rodeaba el escritorio y tomaba asiento. Ese irracional y conocido sentimiento de rechazo le formó un nudo en la garganta al imitarle y poner el bolso sobre sus piernas.

—¿Por qué te alegra? —Kushina se aventuró a preguntar cuando el silencio los volvió a rodear. Minato cruzó los dedos sobre la mesa al no encontrar en qué ocuparlos.

—Llevo el día entero pensando en llamarte —reconoció en voz baja—. Tu visita lo hace todo más sencillo.

La vio apretar los labios como si no le gustara lo que acababa de escuchar. Pareció que quería preguntar algo, pero tras sacudir su cabeza, dio la impresión de desechar la idea.

—En ese caso tu madre se adelantó. Me llamó en horas de la mañana.

El rostro de Minato se contrajo como si le hubieran asestado un golpe. Observó el semblante femenino que de a poco se transformaba en uno severo y pasó una mano por su rostro.

—Lo lamento mucho —confesó—, ¿te dijo algo ofensivo o…?

—Me invitó a un café.

—Entonces no fue tan mal…

—Y me exigió no tratar de engañarte, seducirte o hacer cualquier cosa de mi estilo para que cambies de opinión —completó ella sin mudar su seriedad. Apoyó los codos en el escritorio, y mirando de reojo la fotografía que tenía en manos cuando él entró a la oficina, añadió —. Dime algo, Minato, ¿debo tener conocimiento de algo importante antes de ir a ese café?, ¿algo que ella y tú sepan pero que yo ignore?

Minato no dijo nada, Kushina le contempló haciendo lo mismo. Ese prudente silencio decía más que cualquier frase; había tanto que uno sabía y el otro no que era difícil decidirse por dónde empezar a contar. Al final Minato extendió su mano izquierda sobre el escritorio, la argolla dorada brilló y Kushina entendió. Botó el aire de sus pulmones, con ambas manos apartó el cabello de su rostro y finalmente entrelazó los dedos a la altura de sus labios apretados. Sus ojos miraban el anillo como si estuviera de duelo.

—Creo que llegó el momento de deshacernos de esto.

—Entiendo —susurró. Era de esperarse, de alguna manera lo habían insinuado la última vez que hablaron. Pero suponer y saber eran cosas muy diferentes—. ¿Era por eso que querías llamarme?, ¿para que habláramos del divorcio?

—En parte sí.

Él buscó su mirada, pero ella sólo tenía ojos para la argolla, aunque no parecía contemplarla. Más bien aparentaba estar sumida en pensamientos tan profundos que ya no escuchaba ni veía nada. Al cabo de un tiempo, cuando él ya se planteaba hablarle de nuevo, ella bajó las manos y se puso en pie como si estuviera en un transe.

—Muy bien, buscaré un abogado entonces.

La observó agarrar el bolso con aire ausente y darse la vuelta hacia la puerta. Sintió —cuando ella ya había dado dos pasos— que debía decir algo, cualquier cosa, que después quizá no tendría de nuevo la oportunidad o no significaría lo mismo. Su corazón saltó como hechizado cuando se puso en pie y a largos pasos se plantó ante ella.

—Espera.

Ella negó y trató de evadirlo.

—No me siento bien ahora, hablamos en otro momento, por favor.

—Kushina, espera. —Rodeó sus muñecas, deteniéndola. Kushina le miró como si en cualquier momento fuera a desfallecer. Había empalidecido, en sus ojos no asomaba ninguna emoción. Minato pasó saliva y siguió hablando—. Quería puntualizar algo antes de hacer cualquier cosa. No quiero que te lleves una idea equivocada de esto. Ven, escúchame.

Ella trató de alejarse una última vez, pero a Minato lo rodeaba una sensación tan incomprensible como agobiante que le repetía una y otra vez no dejarla salir. Luego la soltó, pero antes de ella conseguir dar un paso, esa misma presión en su pecho lo impulsó a cometer una imprudencia; puso ambas manos en sus mejillas, cerró los ojos y apoyó su frente en la de ella.

Tener que agacharse para lograr entrar en contacto con su rostro no le molestó en absoluto. Sintió sus respiraciones mezclarse, pudo respirar su aroma de nuevo, sintió su calor bajo las palmas de sus manos… ¿por qué lo hacía?, ¿por qué sentía esa necesidad de constatar si seguía sintiendo lo mismo? Ella agarró sus antebrazos como si quisiera quitar las manos de su rostro, pero luego se quedó tan quieta como él.

Una última vez, se dijo, sólo una última vez.

Lentamente bajó hasta sus labios, dejándole tiempo a ella de rechazarle. Pero Kushina se limitó a respirar y observarle con las rodillas temblorosas. Se sentía una niña de nuevo, con el pecho inflado de ilusiones que parecían perfectamente posibles. Por un momento omitió lo que había sucedido, olvidó que de un tiempo para acá eran una pareja completamente disfuncional y toxica, dejó pasar que el noventa por ciento de las ocasiones que se veían su corazón dolía, y simplemente entreabrió los labios esperando el contacto.

Ya había cerrado los ojos, ya sus labios se movían sobre los masculinos, ya sentía la adrenalina dispararse por sus venas, ya las manos de Minato la sostenían con necesidad y urgencia, cuando la puerta se abrió y una voz que ella conocía a la perfección asesinó las mariposas de su estómago con la misma rapidez que habían surgido.

Kushina enfocó a la mujer en la puerta y ella, usando el uniforme de la empresa, le devolvió la misma mirada de consternación. Minato, aún embebido por el beso, también contempló a la recién llegada. Su semblante se desestabilizó, sus manos bajaron y sus cejas se fruncieron.

—Mei…

—Lamento interrumpir.

La puerta volvió a su sitio antes de alguno contestar. Minato se volvió hacia Kushina, pero ella le miraba con tanto enojo que dio un inconsciente paso atrás.

—Ey, ¿qué te sucede?

Inmediatamente las palabras salieron de sus labios, Kushina pasó como una exhalación por su costado. Minato dio largas zancadas y la retuvo por el brazo. Un escalofrío bajó por su espalda al toparse con su mirada inyectada en indignación.

—Dijiste que ya no tenías contacto con esa mujer —reprochó con voz rígida. Minato miró de ella a la puerta y entendió. Entreabrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla; las palabras rechazaron salir de sus labios por más que intentó defenderse—. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan desvergonzado de recriminarme algo cuando llevas viéndote con ella tantos meses?

Ella se liberó y él se apresuró aferrarla por los hombros. Su pulso se había acelerado llenándolo de un extraño espanto que no conocía.

—Suéltame, Minato —exigió Kushina rehuyendo su mirada—. No quiero estar aquí.

—No es como piensas… Escúchame…

—¿No es como pienso? —Sus ojos enojados se incrustaron en los suyos, robándole la respiración—. Me mentiste.

—Kushina…

—¡Conoces perfectamente las intenciones que tiene contigo y aún así sigues viéndola! ¿Qué crees que le dice eso a ella?, ¿qué crees que me da para pensar? Que mientas para verte con una mujer que busca en ti lo que se supone que ya tienes con otra…

Minato sacudió la cabeza como si estuviera despejando ideas indeseadas. Como si no quisiera aceptar lo que sus actos insinuaban. Se vio reflejado en la mirada de Kushina y sus hombros se hundieron. Olvidó ese último fin de semana, observó en retrospectiva los últimos meses y no tuvo más remedio que agachar la cabeza. La mujer desistió de sus intentos por sacar sus manos de encima. Él quiso estrecharla contra él, pero Kushina se mostraba tan alterada, herida y ofendida que no se atrevió.

—Lo lamento.

Kushina apretó su bolso. Su pecho subía y bajaba con gran rapidez.

—No mientas. ¿Te parece divertido tontear conmigo en tu oficina mientras ella te espera en algún lugar de este edificio?

—Kushina…

—Mírame a los ojos y respóndeme una cosa. —Él hizo lo que pedía con aprensión. Sus manos temblaron sin saber porqué. ¿Si hasta hace minutos decía que no quería tratar de restaurar nada, porqué de súbito lo asaltaba ese miedo atroz a dejarla ir?—. ¿La ayudaste a conseguir trabajo aquí?

Sus ojos brillaron, su corazón dejó de latir por un segundo.

—¿Por qué me preg…?

—Sólo contesta sí o no. —Lo interrumpió con voz aguda y ligeramente temblorosa—. ¿La ayudaste a conseguir trabajo en la misma empresa que tú?, ¿la ayudaste a estar cerca de ti y luego me dijiste que ya no la veías?

La observó como no lo hacía en semanas. Ese extraño color purpura en sus ojos lo congeló con el desasosiego que transmitía. Ella frunció las cejas ante su silencio y las suaves pecas que salpicaban su piel se sacudieron. Recorrió con su mirada las hebras de cabello rojizo que caían sobre su frente y rozaban sus pestañas rizadas. El delgado puente de su nariz, aquellos labios rellenos que se apretaron cuando él, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada, cerró los ojos. Una venenosa punzada le atravesó el pecho, un indecible dolor se extendió sobre la herida al verse obligado responder con la verdad.

—Sí.

La mirada de Kushina se llenó de decepción. Bajó sus ojos al suelo y con sorpresiva suavidad se zafó de su agarre dando un paso atrás. No pudo evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran de rabia y sus manos se cerraran en puños de contención. ¿Cómo podía confesarlo con tanta tranquilidad?, ¿cómo pudo ella no verlo antes?

Inspiró hondo observando las puertas que ahora se le hacían tan lejanas. Él seguía frente a ella pero no agregó nada, ni siquiera la miraba. Fue en ese momento que la poseyó una urgencia colosal de mostrarse fuerte. De hacer oídos sordos al llanto de su corazón y agarrarse a la humillación y frenesí que sentía.

—Entonces supongo que estamos a mano —espetó con toda la entereza de la que fue capaz. Él abrió los ojos con estupor. Ese color azul la enfocó y se oscureció—. No hay nada qué hablar aquí.

Kushina se dio la vuelta a pesar de sentir que el piso se tambaleaba a su paso. Que las paredes se cerraban sobre ella. Que se inflaba de tanta ira que su pecho amenazaba con explotar. Por un momento deseó que él la retuviera, que le cerrara el paso y le impidiera atravesar los pasillos de la empresa con el rostro desecho en una expresión de desencanto y desconsuelo. Pero Minato no lo hizo y muy en el fondo ella lo agradeció.

Atravesó las puertas de la oficina sintiendo que dejaba caer bajo sus pies los trozos de esa necia esperanza que no sabía, había estado guardando. Ignoró las miradas que le dirigían y agilizó el paso. Tuvo que morder sus labios temblorosos para evitar soltar todo aquello que se acumulaba en la base de su garganta.

Una cinta de recuerdos pasó por sus ojos y sintió que se quedaba sin respiración. Vio una cancha de césped. Un balón que pasaba de pie a pie. Rayos de sol que rozaban el cabello de la persona que robaba su mirada. Una rosa. Su propio rostro sonriendo.

Tapó su boca y sus dedos se estremecieron.

Vio su cabello derramado en un edredón gris. Su cuerpo desnudo sobre una cama ajena. Un cielo con estrellas. Vio a su madre sonriéndoles. A su padre observándoles con orgullo. Vio un vestido blanco detrás del cristal de una tienda. Una casa con un bosque detrás. Su vientre creciendo más y más.

¿Cómo podían haberse convertido en seres tan mezquinos?, ¿por qué tenían que ser los dos tan miserables?

Llegó a las puertas del elevador y la primera línea de humedad recorrió su rostro. Entró en la caja metálica con la mirada empañada y apoyó su espalda en la pared. Las dos personas en el ascensor la miraron y ella trató de calmarse, pero no pudo; eso que sentía dentro de sí era más grande que ella, al menos de momento se creyó con todo el derecho de incomodarlos, de hacer ver su coraje. Antes de la puerta cerrarse con suavidad, lo último que vio fue a Minato detenerse en la mitad del pasillo como si a último momento hubiese comprendido sus palabras y hubiera tratado de alcanzarla.

Ella botó un suspiro temeroso y negó, cansada de todo ese ir y venir. Él pasó una mano por su rostro y apretó los dientes, impotente. Las puertas se cerraron, la visión se cortó y ambos entendieron eso como un veredicto oficial.

No había nada que pudieran hacer para remediarlo.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Aquí está el tercer capítulo. Son pocas las personas que están leyendo el fic, pero ojalá les esté gustando. En este fic he tratado de usar una narración ligera, que sea acorde al ambiente de la trama. No soy buena escribiendo sobre relaciones, pero estoy esforzándome por mostrar lo que quiero sin dejar de lado mi estilo._

 _He retrasado un poco el momento de empezar a mostrar sobre las vidas de los protagonistas antes de este gran problemón, pero ya estamos llegando. Los capítulos introductorios acaban aquí._

 _Gracias por pasarse ^^ nos leemos en otra ocasión._

 _¡Adiós!_

* * *

 _Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._


	6. Capítulo 4: Rojo

_**Capítulo 4: Rojo**_

 _ **"Tu dolor es la ruptura de la coraza que encierra a tu entendimiento"**_

 _ **Khalil Gibran.**_

El Dr Inoichi Yamanaka, sentado en un gran sillón mullido de cuero, entrelazó los dedos de sus manos después de tenderle a la mujer del diván una nueva caja de pañuelos. Ella recibió la caja sin mirarlo y la apretó contra su pecho. Con las piernas recogidas, los brazos alrededor de sus rodillas y los ojos acuosos y rojos dirigidos al suelo, parecía sentirse tan perdida que él prefirió darle espacio para pensar y ordenar sus pensamientos. No tenía idea de qué podía sucederle —y hasta cierto grado le preocupaba la posible recaída que sugería su estado— pero creyó prudente permitirle desahogarse que bombardearla con preguntas cuando la vio traspasar las puertas de su oficina echa un huracán de rabia y lágrimas.

Reprimiendo un suspiro, aquel hombre contempló los títulos que ostentaba con orgullo en las paredes de empapelado gris. Veinte años de estudio superior no habían transcurrido en vano. Tenía tras de sí tal carga académica y de experiencia, que sus pares de más edad se sorprendían y él se sentía a gusto y vivía bien. Podía ejercer su labor en sitios de mayor prestigio, poner su mano en proyectos que ofrecieran gruesas entradas económicas, pero por cuestiones familiares y de comodidad, cinco años atrás tomó la impulsiva decisión de trasladarse con su esposa a Konoha y alimentar un consultorio desde cero. Desde entonces por esa oficina habían entrado y salido personas de todas las edades y género, y él había |atendido sus problemas y acompañado en su superación. Se sentía grande y satisfecho cuando regresaba una sonrisa a las personas, cuando juntos veían el camino ya transitado y respiraban con alivio al divisar las ciclópeas y tormentosas barreras derribadas.

Por desgracia, pese a ser ese el objetivo, no siempre llegaban hasta ahí. Muchos eran los que se rendían en el camino, que perdían la paciencia o los ánimos de seguir caminando. Eran demasiados los que dejaban su obra a medio hacer y se consumían —de rodillas y con el rostro gacho— por la oscuridad que los asediaba. La mente humana era una maravilla, un tejido complejo de ideas, órdenes, imágenes, colores y emociones que, con estímulos precisos, podían ponerse en su contra si se lo permitían.

—¿Qué ocurrió mientras estuve fuera, Kushina? —preguntó en cuanto la sintió mucho más calmada. Su voz surgió suave, deslizándose por la oficina junto al susurro de la gigantesca pecera cerca de la puerta. Peces de aspecto delicado y colores llamativos recogían piedras diminutas y las dejaban caer como globos pintorescos que se estrellan contra una carretera cubierta de nieve—. ¿Quieres contarme?

La mujer, sin levantar su mirada del suelo ni hacer el menor amago de hablar, inspiró hondo mientras limpiaba de su rostro los restos de humedad. Ya no parecía atribulada, pero en sus ojos opacos y labios temblorosos se leía el cansancio. A Inoichi le intranquilizaba pensar que su paciente no pudiera —o no quisiera— levantarse de nuevo y decidiera desandar el sendero hasta el mismo sitio en el que la encontró cuando empezaron las consultas. Era mucho el avance que habían logrado, eran muchos miedos los que hasta el momento habían vencido. Era cierto que con la instrucción precisa, un quiebre emocional en ese instante podía significar un impulso para su tratamiento, pero él sentía en el pecho una sensación pesada que le repetía una interminable frase; si el quiebre se debía a algo que Kushina aún no estaba preparada para afrontar, se podía convertir en una peligrosa arma de doble filo.

—El viernes pasado discutí con mi marido las únicas dos veces que hablamos en todo el día. —Contó en un hilo de voz. El Doctor Yamanaka se fijó que mientras hablaba, ella apretaba con más fuerza las rodillas hacia su pecho, como si se protegiera de lo que sentía—. En la mañana le lancé a la cabeza la vajilla que su madre nos regaló hace unos años. Fue la primera vez que estuve cerca de hacerle daño… o al menos daño físico.

Kushina lo enfocó y por sus labios se deslizó una sonrisa afligida, cargada de pena. Inoichi se limitó a cabecear con asentimiento y convidarla con la mirada a seguir hablando.

—Los platos se estrellaron con la pared y los trozos de cristal saltaron en el suelo. Antes de que dijera algo salí de la casa y no lo volví a ver hasta la noche. Me sentía tan enojada que eso opacó cualquier sentimiento de culpa… casi le hago daño y no me importó lo suficiente como para tratar de comunicarme con él y conversar, ¿por qué? —La voz de la mujer bajó hasta convertirse en un susurro quebrado—. ¿Desde cuándo trato de agredir a los demás y lo veo tan normal que no me causa remordimientos?, sólo cuando regresé a casa entendí que la impulsividad había jugado en mi contra de nuevo. Suelo dejarme manejar por mis emociones.

—¿Aún no lo han hablado? —Ella negó y él suspiró—. ¿Por qué?

—No he tenido ocasión, Doctor —dijo con los ojos brillantes. Su barbilla volvió a temblar y ella apretó los labios en un intento por calmarse—. Quizá lo hubiera intentado esa noche al llegar a casa y él se comportara más frío y enojado conmigo que de costumbre, pero… pero él no regresó ni esa noche ni las siguientes.

—Dijiste que ese día discutieron dos veces.

—Sí, pero por razones muy diferentes. —Kushina hablaba despacio, como si no se sintiera capaz de elevar su voz. Como si le costara confesarlo o reconocerlo. Inoichi vio su rostro enrojecer, antecediendo las lágrimas que posiblemente se aproximaban—. En la noche acompañé a otro hombre a su apartamento. Quería dejarme llevar, hacer lo que nunca había cruzado mi mente, creí que había llegado a mi limite, que ya no quería conservar nada de lo que tenía en mi hogar… entonces Minato se enteró y cuando hablamos dijo que se rendía, que ya no quería más de esto. —Ella apartó el cabello de su rostro y lo miró directo a los ojos, señalando su propio pecho—. Entonces cuando lo vi alejarse sentí aquí un aguijón horrible. Supe entonces que había cometido un error gigantesco. ¿Pero qué podía hacer llegados a ese punto?, no me sentí lo suficientemente valiente como para comunicarme con él. No reuní valor sino hasta una semana después.

El Dr Yamanaka asintió y apartó la mirada. Ambos permanecieron en silencio, reflexionando sobre lo dicho y las palabras que pendían del aire. Semanas atrás, cuando ella acudió por primera vez al consultorio, él creyó erróneamente que no sería un caso tan complicado. Pero tras unas pocas sesiones se encontró con un estambre colmado de inicios y finales abruptos, de nudos confusos y miedos enrevesados. Acumulado de pesares y temores que se manifestaban en ansiedad y que ella dirigía a una sola persona.

A Kushina le gustaba hablar de su infancia y juventud. Rara vez cruzaba esa línea que le indicaba el inicio de su adultez, salvo para hacer pequeños comentarios que inconscientemente parecía querer reprimir. Según palabras de ella misma, le traía emociones que no sabía interpretar. Y tal como él lo veía, ella era una mujer a la que no le interesaba tener las cosas bajo control, era más espontanea, más de tomar decisiones sin meditarlo. Por lo mismo se le complicaba cuando tenía que tomar la delantera o el liderato en algún aspecto de su vida, justo lo que las circunstancias de los últimos años exigían de ella.

—¿El día que hablaste con él fue hoy?

—Sí.

—¿Y no fue bien?

Kushina pareció encogerse en el diván. Contrario a lo que él esperaba, su semblante se cerró en una gruesa máscara que borró cualquier rastro de dolor. El rojo de su rostro seguía ahí, sus parpados hinchados también, pero el brillo del tormento desapareció en un parpadeo. La observó desechar un pañuelo y tomar otro de la caja. Con sumo cuidado lo pasó bajo sus ojos y mejillas. Finalmente —con el rostro seco y un suspiro calmo—, lo miró. Inoichi tuvo tiempo sólo de inspirar antes de ella empezar a relatarle, con voz indiferente pero baja, los acontecimientos de ese día. Y todo adquirió sentido.

Su ira, su momento de quiebre, su actitud discordante, su alterado estado de ánimo. Nunca antes Inoichi Yamanaka pudo ver con tanta claridad y exactitud la influencia que ese hombre tenía en su paciente. Influencia de la que seguramente él no era consciente, y que a su modo de ver, era excesiva. Kushina terminó de hablar pero Inoichi sólo la observó; ella bajó de nuevo su mirada y cubrió su rostro tras las manos. Lo asaltó de repente la impresión de hallarse ante una bomba de tiempo. Una bomba que debía explotar para alcanzar tranquilidad.

—En este momento debería encontrarme al otro lado de la ciudad, en un estúpido café con una mujer que me odia por el simple hecho de estar casada con su hijo. En el trabajo deben preguntarse por qué no aparezco ni contesto llamadas. Tengo pendientes, estoy agotada y me aterra todo lo que pueda suceder a partir de ahora. Yo… en lo único que puedo pensar es en lo pequeña que me siento.

—Kushina…

Ella lo interrumpió. Un espasmo recorrió su cuerpo.

—Lo primero que pensé es que era un desgraciado. Pero luego entendí que en ese caso también lo soy yo. ¿Tiene derecho una desgraciada sentirse humillada por otro desgraciado que le hizo lo mismo que ella a él?, tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza que no me decido qué hacer.

—¿No crees que puedes estar apresurándote?

Kushina bajó las manos y clavó su mirada vestida de rojo en él.

—¿Qué?

—Ustedes no conversan, Kushina. Se quedan con las primeras impresiones. Así como piensas lo peor de él en este momento, él puede estar pensando lo mismo de ti desde hace una semana.

El rostro de Kushina adquirió un semblante pensativo. ¿Qué tan cierto era aquello? Buscó una manera de contradecirlo, pero no la halló. Dentro de sí sabía que la última vez que uno de los dos tomó la iniciativa de romper el silencio que los envolvía, sucedió muchos meses atrás. ¿Pero eso realmente significaba que lo que acababa de suceder fuera fruto de un malentendido?, tampoco lo creía, no cuando esa mujer ya había dejado claro lo que quería y Minato se había comprometido hacerla a un lado. Quizá una conversación hubiese mitigado el daño, pero no quitaba lo que ambos habían hecho.

O quizá, de tener una relación saludable y comunicativa, nada de eso hubiera sucedido en primer lugar. Apoyó la cabeza en el diván y presionó sobre sus ojos. ¿Cuántas de todas las discusiones que tuvieron en los últimos meses pudieron evitarse de haberlo hablado?, ¿si ambos hubieran intentado sobrellevar el dolor juntos, como debía ser, existía la posibilidad que su relación no se hubiera roto de esa manera?, ¿si ella no hubiera preferido guardar todo para sí? A pesar de lo mucho que su terapeuta le había repetido lo mismo, sólo ahora entendía el gran daño que se había hecho huyendo de lo que sentía y pensaba.

Inoichi respiró hondo y apretó la parte superior del lapicero. Cuando la punta estuvo a la vista, tomó la agenda que había dejado sobre el cristal de la mesa e hizo pequeñas observaciones escritas. En las consultas anteriores se había limitado a conocerla y percibir todo aquello que la mortificaba, pero creía que ya era hora de profundizar en esos puntos. Ahora que ella entendía qué le hacía daño, debía empezar a buscar dentro de su vida las causas y derribarlas. Después sería tarde, debía iniciar con ese trabajo de inmediato si era posible. Esa sensación de vulnerabilidad que advertía en Kushina podía ser un problema si no la usaba para contrarrestar las dificultades que desfilaban ante ella. Convertir esa debilidad en un arma era su prioridad.

—Te culpas, ¿verdad?

—No he hecho las cosas bien.

—¿Y crees que él sí?

—Al menos lo intentó. Yo me limité a ignorar todo —respondió sin emoción, como si leyera líneas escritas tanto tiempo atrás que ya se las sabía de memoria.

—¿Por qué intentas atenuar sus errores y engrandecer los tuyos?

Kushina abrió sus ojos y le dirigió una mirada cargada de confusión. Inoichi reprimió un suspiro que no aportaría nada bueno a la conversación y cerró la agenda. Buscó una manera de hacer ver lo que él ya había inferido, al encontrarla respiró profundo y entreabrió los labios.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal? —Ella asintió, aunque su expresión se llenó de precaución. La vio cruzar los dedos y elevar las cejas con vacilación—. ¿Por qué lo admiras tanto?

—Yo no… —Se detuvo antes de completar la frase. Una arruga apareció en su frente al juntar ambas cejas, pensando. Al final, con cierta zozobra, miró sus manos; el esmalte de sus uñas empezaba a borrarse en los bordes, marcas de tinta salpicaban las yemas de sus dedos y la palidez permitía divisar las venas bajo su piel. Era un desastre, como siempre. Ante ese pensamiento su ceño fruncido se acentuó. ¿Admirar?, ¿atenuar errores?, ¿engrandecer los suyos?, ¿realmente lo hacía? Un escalofrío bajó por su espalda de improviso. Cerró su mano izquierda en un puño y admiró la argolla que rodeaba su dedo anular —. No lo sé.

El Dr Yamanaka cabeceó en asentimiento, descansó los brazos en sus piernas y se inclinó hacia adelante. Los separaba una mesa de patas cortas sobre una alfombra café, pero el ambiente se hizo tan tenso que no bastaba la distancia para sentir la amargura en la otra voz. Ella seguía mirando su anillo con algo parecido al miedo y él se vio en la obligación de buscar una salida.

—¿Hay algo que haya cambiado en ti cuando lo conociste?

Sus pensamientos iban por un camino que, esperaba, no fuera errado. Ese extraño sentimiento de inferioridad que ella sentía, podía haber florecido después del hijo que ambos perdieron. Pero la semilla del problema debía venir desde antes. Era de vital importancia que Kushina hiciera un recorrido por su vida hasta llegar al origen de ese volcán de dificultades que dos años antes hizo erupción. Ella necesitaba saber, además, que posiblemente esa persona a la que se aferraba con tanto ahínco había ayudado a frenar las raíces de esa inseguridad durante su relación, pero que también parecía haber impulsado que creciera con las dificultades de los últimos meses.

Kushina tomó uno de los pañuelos a medio usar que tenía en el regazo y lo manoseó algunos segundos con distracción, mientras pensaba. Entonces retrocedió en el tiempo, pasando el dolor de los últimos años y la alegría de los anteriores, hasta dar con ese efímero instante que más adelante la llevaría a tomar el camino que la trajo hasta dónde se encontraba; tenía 18 años y sus padres regresaban a la ciudad donde habían trabajado años atrás. Cursaba su último año de bachillerato y era una muchacha alegre pero cautelosa en lo personal; no le interesaba hacer amistades entrañables porque su vida era un ir y venir de pueblo en pueblo. En ese lugar, sin embargo, conocía a Mikoto, con quién había estado en contacto desde la primera vez que vivió ahí.

—Nunca fui dada a entregar todo mi ser a algo. Me podían ver risueña y alegre, pero pocos podían decir que me conocían. —Trató de expresarse. Sus dedos, con una penosa lentitud, destrozaron el pañuelo de papel húmedo. Los trozos cayeron sobre el diván como pétalos de rosas blancas con gotas de rocío—. Mis padres siempre sabían qué pasaba por mi cabeza, con ellos no hacía falta decir nada. Viajaba mucho, así que no tenía amigos. Nunca sentí que fuera importante abrirme a los demás… no al menos hasta que lo conocí a él.

Su amiga se lo presentó una tarde fría a pesar del sol que coronaba el cielo. Salían del instituto y se habían detenido ante un campo de futbol. Ella contemplaba absorta el juego que ocurría sobre el césped húmedo, mientras en las gradas austeras un grupo de jóvenes alentaba y bromeaba. Y así, portando la falda color gris con pliegues del uniforme, las mallas negras que calentaban sus piernas, un saco azul sobre una camisa blanca y un morral negro, hablaron por primera vez. Tuvieron que pasar años antes de decir que tenían algo.

—Entonces él…

—¿Preguntarás si fue importante? Sí, lo fue y sigue siendo. Conociéndolo aprendí a conocerme también. Supe cuáles eran mis limites, aprendí a exigir, ceder, compartir… —Su voz se deshizo y tuvo que parar. No encontraba palabras para explicarse sin que sonara como un capricho, sin que la tomaran por dramática. Al final mordió la cara interna de su mejilla y miró a la pared—. Pueden pensar que exagero con todo esto, que me estoy echando a morir por nada. Pocos entienden que con la muerte de mi padre, la enfermedad de mi madre y… y la pérdida de mi bebé, sólo me quedaba él. Son la única familia que tenía… me asusta sentirme sola.

Y ahí estaba uno de sus peores miedos. Más allá de la decepción, la culpa y el arrepentimiento, a ella la consumía el temor al rechazo y la soledad. Era una persona de familia y sentía que había fracasado en ello. Su corazón cayó como una roca cuando entendió sus propias palabras. Miró a Inoichi y éste inclinó la cabeza como preguntándole eso que ella —sintiéndose espantada y aturdida— ya empezaba a cuestionarse; ¿sólo era eso?, ¿no había entre ellos nada más que deseos frustrados y sueños inconclusos?, ¿nada más que miedo?

En cierta ocasión su madre le dijo que cuando una persona ya no entraba en los planes futuros, era mejor dejarla ir. Se encogió más si era posible y se esforzó por visualizar lo que tenía planeado para sí misma, aunque sabía de antemano que ella no solía calcular lo que se venía; simplemente se mantenía abierta a lo que fuera. En esta ocasión, sin embargo, se encontró con una muralla enorme y una puerta cerrada; el camino había acabado y ella debía buscar otro.

* * *

Salió del edificio a pasos lentos y temblorosos. Ignoró el murmullo de los autos y el calor del sol, sentía que en el consultorio se deshizo de una carga enorme, pero que al atravesar la salida tomó una aún más pesada. Pocas veces se estudiaba a sí misma o repasaba lo que sucedía a su alrededor y cómo esto la afectaba; se limitaba a ver el presente sin relacionarlo con el pasado y las perspectivas a futuro. Pero en esta ocasión, mientras se sentaba ante el volante y encendía el motor, rescató tiempo para pensar a consciencia las respuestas que dio a su terapeuta.

Sabía lo que había dado a entender, pero no creía que fuera tan sencillo. No era simple obsesión lo que sentía, ni tampoco la cegaba el orgullo que el Dr Yamanaka le sugirió poco antes de dejar la habitación. Su cabeza era un lío, no se sentía capaz de descifrar la razón de que su corazón latiera acobardado toda ocasión que se disponía a pensar en retrospectiva. ¿Qué era lo que su subconsciente no quería dejarle ver?, ¿tan malo era?

Miró por el espejo retrovisor y dio reversa. Su vivienda quedaba a más de una hora de la ciudad, ella y Minato siempre gustaron vivir en zonas libres del tedio de las grandes masas, y de ser posible, rodeados de tupidas áreas verdes. Desde su matrimonio se habían mudado dos veces. La primera con la excusa de buscar otras ofertas laborales en una ciudad más central, pero Kushina siempre sospechó que su esposo propuso esa idea por ella; aunque nunca se atrevió a decirlo, se sentía ahogada viviendo alejada de su familia y a merced de una suegra que la detestaba. Después de eso se trasladaron a Konoha, pero ninguno de los dos resistió convivir con el ruido de la ciudad, la vida ajetreada de sus calles y la intensa presión de la polución. Pero como el trabajo era bueno, decidieron invertir en una vivienda lo más lejana posible de la urbe, pero que les permitiera ir en la mañana al trabajo y regresar a tiempo a casa.

Kushina ingresó a la zona residencial minutos después. El bosque que rodeaba la línea de viviendas entró a su campo de visión y ella suspiró. Esa gruesa malla de arboles se podía observar desde el ventanal de su habitación; siempre que quería aclarar su mente se sentaba en el alfeizar, apoyaba su frente en el cristal y fijaba sus ojos en el paisaje saturado con distintos tonos de verde. Fueron muchas las ocasiones que se quedó dormida en esa posición, pero despertó al día siguiente en la cama con una segunda respiración acompañándola.

Estacionó su coche en el garaje, la puerta blanca bajó y sus manos dejaron el volante. Cuando el motor dejó de zumbar, las luces se apagaron y ella se halló sola en la oscuridad del lugar, tuvo que morder sus labios con inquietud. Ahí estaba de nuevo el brincar nervioso de su corazón, como siempre que se encerraba entre la frialdad de esas paredes. Kushina no estaba hecha para el silencio ni la soledad, iban en contra de sus propósitos y todo lo que ella representaba.

Vagó por los pasillos sin encender las luces, pasó por la cocina pero no tenía apetito; cuando dejó atrás las encimeras limpias y los platos que llevaba días sin usar, fue consciente que ya no recodaba la última vez que comió en su casa. Llegó un momento en el que ambos encontraron fuera de su agonizante hogar, lo que creían necesitar. Además de paz y distracción, también comprensión y gente dispuesta a escucharlos. Tal como venía sucediendo desde el viernes pasado, Kushina pudo distinguir todas las señales que ignoró mientras se ahogaba en su lóbrega autocompasión; la mitad de la vajilla cubierta por una fina capa de polvo, los sofás que ninguno volvió a usar, las zapatillas de deporte perdidas en algún lugar de la casa, los CD abandonados en una gaveta olvidada en el estudio, sus flores muertas en el patio y sus pinturas secas en el saloncito que daba al balcón.

Lo suyo había caído desde hacía tanto y ella apenas se enteraba, apenas sentía la urgencia de hacer algo.

Reparó en los rayos del atardecer que cruzaban las cortinas de una ventana y decidió darse un baño antes de entregarse al sueño que nublaba sus pensamientos. Ya en el cuarto de aseo sus ropas yacieron en el suelo y el agua revitalizante recorrió su piel con ahogada lentitud, abrazó sus curvas con ternura y acarició su rostro sonrosado. Kushina agarró el jabón lechoso y lo frotó en cada rincón de su cuerpo, al rato se puso bajo la caída del agua y se ayudó con sus manos a deshacerse de la espuma resultante. Cuando sus dedos fueron más abajo de su ombligo y dieron con una línea horizontal que sobresalía de su piel, se detuvo.

Botó un suspiro apretado y observó el cristal de la ducha. A pesar de su reflejo distorsionado, podía ver con claridad el ligero relieve sobre la parte baja de su abdomen, recuerdo estático de una madrugada en la que se despidió de tanto… casi incluso de su propia vida. A veces despertaba a la misma hora —como si su subconsciente se obstinara en repetir la experiencia— con el bullicio de los doctores en sus oídos, la mirada agobiada de su esposo adherida en su retina y el dolor insoportable de su vientre como un fantasma que se rehusaba atenuarse. Los primeros días que pasó fuera del hospital buscaba consuelo en su marido que parecía perder el sueño cada noche, y pronto esa se convirtió en su rutina; ella dormía un rato y despertaba a la misma hora. Él, que esperaba despierto a que ella abriera los ojos con un grito ahogado en su garganta y el pánico pintado en su iris, la abrazaba en silencio y ambos intentaban dormir.

Kushina estuvo convencida que pronto pasaría —tal como todos le repetían— pero con los días y semanas la situación excedió a sus capacidades y simplemente se derrumbó. Aún hoy le era imposible dormir de corrido sin medicarse. Y aún hoy, por lo que sabía, a él le era imposible pegar ojo antes de esa hora.

Cerró la llave, el agua cesó y se apresuró a envolverse con la bata de baño. Secó la humedad de su rostro y envolvió su cabello espeso y largo con una toalla blanca. Al salir del aseo dejando tras de sí un rastro de salpicaduras y vapor, una sensación de angustia fue llenando el vacío de su estómago. Sus rodillas tiritaron cuando se detuvo bajo el marco de madera y sus ojos brillantes contemplaron la alcoba ahora en penumbras.

Demasiado grande, demasiados recuerdos, demasiado impersonal a pesar de haber sido ella quién la diseñó.

A pesar de estar recién bañada, una capa de sudor perló su piel con una lentitud angustiante. El silencio de la vivienda sobrevivo sobre ella, como un monstruo que se regodeaba de su infortunio. La ansiedad en su estómago se desbordó de su cauce y ella cerró los ojos, escuchando el tic tac del reloj; no podía pensar, sentía su cráneo lleno de densa niebla que se arremolinaba entre sus reflexiones, sensación que la irritó de inmediato. Y de pronto, entre la asfixia del aire, el molesto peso que parecía haber adquirido su cuerpo y el sentimiento de abandono, Kushina supo que no podría descansar esa noche. No al menos si no hacía nada al respecto.

Se abrazó a sí misma y miró la salida de la habitación; sabía que si observaba las paredes encontraría los restos de una vida que ya no tendría. Que si miraba la mesita de noche encontraría los libros que Minato solía leer antes de dormir. Que si se giraba hacia la puerta del ropero, recordaría que él aún no había recogido sus pertenencias. Que reparar en todo esto la haría sentir tan degradada como esa tarde. Y sabía, por sobre estas cosas, que cada uno de esos detalles la herirían como si se trataran de espadas recién afiladas. Entonces la resolución calló sobre su cuerpo como un bálsamo; tenía que salir de ahí.

Kushina, sin meditarlo más, caminó descalza sobre el helado suelo y abrió el vestidor. Vestidos, abrigos y camisas aparecieron ante ella, pero las ignoró; corrió las prendas y se puso de puntas frente a las estanterías, tratando de alcanzar nuevas cobijas y cubrecamas. Cargó con ellas bajo el brazo, cerró la puerta del guardarropa y contempló las penumbras de su habitación.

Sí, dejar atrás esa alcoba era el primer paso para desprenderse de todo aquello que la incordiaba. Se armó de coraje, respiró hondo y se impuso ante la ansiedad que se había adueñado de su ser. Acto seguido agarró su móvil que cargaba apagado a unos cuantos metros de la cama, metió sus pies en las zapatillas de noche y entonces, cuando ya rodeaba la cama para salir, reparó por el rabillo del ojo en el frasco con pastillas.

Dudó, una mueca que dejaba en manifiesto lo mucho que las odiaba pero también necesitaba, alteró la línea apretada de sus labios. Sus dedos se crisparon y el tiempo se detuvo. No quería recurrir a ellas, pero ansiaba dormir hasta que el sol se hallara en lo alto. No quería despertarse en medio de la madrugada con un quejido muerto en su pecho, con el sudor transparentando su pijama ni su cerebro abarrotado de pesadillas. ¿Estaba mal desear poder descansar como una persona normal?

No lo pensó más; con un movimiento veloz cerró sus dedos alrededor del frasco —las pastillas tintinearon como si rieran—, su cabello rojo se balanceó mientras giraba sobre sí misma, agilizaba el paso hasta la puerta con el corazón desbocado y salía al pasillo.

Una hora más tarde el pecho de Kushina subía y bajaba acompasado en la habitación de invitados, el pote de comprimidos descansaba sobre la mesita de noche junto a un vaso con agua y su móvil ahora encendido se iluminaba con una silenciosa llamada entrante. Cuando ésta acabó, se unió a las casi treinta perdidas.

Tanto el celular como Kushina hicieron lo mismo las noches siguientes.

* * *

Minato observó su reloj y golpeó el suelo con el talón de su calzado, impaciente. Sabía que ella, antes de iniciar su jornada laboral, pasaba por aquella cafetería a comprar un bocadillo y una malteada de frutas. No importaba si tenía el estómago lleno, ella detenía su auto frente a la acera —o lo obligaba a estacionarse cuando iban en el mismo coche— y compraba lo mismo en todas las ocasiones; no le interesaba que ese no fuera sitio para aparcar, sus ojos se iluminaban cuando veía el anuncio sobre el arcén y él sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

En alguna ocasión él llegó a expresar su confusión sobre porqué ella prefería comprar en un local tan pequeño y poco conocido, y no en uno de los iluminados de sillas elegantes que podía encontrar en las áreas comerciales. Ella, con esa sonrisa risueña que él ahora anhelaba, se desvarió en un monologo extenso sobre lo acogedor que le resultaba y el calor familiar que le transmitía. Sobre la frescura de los frutos e incluso la amabilidad de la pareja que atendía.

—Y por eso, querido, prefiero conducir veinte minutos más cada mañana antes del trabajo. La calidez de esa anciana es irremplazable. —Había concluido.

Esa mañana, no obstante, la calle se hallaba desierta y ella no llegaba. Quizá había distinguido su auto (que él dejó visible para que su presencia no la tomara por sorpresa nada más entrar) y decidió evitar un encuentro, tal vez salió tarde de la casa y no le dio el tiempo para pasar por la cafetería de tejas rojas y enchapado gris, e incluso podía ser que esa mañana hubiera decidido no salir de la cama. En cualquier caso no la veía y a él empezaba hacérsele tarde.

Ya tenía decidido lo que haría si no podía hablar con ella antes de las seis de la tarde; la buscaría en su trabajo —e inclusive en su casa si era necesario— y se explicaría. No era capaz de pasar otra noche como las tres anteriores.

Para Minato ese viernes fue el peor día del último mes, lo que ya era mucho decir. En lo que restó de tarde se sintió como la persona más incompetente de la ciudad entera. Incapaz de concentrarse, de mantener una conversación normal ni de estarse quieto. Asumió una actitud tan contraria a la que lo caracterizaba, que todo aquel que lo veía preguntaba si tenía problemas. Y a pesar de estar ahogándose en ellos, Minato adoptó la misma mascara que lo acompañaba desde que todo empezó; sonreía lo mejor que podía, hacía un comentario gracioso y cambiaba el tema. Había descubierto que poseía un talento singular para aparentar lo que no era; le salía sin siquiera proponérselo.

Cuando Kushina subió al elevador, Minato calculó una hora exacta antes de intentar comunicarse con ella. Sentía un hueco en el estómago que lo acusaba de ser un infeliz, mentiroso y miserable. Recriminaciones que se hicieron ensordecedoras cuando la llamada saltó inmediatamente al buzón de voz; o ella había apagado el móvil o sencillamente le había bloqueado, él sentía que ninguna de las dos opciones podía recriminárselas.

Durante esas largas horas antes del anochecer, olvidó el papeleo en su escritorio e ignoró las llamadas que su secretaria, Mebuki Haruno, le comunicaba. Pasó las horas sentado ante aquella mesa repleta de documentos, con las manos en su cabeza y los ojos puestos en ese infame aparato que empezó a timbrar cuando el reloj marcó las cinco de la tarde. Esperaba que llegara la notificación de que el número de Kushina estaba de nuevo activo, en vez de ello recibió insistentes llamadas de su madre, Mikoto y dos números desconocidos.

Resulta de más aclarar que no atendió ninguna.

Seguramente Kushina no había asistido a la reunión con su madre, de ahí sus llamadas; pero él no pensaba ponerla al tanto de los últimos hechos. De la misma manera era probable que tampoco hubiera regresado al trabajo, así que Mikoto —quién debía saber que su esposa lo había ido a buscar— llamaba para preguntar qué había acecido; Minato tampoco sería quién la pusiera al corriente. Y en cuanto a los números desconocidos, bien podían irse al carajo.

No aguantó la presión más tiempo; a las cinco y quince se puso en pie, recogió sus pertenencias y caminó hasta la puerta. Antes de cerrarla y avisarle a su secretaria que había surgido un imprevisto familiar que lo obligaba a ausentarse, sus ojos se clavaron en la fotografía que Kushina observaba cuando él entró a la oficina. Sus pupilas negras, rodeadas por aquel grueso aro azul, se llenaron de desazón y culpa. No pudo sostener la mirada de su versión más joven dentro del portarretratos que —abrazando a una Kushina mucho más jovial y juguetona— sonreía cordial a la cámara.

Quiso tirarla, dejarla boca abajo o simplemente esconderla, tal como había hecho con lo que sentía y pensaba en los últimos dos años. En esta ocasión, no obstante, como una forma de castigo, se obligó a cuadrar los hombros y salir.

Él la había destruido sin querer, él no pudo hacer nada para ayudarla; la había hundido sin darse cuenta y en el proceso de había hundido también. Le parecía justificado atormentarse cada día —en todo momento— con esa fotografía que le recordaba su ineptitud.

Esa mirada distraída y actitud cerrada lo acompañó todo el fin de semana. Y a pesar de encender su celular, ella ni contestó ni devolvió sus llamadas. Pasó por su cabeza la idea de buscarla, pero decidió darle su espacio para pensar y reunir fuerzas; ambos sabían que tenían que verse las caras de nuevo.

Y ese día era el lunes sí o sí.

Llevaba media hora en el local y la mirada perpleja de la anciana le empezaba a incomodar. Se sintió estúpido, esperando a su esposa como un completo cobarde en un sitio como aquel. Cuando la manecilla pequeña del reloj señaló el número siete, Minato suspiró e hizo amago de ponerse en pie. La taza de su café permanecía fría sobre la mesa que tintineó al poner las manos sobre ella e impulsarse hacia arriba. Pero en ese instante, desde su puesto en la esquina, vio las puertas abrirse y entrar por ellas a la razón de encontrarse en ese lugar.

La figura de Kushina se detuvo en la entrada y sus ojos buscaron algo en el local. Tuvo que pasar su mirada por la pareja de adolescentes que conversaban en una mesa cercana a la caja y una niña con uniforme que comía con su madre en la otra esquina, antes de dar con él. A pesar de la distancia y la visible tensión en el cuerpo femenino, él pudo reconocer un extraño alivio en su rostro pecoso.

Sin comprar ni dirigirle una mirada a la anciana que la veía desde la vitrina, la mujer le hizo una seña con la cabeza y salió del lugar. Minato, con el corazón en un puño, agarró su celular que había dejado sobre la mesa y se acercó a cancelar el café. La anciana recibió el dinero con una sonrisa abierta y se dispuso a buscar el cambio, pero él tuvo de improviso otra idea. Cuando caminó hacia las mesas del exterior, cargaba con un frasco de poliestireno que despedía vapor frío y una caja transparente con pasabocas.

Contuvo la ansiedad de sus venas y el repentino temor que abrazó su pecho. Tuvo la impresión, mientras caminaba hacia la salida, que no sacaría nada bueno de ese encuentro. Él bien sabía que lo que había hecho era difícil de explicar, y ella por su lado también tenía mucho por aclarar. Aunque nada, de cualquier manera, podía cambiar la rígida decisión que ya le había hecho saber.

Entonces se cuestionó porqué estaba ahí, en primer lugar. ¿Qué más daba que ambos terminaran odiándose?, no era como si existiera un lazo que los obligara a verse después de la firma de los papeles. El aire de la calle silenciosa sacudió sus cabellos entre tanto él buscaba a la mujer pelirroja. La halló observando su reflejo en el cristal de un auto con aire ausente. Él deslizó la mirada por sus largas piernas, admirando en silencio su imagen.

Bombardeó en su corazón la misma sensación que padeció cuando se empezaron a frecuentar en el pasado. Esa necesidad autoritaria de conocerla, descifrarla, de saber qué le sucedía cuando lo miraba con ese aire de escepticismo. Porque, tal como años antes, sentía que tenía ante sí a una desconocida, pese a todo lo que habían vivido juntos. Ella se giró, y con los ojos brillando en determinación, caminó hasta él.

Minato abrió la boca al tenerla al frente, pero antes de poder cruzar palabras por ella, Kushina alzó su mano e hizo lo que él menos esperaba. Alcanzó a ver un borrón rojo, el destello plateado de una pulsera y centello de su mirada herida, antes se sentir en su rostro la bofetada. El aturdimiento del golpe se deslizó hasta sus oídos, su propia mano palpó con suavidad la zona y tuvo que apretar los labios —cuando su piel sensible se tornó caliente— para no decir nada de lo que podía arrepentirse.

Y después, cuando estaba listo para demostrarle todo su disgusto con una simple y llana mirada, ella simplemente se sentó y ocultó su rostro tras las manos. Sólo hizo falta ver sus hombros temblar para saber que, de nuevo, la había hecho llorar. Entonces, sintiendo sobre sí la mirada acusadora de los transeúntes, él también tomó asiento.

La rabia no se disolvió por mucho que se repitió que lo merecería, y el llanto de ella se fue incrementando con su sordo silencio. Al final, cuando lograron calmarse —ambos con el rostro rojo por razones diferentes— pudieron hablar.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Bien, ya estoy en vacaciones. A partir de ahora espero tener más tiempo para dedicarme a mis historias. Serán casi dos meses, así que a aprovechar. En cuanto a este capítulo, la verdad no quedé del todo satisfecha; se me hizo algo pesado, pero es necesario para poder avanzar. Prometo que los capítulos siguientes serán menos cerrados._

 _Ya entrando en temática, espero haber logrado mostrar parte de esa **dependencia** poco saludable que tiene Kushina con Minato, y de él esa **autodestrucción** que lo agobia. Según mi visión de ellos, Minato siempre quiso protegerla, hacerla sentir amada, y como en este fic eso no fue suficiente, se siente incompetente. Y Kushina, también según mi manera de leer a la pareja, es tan explosiva y apresurada que le cuesta ver más allá de lo evidente; eso le hizo recargarse en él y olvidar que ella debía poner de su parte para sobreponerse. _

_Ya les decía yo en un principio que la actitud de ellos era producto de muchos sucesos que iré aclarando con los capítulos. Tal como insinúa Inoichi, puede que las razones que los llevaron a esa situación toxica, venga desde que se conocieron. Que ambos puedan señalar esas causas que se sedimentaron con la muerte de su hijo, es de vital importancia para tratar de dar un paso al frente._

 _De momento ambos están retrocediendo. Pero dicen por ahí que tocar fondo en ocasiones es indispensable para superar los problemas. Por ahora nada pinta bien para ninguno de los dos, pero Kushina cuenta con algo que Minato no; el acompañamiento de alguien que quiere ayudar y el deseo de arreglar algo, por mínimo que sea. Minato cargó solo durante esos dos años con una relación que se desmoronaba, es de entender que ya esté harto. Es el turno de Kushina tomar la dirección que él acaba de botar, aunque sea algo que va contra su personalidad._

 _Espero les haya gustado, nos leemos en otra ocasión._

 _¡Adiós!_

 _Pd: actualizaré mis historias en esta semana, perdonen la demora por favor._

* * *

 _Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._


	7. Capítulo 5: Vacío

**Capítulo 5: Vacío**

 **"Existe una amplia diferencia entre rendirse y decir "ya es suficiente"**

 **A**

Caminó por los pasillos en silencio, obviando su reflejo en los paneles de cristal. En cuanto arribó en su oficina, más de una hora después del horario establecido, su jefe le pidió presentarse ante él sin excusas. Y aunque Minato presintió que se debía al retraso que tuvo con el horario y los archivos que debió entregar el viernes pasado pero que aún esperaban en su escritorio para ser revisados, digitalizados y firmados, en realidad se trataba de un asunto muy diferente; el aviso de posible retiro que había presentado casi un mes atrás.

Minato sabía, por los rumores que escuchaba de tanto en tanto, que sus superiores no estaban del todo contentos con su renuencia a renovar el contrato que lo ataba a esa empresa, a esa ciudad y hasta a ese país. Sabía también, por supuesto, que por mucho que se mostraran inconformes y contrariados, no podían usar ningún método legal para obligarlo a estampar su firma en la base de ningún tratado laboral con el logo de esa empresa en el encabezado. Pero nunca esperó, a pesar de tener presente el alto valor que otorgaban a su trabajo, que a través de su jefe directo le dieran a conocer el puesto que le ofrecían si se quedaba.

Trataban de seducirlo con una posición de mayor prestigio y un salario que por poco doblaba al que devengaba actualmente, pero él realmente dudaba que el dinero valiera la tranquilidad que le ofrecía la oportunidad de dejar atrás Konoha. Dentro de su lista de preocupaciones, en ese momento las riquezas materiales se localizaban en un escalafón bajo, a comparación de hace algunos años. Y Minato sospechaba que se mantendría ahí, o incluso bajaría más, en los siguientes meses.

Esa suposición se hizo aún más fuerte cuando, después de comunicarle al hombre de escaso cabello cano que lo pensaría —más por educación que porque realmente lo fuera a hacer—, caminó hasta su oficina y se encontró con una persona cuya existencia empezaba a olvidar, pese a ser pieza clave de los procesos que empezarían a tomar forma a partir de ese día.

—No puede dejar el trabajo ahora, señor Namikaze —dijo su abogado después de saludarlo con tanta formalidad que Minato presintió malas noticias. Sentado al otro lado del escritorio, con las cejas tan apretadas que casi parecía inexistente el espacio entre ellas, el hombre de ojos azules contuvo un suspiro de desdicha—. Afectaría el proceso que estamos por iniciar. Lo haría más lento y complejo de lo necesario.

Más _lento y complejo_ de lo que se hacía con cada día que pasaba. En ese instante, a pesar de tener ante él a aquel personaje trajeado y de expresión incierta esperando una respuesta suya, Minato recordó el episodio martirizante con Kushina pocas horas antes.

Habían pasado más tiempo ignorándose que hablando, a pesar de cada uno sentir que estaban por explotar de tantas dudas y miedos. Él la observó en silencio mientras ella se disculpaba por el bofetón y luego, con el estomago encogido, tomó la palabra; contó todo de la mejor manera que pudo, sin modificar ninguno de los escenarios ni lo que pensaba al respecto. Cómo poco a poco fue abriéndose paso en su vida otra persona, pero jamás de la manera que ella pensaba. Y pese a que no lo dijo explícitamente, dejó entredicho que aunque esa compañía lo ayudó a permanecer a flote ese tiempo, él nunca pretendió irrespetarla ni mucho menos reemplazarla.

Kushina no respondió nada, sólo sonrió de esa manera que él conocía y en ocasiones le molestaba; como si ella viera algo que él no, y eso la entristeciera. Como si lo invitara a revalorar lo que decía y darse cuenta de lo que estaba ignorando para no hacerse daño. Como si lo conociera más que él mismo lo hacía y viera a través de sus defensas.

Los dos tenían su historia con la desconfianza. Una corta, a decir verdad, pero que había crecido con rapidez. Pasar de tener una relación de ensueño a una rota y coja tan de repente, no fue fácil de asimilar para ninguno de los dos. Todos los silencios que llegaron con ese desconcierto, se transformaron en frustración que decantó luego en profundos recelos e inseguridades con el otro.

El primero en reclamar algo fue él, aunque su protesta no se acercó ni un poco al escándalo justificado que hizo Kushina después. De eso ya había pasado más de un año, uno donde —ahora se daba cuenta—, ninguno hizo nada para frenar los problemas. Ahora podía afirmar, incluso, que todo lo que habían hecho o dejado de hacer, empeoró todo.

Minato ni siquiera alcanzó a explicar la razón de haberle mentido y ocultado cosas, cuando los grandes ojos de ella, enmarcados por húmedas pestañas carmesí, se empañaron por un segundo. Pero de ellos no llegaron a caer lágrimas, así como de su boca no salieron palabras, salvo las que usó para despedirse.

Siete palabras que se habían grabado a fuego en su mente, borrando de él cualquier seguridad que tuviera con ella. Las metas que empezó a hacer realidad en su compañía, esas obras inconclusas que esperaban dentro de su abandono a seguir creciendo o desaparecer con el tiempo, se derrumbaron con estruendo.

Supo, entonces, que no había nada entre ellos que se pudiera rescatar.

 _—_ _Yo sí me dejé tocar por él._

—No hará falta —habló con la boca seca, despejando el breve recuerdo. Tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para concentrarse en el tema de conversación—. Hablé con ella hoy... está de acuerdo. Y si es por mutuo acuerdo no harán falta tantas gestiones, ¿verdad?

Él siempre fue fuerte, y cuando advertía que esa fortaleza menguaba, actuaba como si la sintiera. Pero en los últimos días sentía que se acercaba su límite, el pozo de su fuerza bajaba a una velocidad constante, drenándolo del ímpetu que necesitaba para seguir siendo el de siempre. _El de siempre,_ la simple expresión se le hacía irrisoria; no se veía siendo _el de antes_. Las experiencias cambian a las personas, y él había pasado por tantas —que cayeron una tras otra como una lluvia de golpes—, que estaba seguro, era alguien diferente desde hacía mucho.

Sólo ahora se daba cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido reprocharle a Kushina haber cambiado. Ella seguramente se encontraba atrapada en su misma situación; incapaz de entender en qué momento todo se había ido abajo y ellos sin hacer nada, sin poder distinguir el instante exacto en que las manecillas del reloj siguieron su curso y ellos se quedaron quietos. El miedo de escoger regresar al pasado era atroz, pero no se comparaba al espanto de borrar todo y escoger un camino nuevo.

Cruzó los dedos sobre la mesa, sin quitar la mirada del hombre con traje. Él tenía un mes libre a partir de la semana siguiente y su contrato terminaba en unos pocos meses más. Si la separación civil no presentaba problemas de parte de él ni de ella, todo iría bien y en menos tiempo del que estimaba, cada uno estaría libre; el cambio de trabajo y ciudad no podía verse afectado entonces.

—Si es así no tiene porqué haber problemas. Pero tendremos que reunirnos con ella y su representante cuanto antes. Dejar claras las clausulas, la división de bienes...

Minato lo interrumpió.

—Si ella llegara a pedir algo no pelearé.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó el hombre en voz baja, mirándolo por encima de sus lentes. Se veía entre curioso y extrañado, como si esta fuera de esas sorpresas escurridizas que no se veían dos veces por año.

Él realmente no creía que ella quisiera entrar a una contienda legal para sacar algún provecho extra, no era ese tipo de mujer. Ambos habían aportado a su convivencia por igual, se habían esforzado en hacerse con todo lo que creían necesitar para vivir a gusto, nunca mostraron pretensiones egoístas ni intentaron pasar por encima de los ingresos del otro. Pero si llegado el momento se equivocaba y ella lo hacía, no estaba dispuesto a poner reparos; había escuchado de divorcios que se extendían meses e incluso años porque ambas partes se cerraban en sus exigencias y se negaban a ceder. Y Minato, como ya había aclarado antes, no creía poseer en ese instante la fortaleza necesaria para prestarse a una situación traumática como aquella; que todo lo vivido entre ellos se resumiera en dinero y bienes materiales que debían repartirse, ya era suficiente.

—Porque quiero terminar esto lo antes posible.

Ya habían transcurrido dos horas desde que aquel hombre abandonó el edificio sin dejar de negar. Minato se quedó encerrado en su oficina y ocupó su mente en poner orden al trabajo retardado, hacer llamadas, responder otras y aplazar reuniones. Durante esos minutos se sintió normal, lejos de su exigente vida personal. Tal como ya era costumbre, se refugió en su trabajo con apremio y sólo salió de ahí cuando habían transcurrido veinte minutos del tiempo libre para almorzar.

Pasó una mano por su cansado rostro, arregló las mangas de su camisa y agarró la humeante taza de té que le habían llevado los del servicio poco antes. Ahora caminaba por los silenciosos y fríos pasillos hacia el ascensor, con la mente en blanco. Por el rabillo del ojo se veía reflejado en los muros de cristal, pero no le prestaba atención más allá del necesario. No entendía qué le sucedía, pero sentía que el mundo entero no le afectaba, que el aire acondicionado resbalaba por una coraza invisible que lo protegía, que el poco ruido de las oficinas adyacentes se perdía antes de llegar a sus oídos.

Cuando llegó al área de secretariado, y ante sus ojos aparecieron las puertas del elevador, un punto rojo en su periferia llamó su atención. Su mirada viró hacia ese lugar mientras su corazón se saltaba un latido. Tuvo que parpadear varias veces antes de entender que no estaba viendo la caballera rojiza de Kushina, sino una más oscura que casi llegaba al castaño.

Por un instante trató seguir de largo, pero antes de reparar en sus acciones, se había acercado, dejado el té frente a ella y esos dos ojos verdes se levantaban hacia él con suspicacia. Sobre el escritorio vio varios folios a medio hacer, una pila de documentos por organizar y la gaveta inferior sin cerrar del todo. Era claro que tenía trabajo y no deseaba ser molestada, pero Minato igual habló.

—¿Es necesario que te pierdas el almuerzo por estar aquí?

Mei se cruzó de brazos y apoyó su espalda en el respaldo de la silla, sin dejar su expresión de recelo. Una actitud que él tomó por normal, dado que no habían hablado desde la escena con su esposa.

—Hoy necesito salir temprano. Estoy adelantando trabajo.

Minato asintió y se recostó en el escritorio contiguo. El único motivo por el que salió de su oficina fue para ocuparse en algo que no fueran ni sus pensamientos ni el trabajo. No tenía apetito, y no se le antojaba la soledad en aquel instante, así que decidió quedarse con ella y conversar. Desde siempre Mei había sido buena escuchándolo, por ello él la frecuentaba a pesar de los reparos que su ausente esposa ponía.

Si estaba bien o mal ya no importaba. Durante los meses anteriores lo asaltaba un pinchazo de culpabilidad cuando se veían, pero ahora daba igual. Al menos tenía la tranquilidad de saber que nunca le tocó un cabello, a pesar que en ocasiones sentía la presión de hacerlo.

Por un segundo se dijo que era incluso peor codearse con alguien que sabía lo tentaba, y más cuando era bajo mentiras y falsas negaciones. Pensando en esto llegó a su mente las palabras de Kushina días atrás.

 _...¡Conoces perfectamente las intenciones que tiene contigo y aún así sigues viéndola! ¿Qué crees que le dice eso a ella?, ¿qué crees que me da para pensar? Que mientas para verte con una mujer que busca en ti lo que se supone que ya tienes con otra..._

Ahogó un suspiro de agotamiento y sacudió la cabeza. De inmediato se deshizo de aquellos pensamientos, no le seducía la idea de cargarse con innecesarias censuras a esas alturas de los acontecimientos.

—Lamento lo del otro día. —La escuchó decir luego de unos segundos en silencio. Él frunció las cejas un tanto descolocado por la frase y volcó su atención en ella.

—No hiciste nada malo. —Las palabras salieron por sus labios antes de pensarlo, pero iban cargadas con una intensa certeza que no sentía desde hacía mucho. No era ningún crimen que acudiera a él si tenía alguna duda o necesitaba comunicarle algo, el que había hecho las cosas al revés fue él.

—De cualquier manera me siento mal —repuso ella, envolviendo sus dedos delgados alrededor de la taza que él le había ofrecido. Sus labios rojos se fruncieron hacia abajo y Minato tuvo la impresión de que actuaba. En sus ojos podía ver que le traía sin cuidado alguno lo que pudo dar a entender con su aparición repentina en aquella oficina—. He oído que ya no viven juntos.

Durante un corto momento se enfadó al pensar que sus problemas maritales andaban de boca en boca. Nunca le había gustado participar en habladurías, ahora mucho menos ser el protagonista de una. Imaginar que ahora no sólo entre sus amigos murmuraban sobre su vida, sino también en su trabajo, le indignó.

—Es cierto... —dijo con cuidado, como si caminara por un campo espinoso—. Las cosas no iban bien desde hace mucho.

Mei sabía algo de eso, claro. Uno de los muchos errores que Minato cometió durante esos dos años, fue confiarle a un tercero —que de paso su mujer detestaba—, información sobre sus problemas. Vio en su sonrisa escueta que la noticia no se le hacía tan mala, pese a que con una forzada expresión comprensiva quería mostrar lo contrario.

Obvió ese deje de contento y siguió pensando en sus faltas. Tantos y _si hubiera_ y _si no hubiera_ se mezclaban con el brío tormentoso que lo había llenado luego del encuentro de esa mañana. La negación había pasado hacía mucho —exactamente en ese momento días atrás que tomó la decisión de no regresar a su casa—, pero de ahí a verlo confirmado por Kushina, había gran distancia.

Se hallaba perdido entre los recuerdos de cada metida de pata (pensando que casi todo lo que hizo y dejó de hacer debió ser dañino para una persona sumida en depresión), cuando la pregunta de la otra mujer lo sacó de sus cavilaciones nostálgicas.

—¿Se van a divorciar?

Expulsó la respuesta con la misma sutileza que ella, pese a sentirse repentinamente incomodo.

—Es probable.

No supo porqué dio esa margen de error, cuando tanto él como Kushina habían dejado claro que sí. Quiso creer que era para que Mei, que ya acumulaba con él varios malentendidos, no viera esperanzas donde no las había. Era preferible eso a evaluar la otra posibilidad; que una gran parte de su ser —esa que cada día le restregaba su negación a reproducir el tortuoso matrimonio y divorcio que sus padres tuvieron—, aún se mantenía viva y dispuesta a mortificarlo.

Deslizó su mirada por el rostro agraciado de la mujer y quiso ponerse en pie. Ella tomó un sorbo de té sin interrumpir el contacto visual y luego musitó.

—¿Entonces hay posibilidades de que vuelvan?

Las manos de Minato apretaron el borde del escritorio, con una respuesta muerta entre los labios. Pudo divisar expectación en su voz, resultaba claro que ella esperaba una respuesta negativa. Tal como desde antes le sucedía, quiso zanjar el asunto de raíz, poner distancia entre ambos y olvidarse que por mucho tiempo le confío parte de su vida cuando no era correcto. Sería tan sencillo como abrir la boca y decir que no deseaba seguir con el trato que llevaban. Pero la parte mezquina de él que quería tener algo de lo que agarrarse en un momento en el que sentía escurrirse entre sus dedos todo lo que creyó tener, siempre ganaba la batalla interna.

—Así es —mintió, haciendo ademán de irse—. Hay posibilidades.

Dicho esto se despidió con una suave seña y dio media vuelta. Sus zapatos hicieron eco en la solitaria sala y sus latidos se incrementaron sin razón, antes de él detenerse de nuevo unos metros más adelante. Contempló los lisos suelos color blanco, las paredes impolutas y el plateado elevador, con súbita desazón.

Si él quería seguir adelante, debía cerrar ese ciclo. Y no se refería únicamente al de su fracasado matrimonio, sino a todas las ramificaciones del problema. Ese trabajo, esa ciudad y algunas amistades que no le aportaban nada. Debía... No, tenía que deshacerse de todo lo que lo azuzaba, por mucho que costara.

Alzó su mano y observó el reloj de muñeca. Quedaban treinta minutos para iniciar la segunda jornada del día, aún tenía tiempo de salir, distraerse un poco y regresar a la hora justa. Torció el gesto sin decidirse y miró de reojo a la mujer que había regresado a su trabajo. Como siempre, reparó en su porte fino, expresión misteriosa y mirada brillante, sintiéndose tan fascinado como la primera vez.

En otro momento se hubiera golpeado internamente por pensarlo, pero era distinto en esta ocasión. Se sentía tan vacío que ya nada le importaba. La inquietud y preocupación que le había impedido pegar ojo el fin de semana permanecía ahí, pero no causaba el mismo estrago de antes; lo percibía como si apenas fuera una insegura caricia.

Las palabras de Kushina regresaban una y otra vez a su cabeza y él no hacía nada por espantarlas. Quería hallarles sentido y razón, pues por mucho que hubiera justificado su actitud durante esos dos años, ahora todo se le hacía irracional. Quizá, tal como su madre decía, él había aguantado más de lo justo. Tal vez fue un idiota que se negó a aceptar que simplemente no había funcionado.

Fue en ese momento que tomó la decisión que había aplazado en los últimos días. Iba a cortar poco a poco los lazos que lo unían a aquello que más daño le hacía.

Entonces, mientras negaba y retomaba el camino hasta su oficina, sintió cómo poco a poco ese recipiente vacío dentro de sí se iba llenando con valor. Iba a hacer lo que durante todo aquel tiempo se negó a sí mismo. Derribaría sus miedos y actuaria pensando en él y no en los demás. Ya estaba harto de poner a otro por encima de él y recibir desprecios. Ser comprensivo y flexible no funcionaba, ya lo había comprobado. Su paciencia había acabado.

Abrió la puerta y la cerró con más fuerza de la necesaria. Ante él apareció su escritorio, pero un sólo objeto robó su atención; un portarretrato de cristal. Por sus venas corrió una determinación ansiosa y oscura a tal velocidad, que en segundos ya lo había llenado. Su mirada se hizo dura mientras se apresuraba hasta la fotografía y la agarraba con sus manos tensas, tratando de resistir el impulso de estrellarla contra el suelo.

Se sentía como un termómetro a punto de explotar. Tenía tanto guardado dentro de sí que era imposible pensar. Apretó los labios mientras sus ojos se perdían en un recuerdo particular. Se vio dos años más joven sentado en una silla de hospital, contemplando el vacío. Por su rostro pálido y ojeroso pasaban tantas emociones que se sentía fuera de sí. La gente iba y venía por el pasillo, pero él no prestaba atención más que a sus cansados latidos; le costaba creer que todo fuera real, pese a llevar días tratando de hacerse a la idea.

Un hombre con bata se aproximó a largas zancadas. Cargaba bajo su brazo una tabla con documentos que no tardó en repasar, antes de plantarse ante él. Minato alzó la mirada con lentitud y sólo se puso en pie cuando reconoció en el rostro ceniciento del doctor una fugaz nota de aliento. Después de tres días de malas noticias, se habría derrumbado de llegar a entrever en aquel individuo una sola señal de pesar.

—Acaba de despertar. —Le comunicó con un suspiro—. Está estable. Puede verla si así lo desea.

En el presente, Minato respiró tan hondo como en el pasado lo hizo ante el médico. No quería revivir nada de aquello, pero era casi imposible. Los recuerdos se fugaron entre las grietas de la presa que había construido para retenerlos, inundando su raciocinio. Días atrás Kushina lo había acusado de no entenderla, pero él creía que era al revés.

Ella no había tenido que despertar entre sus gritos de pánico esa madrugada, no se había visto obligada a esperar desesperada por noticias cuando anunciaron la cesárea de emergencia, no había tenido que escuchar poco después que el bebé había muerto y que ella posiblemente lo secundaría. Él no desmeritaba el dolor de ella y no quería que hicieran lo mismo con el de él.

Haber pasado horas imaginando quedarse solo después de poco antes tenerlo todo, fue aterrador. Pasar días imaginando los peores escenarios —porque ahora sabía que eran muy posibles—, fue perturbador. Verla en ese estado desecho cuando despertó, confusa, asustada y llena de tormento, le había quebrado por dentro.

Y con todo eso encima, viéndose obligado a retomar su rutina antes que ella —porque él necesitaba seguir adelante. Porque necesitaba con urgencia sentirse normal. Porque fue su manera de enfrentar la pena—, incluso con el paso de las semanas y meses, se repetía por sobre los otros recuerdos uno en especifico. El de él sosteniendo un cuerpecito frío.

Ella no lo había visto, él sí. Sus pequeños labios morados y piel de marfil jamás abandonaban su cabeza, así no lo hiciera saber. La sensación de sus extremidades desvalidas y pecho quieto lo acompañaban en las noches hasta que conseguía dormir.

Con un rugido ahogado de rabia y su corazón saltando de furia, lanzó la fotografía. Como si sucediera a cámara lenta, observó la trayectoria recta del objeto. El cristal se destrozó contra la pared, los trozos saltaron por el aire y tintinearon después en el suelo. La foto, al contrario que el vidrio, cayó al suelo con el suave balanceo de una pluma.

Sobrevino sobre él un espeso silencio que se convirtió en pitidos sobre sus oídos. Los recuerdos se desvanecieron y sus pálpitos frenéticos se detuvieron. Entonces Minato agregó otro apunte a la lista de cosas que no pensaba aguantar más;

Kushina y los demás no lo tratarían de nuevo como si fuera de piedra.

También estaba harto de eso.

* * *

Se paseó entre las estanterías, golpeando sus labios con un bolígrafo negro. De sus hombros, balanceándose con cada paso, colgaba un morral oscuro que quedaba extraño con su atuendo gomoso. Kushina no había planeado asistir a la cotización, pero como llevaba tres días sin cumplir con su horario de trabajo, no osó llevarle la contraria a su jefe y se apresuró a hacer lo que le pedían; aunque en muchas ocasiones no lo parecía, ella sabía dónde se encontraban los limites y procuraba —en lo posible—, no sobrepasarlos.

El diseño de jardines privados o corporativos no era de sus trabajos favoritos, menos cuando el cliente era un sujeto desabrido al que le costaba llegar a un acuerdo presupuestal que permitiera hacer realidad su pedido. Pero era lo que en esta ocasión había, no tenía de otra. Debía aguantar por las siguientes semanas a un individuo que se creía el centro de todo por ser el del dinero, y que no tardaría en empezar a quejarse a pesar de ser culpa suya que el trabajo se hubiera retrasado.

Caminó en silencio por el corredor, contemplando sin mucho interés las exhibiciones de las estanterías. Otras personas hubieran hecho el pedido directamente por el sitio web, pero ella prefería ver, oler y tocar el material de trabajo antes de comprarlo. Era una política no escrita de la empresa, una que la mayoría de sus trabajadores respetaba sin chistar.

—Hace unos días adquirimos nuevos productos, así que podrá encontrar lo que necesite —decía la asistente del almacén con una sonrisa cortés—. Hemos abierto nuevas secciones también, si es de su interés podría brindar información al respecto.

Kushina asintió sin prestar atención del todo. Estaba ocupada repasando en su agenda los detalles del proyecto, no quería olvidar algo y tener que regresar después. Su tableta electrónica se había quedado sin batería, haciéndole imposible abrir el diseño que entre el grupo de trabajo se había determinado. Las obras empezarían en sólo dos días y debían contar con cada herramienta del inventario.

Pasó sus ojos sobre las líneas que horas atrás había escrito y se volvió hacia la asistente con la intención de informarle sobre lo que necesitaba de ellos. Pero en ese momento unos pasos apresurados se hicieron oír tras ella, robando su atención. Su mirada formal cambió en cuanto enfocó a los recién llegados.

Una mujer de estatura media caminaba hacia ella, mientras susurraba palabras rápidas al niño que agarraba de una mano. Colgaba de su brazo izquierdo un bolso de cuero desde el que sobresalían las esquinas de un portafolio. Cuando la alcanzó, su mirada se elevó, dejando ver sus rasgos suaves y finos.

—Tardaste —dijo sin recriminación en su voz.

—Lo siento. —Se disculpó Mikoto hacia ella. Su respiración acelerada indicaba que había recorrido varias cuadras sin detenerse a tomar aire. La mujer señaló al niño con la barbilla y agregó—. Me surgió un problema y tuve que solucionarlo.

Igual ella se había ofrecido a acompañarla, no tenía obligación alguna de estar ahí, así que Kushina asintió sin más y regresó su atención a la asistente. Ya había hablado con ella por teléfono, ya había quedado de pasarle el pedido una vez concluyera la lista, de modo que le pidió dejarlas observar las secciones solas. La mujer asintió sin poner reparos y regresó sus pasos de inmediato. Sólo entonces Kushina volvió su mirada al niño con curiosidad.

—¿Por qué lo traes?

En esos momentos doblaron un pasillo y se internaron en el área de jardinería. Desde la distancia pudo divisar los catálogos de piedras y pizarras de madera que se exhibían en la parte más próxima del salón. En el lado opuesto, pudo comprobar, un salón con plantas ornamentales llamaba la atención con sus colores y formas diversas. El hijo de su amiga miraba hacia ese lugar con las cejas apretadas.

—Tuvo un problema en la escuela. Lo sancionaron luego de golpear a un compañero junto a unos amigos —contó Mikoto arrugando la frente hacia el pequeño.

No tendría más de seis años, se dijo Kushina, era extraño que a tan poca edad ya estuviera inmerso en riñas que hicieran obligatoria la presencia de su madre. Estudió sus rasgos redondeados, su extraña mirada prieta y la suciedad de su uniforme antes de sacudir la cabeza. Observarlo con tanto detenimiento le causó un estremecimiento, no supo a razón de qué. Quizá a la dura mirada que ese niño tan pequeño le dirigía en ese momento, a la incomodidad que la llenó cuando Mikoto empezó de nuevo a reprenderlo o al repentino sentimiento ponzoñoso que reptó por su pecho y que ella sólo pudo llamar envidia.

Iniciaba el mes de agosto y ella sabía lo que eso significaba; se acercaba como un monstruo rodeado de penumbras la fecha negra de su calendario. O bueno, las dos fechas negras. Tenía recuerdos tan vagos de cómo pasó esos días el año anterior, que temía caer en lo mismo de nuevo. Se sentía igual de indefensa que en ese entonces, pero de alguna manera más despierta. Se había logrado deshacer de ese letargo que la acompañó tantos meses, aunque si lo pensaba bien, podría deberse a las dificultades que le exigían ahora permanecer entera. Quizá una parte pequeña de sí misma sabía que si se dejaba aplastar por sus problemas una vez más, no podría levantarse de nuevo.

Un repentino escalofrío sacudió sus brazos y ella se contuvo para no abrazarse y detener con sus manos su propio temblor. Últimamente tenía momentos de profundo enojo y melancolía, pero luego sin más se sentía normal y eso le asustaba. Pensaba que el sentirse ese día tan equilibrada se debía, por un lado, a las pastillas que le permitía dormir las horas que necesitaba y dejaban fuera las pesadillas, y por otro, a la conversación con Minato esa mañana.

Se había sentido bien decir la verdad, aunque en el momento de escucharlo hablar y luego soltar su propia confesión, se sintiera tan desecha. Después de pasar aquellas duras semanas llorando, intentado dormir sin éxito, recriminándose y odiándose a sí misma, se sentía liviana al soltar parte de su peso.

O al menos eso quería creer.

Había una voz dentro de ella que musitaba advertencias en su oído. Que le advertía estar adentrándose en terrenos movedizos que podían ahogarla. Pero ante esa salía otra, una enigmática y susurrante que lo contradecía. La misma que la había impulsado a decirle a su marido que estaba de acuerdo con él en el divorcio, segundos antes de confirmarle que otras manos la habían tocado.

No quería que él la siguiera viendo como alguien débil, una existencia temblorosa que ruega y llora. Pero quizá ahora la miraba como una cobarde, por soltar esas palabras sin ser capaz de sostenerle la mirada, por levantarse e irse cuando vio en su rostro cuan dolido se sentía.

Pasó las manos por su rostro con inquietud. Habían llegado a la zona que querían y Mikoto revisaba el plano en la tableta electrónica que sacó de su bolso sin Kushina percatarse. Cambió el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a la otra, con ansiedad.

Dado que pensar en sus problemas no le hacía bien, ella trataba de no dirigir el caudal de sus pensamientos a zonas turbias. Probablemente su terapeuta la reprendería por evadir aquello, pero era la única forma de mantenerse en una sola pieza. Para Kushina era imposible, en ese instante, seguir los consejos que él le daba; no era capaz de navegar por su vida y buscar las causas de lo que vivía, sabiendo que encontraría verdades que no quería escuchar.

La voz de Mikoto la regresó a la realidad.

—... te veo descompuesta, Kushina —decía sosteniendo en su mano una piedra cristalina que segundos antes observaba—. ¿Quieres contarme algo?

La contempló varios segundos, recordando lo mucho que ella se preocupaba por su persona. Vagas escenas navegaban por su cabeza cuando trataba de recodar cómo sobrevivió todo ese tiempo, unas donde Mikoto aparecía acompañándola, aconsejándola y apoyándola. Mordió sus labios rojos y miró al suelo. A pesar de su incondicional apoyo, Kushina no se veía contándole nada, seguía pensando que ella no la entendería.

¿Cómo contarle a una persona tan conservadora como ella, todo lo que había hecho y pensado?, ¿lo que había dicho y de qué forma? Ni siquiera había sido capaz de contarle sobre esa noche en aquel apartamento. Sobre esas manos tocándola, esos labios besándola y su firme resolución a dejarse hacer lo que quisieran. De ella caminando bajo la lluvia sintiéndose tan destrozada.

Pero Mikoto entendió su silencio.

—No importa —respondió en un susurro apagado—. Ya me lo dirás cuando te sientas mejor.

Los siguientes minutos recorrieron el gigantesco almacén y buscaron de nuevo a la asesora. En una hora ya estaba saliendo de nuevo, con la promesa de hacer el pedido en línea de los artículos que necesitarían. Una vez afuera, con la caída del sol en el horizonte, Kushina suspiró con pesadez. Un nudo enorme se instaló en su garganta ante la perspectiva de tener que regresar a una casa oscura y fría donde ya no quería estar.

Mikoto pareció entrever las emociones agitadas en su interior porque, antes de ella subirse a su coche, la invitó a su casa al día siguiente. Y aunque Kushina se sintió agradecida y quiso aceptar, tuvo que declinar.

—Lo siento, mañana no puedo.

—¿Y eso? —dijo Mikoto entrecerrando los ojos con sospecha. Desde el día de la reunión no le había amonestado su falta de consistencia, sus actos o palabras. Se había mantenido al margen de los asuntos que la atormentaban, pero Kushina veía en ella el recelo. Sabía que Mikoto podía estar creándose una película gigantesca en su cabeza, y no era para menos, si los papeles se invirtieran seguramente ella pensaría igual de sí misma. Aún así se apresuró a aclararle, no quería que en lo posible estuvieran pensando cosas que no eran. Ya tenía suficiente de malentendidos.

—Dejé plantada a mi... —No estaba segura si seguir llamándola suegra. Técnicamente aún lo era, pero ante la perspectiva próxima de deshacerse de ella, se sentía extraño continuar con tanta formalidad—... A la madre de Minato hace unos días. Ha estado insistiendo que quiere hablar conmigo, y aunque no me gusta la idea, he aceptado. No quiero que le de por aparecerse en el trabajo o en mi casa si sigo haciéndola a un lado.

Aunque sus formas de ver el mundo jamás coincidieron en lo más mínimo, Kushina estaba segura que ambas sentía un fresquito imaginando que no estarían obligadas a estar en contacto una vez el lazo que las unía desapareciera. Eso no quitaba, claro estaba, que se estremeciera al saber que iba a verla sin ningún intermediario que las apaciguara, papel que Minato asumió todos los años de su relación. Suspiró. Era extraño pero de repente empezó a extrañar los pocos momentos que recibían su visita y Minato hacía hasta lo imposible para que las dos no estuvieran en una misma habitación dos minutos seguidos.

A pesar de lo desagradable que resultaba, hubiera dado todo de sí por revivir esos instantes.

Mikoto torció el gesto.

—Nunca entendí porqué no pudiste llevarte bien con ella.

—Ella me odió desde el primer momento que me vio —repuso, recordándose mucho más joven no entendiendo ese desagrado con la que Akiko se dirigía a ella—. No le hice nada.

—Quizá si te hubieras interesado en conocerla...

—Ella nunca me dio tal oportunidad —interrumpió con voz serena, aunque por dentro su ser agitaba de molestia—. ¿No recuerdas cómo me miraba el día de mi matrimonio?, parecía querer agárrame del pelo y sacarme de la iglesia a rastras.

—Exageras.

Kushina la miró con las cejas arqueadas y una expresión sombría.

—¿De verdad lo hago?

Mikoto intentó responder, pero luego de boquear varias veces, suspiró y desvió su mirada. Las dos sabían que Kushina estaba en lo cierto, no había razón para querer refutar algo que todos los invitados a la boda pudieron advertir sin problemas. Entre ellas existía un profundo acantilado que las separaba, una vibra extraña que a Kushina le indicaba peligro. Nunca entendió porqué esa mujer la aborrecía tanto, sólo podía hacer conjeturas poco precisas y mantenerse alejada.

Se despidió de Mikoto y entró al auto. Mientras conducía por las calles concurridas de la ciudad, llenas de polvo, ruido y gente, dejó ir un suspiro tembloroso. Esa falsa fachada de tranquilidad le robaba las pocas energías que tenía. Requería poner todos sus recursos para mantener un rostro despejado en el trabajo, ante sus amigos, ante todo el mundo.

Llegó a un semáforo y tuvo que parar. Los pitos alrededor se lanzaron sobre ella, robando su escasa entereza. Empezó a golpear con sus dedos sobre el volante mientras los segundos pasaban, y entonces reparó en el posavasos del coche; tuvo que morderse para evitar soltar un quejido de angustia. Ahí se encontraban los restos del refrigerio que su esposo le compró esa mañana a pesar de todo.

El color pasó a verde y ella quitó el freno. Sus ojos se empañaron un poco y ella luchó contra las lágrimas. Pero esa pregunta que había acudido a ella cuando lo dejó en la mañana, con la constancia de que cuando se volvieran a ver sería para pactar en qué términos se iban a separar, no la dejaba en paz.

¿Alguna vez llegaría alguien a conocerla como él? No era poco lo que se habían entregado en siete años de matrimonio. Lo que ella había accedido a dejar de buena gana no era insignificante; eran años de vida, eran los detalles de cada segundo compartido, era el aprendizaje mutuo. Y eso no se recuperaba.

En cuanto llegó a su vivienda, con la oscuridad de la noche sobre ella, sintió que algo no iba bien. Había algo en el aire que no le gustaba en absoluto, algo en el desorden de la alfombra de entrada que le puso los vellos de punta, algo en ese silencio que se le antojó como un rugido de advertencia.

Era un presentimiento sin fundamento que, no obstante, logró menguar su ya de por sí bajo optimismo. Un presentimiento que creció a pasos agigantados cuando cerró la puerta de entrada y encendió las bombillas. De inmediato reparó en ciertos detalles extraños, pero no sintió miedo alguno.

Su rostro se agitó de sorpresa e inquietud cuando notó el olor a café al llegar a la cocina. Encendió también esas luces y volcó su mirada en la cafetera aún humeante. Estaba claro que alguien había entrado, y a menos que fuera un ladrón que decidiera perder su valioso tiempo preparando café, las posibilidades apuntaban a sólo una persona.

Valoró las razones que podían llevar a Minato aparecerse por la casa y de inmediato la atacó una idea que robó su pequeño atisbo de alegría. Esa mañana habían hablado y ambos fueron claros, la decisión que cada uno expuso sólo dejaba una opción posible. Llevó las manos a su cabello y empezó a subir las escaleras con el corazón acelerado. Sabía lo que encontraría, ya podía imaginarlo, pero necesitaba comprobar que fuera cierto.

El aire escapó de sus pulmones cuando llegó hasta la alcoba principal y vio la puerta entreabierta. Cuando entró, no hubo necesidad de encender la luz para darse cuenta que la mesita de noche que él usaba se encontraba vacía. Caminó a trompicones con las manos en la boca y miró con miedo la puerta del vestidor.

Minato había recogido sus cosas, se dijo sin poder regular sus latidos ni quitar su mirada de la puerta. Si ella hubiese llegado unos minutos antes, quizá se hubieran encontrado. Le hubiese visto empacar todo en las maletas que guardaban en lo profundo del ropero y luego salir sin la menor intención de volver la vista atrás.

Y no supo porqué —si era obvio que pasaría tarde o temprano—, sintió que se derrumbaba cuando abrió las puertas y el guardarropa, tal como sospechaba, se expuso vacío ante ella. Se había llevado su ropa, sus libros y cualquier otro objeto personal. Era de esperarse dado los acontecimientos, pero le rompía por dentro ver que su cuento de hadas cada día se derretía más y más ante el fuego de la realidad. Ver el ropero lleno le hacía sentir que aún podía suceder un milagro repentino, pero la red de ganchos y estanterías vacías le hizo darse cuenta que todo iba en serio.

Fue como abrir los ojos y parpadear dolorosamente ante la luz. Su cuerpo tembló cuando asumió el peso verdadero de sus decisiones.

Salió del vestidor con andar torpe y pasó sus dedos sobre el lecho matrimonial. Su mirada se llenó de tristeza e incredulidad. Quiso gritar, pero su voz se había apagado. Quiso llorar, pero se había quedado seca. Emociones conflictivas se golpeaban dentro de ella en una lucha encarnizada hasta tal punto, que llegado el momento no fue capaz de decir cómo se sentía.

La bombardearon imágenes de sus años más recientes de vida. No pudo entender, de nuevo, cómo había llegado hasta ese punto. _Por qué, por qué, por qué..._ retumbó en lo más hondo de su consciencia sin descanso. En una escena dormía abrazada a él y en la siguiente sus ojos azules se despedían bajo la lluvia. En una se ponían al día sobre sus vidas y en la siguiente ambos se daban la espalda. En una sonreía y en la otra lloraba.

Minutos después, que a Kushina se le antojaron horas, caminó hasta la habitación donde ahora dormía. Sin encender luces se acercó a la cama, quitó el edredón y se sentó. Las cortinas hondearon hacia adentro y secaron sus ojos, recordándole que al salir esa mañana olvidó cerrar la ventana. Sin quitarse los zapatos se subió totalmente a la cama, atrajo sus rodillas hasta su pecho en actitud protectora y se echó el edredón encima.

Sólo entonces, dimensionando el verdadero peso de la soledad —hasta ese momento supo que realmente nunca antes estuvo sola—, y devorada por incomprensibles culpas y remordimientos, sacó el objeto que escondía bajo su almohada. Los cascabeles en el sonajero hicieron eco en la habitación mientras ella lo estrechaba contra su pecho y apretaba los labios.

Se dio cuenta, mientras se obligaba a no emitir sonido alguno, que ella misma se torturaba al no dejar cicatrizar las heridas que tenía. Su terapeuta tenía razón, se había quedado atrapada en la ponzoña del duelo y eso —además de consumirla—, estaba apartándola de sus seres queridos. No estaba mal llorar ni lamentarse, excepto cuando ese dolor se convertía en la única razón de vivir.

Esa noche no lloró por mucho que deseó hacerlo, por mucho que su garganta quemó y sus ojos se aguaron. Tragó sus lamentos y sollozos, se obligó a plantarse firme y ser lo que no fue antes. ¿Agarrarse a otra persona que limpiara sus lagrimas?, no podía seguir esperando a que alivianaran su dolor. No podía seguir insistiendo que dirigieran su vida.

Estaba sola y debía aprender a vivir con eso, se dijo. Aunque en el fondo, mientras la somnolencia que causaba las pastillas hacía temblar sus parpados, una voz murmuró que tenía todavía otra opción. Una voz fina y suave que trajo algo de luz.

Aún podía intentar arreglar lo que parecía irreparable, al menos de su parte.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Bueno, no soy versada en leyes ni nada que se le parezca, pero he leído del tema según la legislación de mi país. En Colombia existe una causal de divorcio que, como ya he mencionado en este capítulo, se trata del que se hace por mutuo acuerdo. En teoría es un proceso corto en el que las partes terminan su vínculo matrimonial de forma "amable" y "amistosa", dado que no pasan por la presión de un juez. En parejas sin hijos puede durar hasta ocho días laborables y en parejas que sí los tienen, treinta días (de nuevo, en teoría. El sistema en mi país es tan malo que lo más simple se complica sin razón). Llegado el momento ambos deben ratificar su disposición, pero si una de las dos partes se niega, el divorcio puede pasar a ser contencioso. Es decir, uno de los dos gestiona la demanda de divorcio y se inicia el proceso largo._

 _En fin, el caso es que por esa vía va esta historia._

 _En cuanto al capítulo, quise mostrar un poco la posición de Minato. Pienso que en situaciones como estas la gente suele prestar más atención a la madre y el padre pasa a un segundo plano. Quise mostrar, entonces, esa cara de la moneda que en ocasiones ignoramos. La carga de traer al mundo un bebé sin vida, no se la lleva sólo la mujer. El hombre, aunque en general responde a estas situaciones con más silencio que palabras, sufre igual._

 _Ya profundizaré en esto más adelante, cuando me ponga de lleno a trabajar con Minato._

 _Y por último, quedé con una sensación extraña luego de este capítulo. Lo siento innecesariamente largo, pero no supe qué más quitarle. No sé, ya dirán ustedes qué tal quedó._

 _Espero les haya gustado, perdonen la demora por favor. He estado algo ocupada con otros asuntos y también pensativa con el rumbo que quiero darle al fic. Quiero, en la medida que avanza esto, ir contando más sobre sus vidas familiares antes y durante el matrimonio. Ambos vienen con algunos problemillas desde antes incluso de conocerse._

 _¡Gracias por pasarse!, ¡nos leemos en unos días!_

* * *

 _Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia es mía._


	8. Capítulo 6: Caída parte I

_**Capítulo 6: Caída parte I**_

 _ **"La intensidad de la angustia es proporcional al significado que la situación tenga para la persona afectada; aunque ella ignore esencialmente las razones de su ansiedad"**_

 _ **Karen Horney**_

Cuando Minato conoció a Kushina, la relación con su madre daba los primeros pasos. El trato entre ambos siempre fue frío, pero alcanzó su punto más álgido cuando él llegó a la edad adulta. Para ese entonces él pagaba el alquiler de un piso en Konoha, a razón de sus estudios universitarios que apenas iniciaban. Siendo su infancia —desde que tenía memoria— un constante tira y afloja entre dos padres divorciados que se peleaban por él, ese momento en el que logró zafarse de ambos significó un nuevo comienzo para su vida.

La puja por su custodia, contra todo pronóstico, siempre se inclinó hacia su padre. A pesar de Minato haberle visto por última vez casi seis años atrás —cuando su progenitor decidió salir del país junto a la familia que formó cuando se separó de su madre—, no le costaba ningún esfuerzo recordarlo. Era un hombre obstinado, terco y de principios fuertes; llevaba a la realidad todo cuanto ideaba, por muy difícil que pareciera. Era un padre atento, pero estricto y exigente. Muchas de las cualidades y defectos que poseía, se los había traspasado a él; lo que no compartían en lo físico, sí lo hacían en manera de pensar y caminos de vida que decidían tomar.

Con su madre nunca sintió gran afinidad. Ella, por razones que Minato jamás llegó a entender, siempre buscó maneras legales de recuperarlo, pese a mantenerse al margen de su día a día. De niño él creyó que sus motivaciones respondían a esa extraña necesidad de ganar a su padre en todo, pero cuando se independizó —y ella empezó a buscarlo, como si quisiera recuperar algo de todos los años perdidos—, desechó esa idea. Poco a poco, con mucho recelo por su parte, él fue abriendo espacio en su vida a la mujer que lo trajo a ese mundo.

Cuando tomó la decisión de casarse, muchos años después de conocer a Kushina, el único entusiasmado en su familia fue su padre. Él jamás mostró desagrado con ella, el trato entre ambos se mantuvo siempre en una mutua cordialidad y respeto. Con su madre fue otra historia, pero ella jamás se lo dijo en palabras. Quizá no se creía con el derecho de opinar cuando prácticamente las había conocido a ambas al mismo tiempo.

El papel que en su infancia, adolescencia y juventud ocuparon sus padres, se había invertido. Nunca creyó que al llegar a la edad en que estaba, sentiría tal exigencia de tenerlos como consejeros. Con países enteros separándolo a él y a su padre, su madre era la única opción para pedir orientación, para contar esas dificultades que no veía cómo resolver. Por eso, cuando una llamada internacional lo despertó mucho antes de salir el sol esa madrugada, Minato recordó que debía poner al tanto de las últimas noticias a su padre.

—No creí que fuera tan grave.

Tanteó en la oscuridad hasta dar con el interruptor de la lámpara más cercana. El suave haz de luz iluminó una habitación chica sin mucho mobiliario más allá de una cama, un ropero y una mesa de noche. La puerta a medio cerrar dejaba entrever dos maletas apoyadas en el pasillo del apartamento. Al verlas, Minato dejó escapar un suspiro y decidió ir por un vaso con agua.

—Sí, bueno, durante un tiempo creí lo mismo.

—No te caracterizas por tomar decisiones apresuradas. Debiste pensarlo mucho.

Llegó hasta la cocina y accionó el interruptor de la luz. A diferencia de la habitación, equipada únicamente con las pocas posesiones que había sacado de su hogar, esta porción del apartamento se hallaba a rebosar. Todo limpio y en orden, como a él le gustaba que permanecieran las cosas; la armonía entre cada detalle era algo que él perseguía tanto en el plano material como el espiritual. Quizá por esa razón le sacaba de sus casillas cuando los acontecimientos tomaban caminos que él no planeaba.

—Lo hice, creo —respondió, agarrando un vaso de cristal—. Y me siento tranquilo dentro de lo que es posible.

Escuchó un suspiro de su padre antes de llegar el silencio. Minato aprovechó esos segundos de quietud para tomar un trago de agua fría. Ni siquiera así logró despertarse por completo; calculaba, por el ambiente helado y la oscuridad tras las ventanas, que había dormido menos de una hora antes de la llamada.

—Es una lástima todo esto. Nunca creí que… Bueno, sabes a lo que me refiero. Lo de ustedes parecía genuino.

Minato rodó los ojos pero no dijo nada al respecto. Su padre tenía una manera peculiar de clasificar las relaciones; para él no existían términos medios, si algo era genuino funcionaba y si no lo era, estaba destinado al fiasco. Resultaba curioso que un sujeto con la cabeza tan puesta en su sitio, fuera tan inflexible en un asunto que incluía la versatilidad de los sentimientos y emociones.

Recreó en su mente los rasgos inflexibles e inteligentes de su padre y les agregó las líneas de edad que seguramente había adquirido durante el tiempo que llevaban sin verse. Imaginó su cabello cobrizo, siempre en su sitio, veteado con canas que se reproducían a una velocidad alarmante. No pudo evitar desear ser un niño de nuevo y descargar en otros los problemas que arrastraba día tras día. Darle forma a ese deseo imposible le formó un nudo de ansiedad en la garganta.

—No importa —determinó, caminando fuera de la cocina aún agarrando el vaso. Llegó a la pequeña sala de estar y se sentó en un sillón, con los ojos fijos en la pared desnuda—. Me preocupan otros asuntos.

—¿Cómo qué?

Como recomponer su vida, por ejemplo. Se había casado joven, cuando su vida se resumía en establecerse en un lugar, encontrar trabajo y dar forma a las aspiraciones que existían en su imaginario. Cuando profesión y familia empezaban desde cero. Ahora era distinto; ya se había acostumbrado a un estilo de vida, ya tenía bienes materiales, estaba a un paso de hacer realidad sueños que siempre buscó, pero que de repente se hacían imposibles.

No era lo mismo empezar una carrera con la meta fija al frente, a detenerse en el camino dándose cuenta que había sido un error tomar ese, desechar lo que había obtenido, desandar lo recorrido y probar otra salida. Pasaba por un momento crucial en el que las bases sobre las que había construido su vivir, se tambaleaban y le ordenaban hacer a un lado lo que le rodeaba y emprender otro trayecto como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Sabía a lo que se enfrentaba cuando dejó su hogar. Sabía qué vendría antes, durante y después de divorciarse. Sabía lo que significaba cambiar de ciudad y país, en caso de que las cosas se dieran como tenía planeado. Analizó los pros y los contras mucho antes de dar el primer paso y comunicar que quería cortar con todo, pero eso no lo exoneraba de sentirse a la deriva en una tempestad. En ese instante él era como un marinero que luchaba contra las olas para mantenerse a flote, que veía sus suministros naufragar en el océano, pero deseaba con sus fuerzas menguadas que el sol saliera, sin tener idea de cómo se mantendría con vida el tiempo suficiente para hallar cobijo en la intemperie.

—Quizá me esté complicando de más.

—No es una situación para la que estemos preparados.

Minato quiso contestar, pero se detuvo a considerar esas palabras. Si había sido difícil para un hombre como su padre —que se casó sin realmente desearlo— ¿Cómo no iba a serlo para él, que había dado ese paso convencido de poder hacer realidad una utópica vida llena de luz?

Frotó su rostro y respiró hondo. Guardó, como siempre, las alarmas que se encendían una tras otras dentro de sí. Fue algo mecánico; el aire entro a sus pulmones arrastrando sus dudas, las encerró en el baúl de sus miedos y al salir lo llenó de un alivio momentáneo al que se estaba volviendo adicto. De esa manera no estaba resolviendo sus problemas internos, pero a ojos del exterior se mantenía de una pieza. Con eso le bastaba, ya se ocuparía después de lo que tenía dentro.

—Debo descansar. Tengo pendientes de más en el trabajo.

Sintió la vacilación de su padre y se preparó para sus palabras. Contrario a los discursos de su madre, estos nunca los recibía con disgusto.

—Asegúrate de estar haciendo lo que en realidad deseas.

—Lo estoy haciendo.

Su padre suspiró.

—¿Estás seguro? Cuando sea una realidad difícilmente se podrá cambiar.

Minato vaciló, buscando las palabras correctas. Las escogió con cuidado y dio voz a las frases.

—Es lo mejor, padre. Créeme que si hubiera otra salida, otro modo… ya lo habría encontrado.

—¿Entonces lo haces porque es lo mejor o porque lo deseas?

—Deseo hacer lo mejor.

Pudo adivinar que el otro hombre sonreía desde su lugar. Volvió a sentirse anhelante de sus épocas infantiles, cuando todo era mucho más sencillo. Cuando su padre era el portador de todas las soluciones que necesitaba.

—Que descanses, hijo.

Permaneció con el móvil contra su oído después del corte de la llamada. Con los ojos cerrados y el cansancio apoderándose de sus sentidos, le pareció que no había problema con dormir en el sillón. Quizá cuando amaneciera su espalda protestaría con cualquier movimiento, pero en ese instante era su última preocupación. Se dejó llevar por el silencio, por el sopor de la oscuridad, por el abrigo helado de la madrugada. Hubiera caído dormido de inmediato de no ser por la notificación de un mensaje entrante que hizo vibrar su celular.

Encendió la pantalla del móvil, con los ojos pañosos del sueño. A duras penas comprobó que eran las tres y pasadas de la madrugada, antes de deslizar la barra de avisos. Hecho esto presionó sobre los chats pendientes y alborotó sus cabellos, desperezándose. Su mirada barrió de forma lenta los mensajes sin abrir, buscando algo que indicara urgencia; no encontraba otro motivo para que a esas horas quisieran intercambiar textos con él. No obstante, lo único reciente que encontró fue el llano saludo de un número desconocido.

Frenó el impulso de contestar, cuando su dedo se dirigía hacia el chat en cuestión. Se debatió internamente entre iniciar una conversación con las ideas espesas o dormir y contestar cuando el sol ya hubiera asomado en el horizonte. La balanza se inclinó totalmente hasta la segunda opción, de modo que sin más mediaciones, se dispuso apagar la pantalla.

Pero algo lo detuvo.

Como si un muerto empujara la tierra desde dentro y sacara sus manos a la luz del sol, un chat que llevaba semanas sin abrir subió al principio de la lista con mensajes nuevos. El cansancio que sentía se evaporó al instante que sus ojos dieron con la fotografía de usuario, el nombre y el número dos rodeado de verde, indicando la cantidad de textos recibidos.

Su mirada se llenó de desconcierto en breves segundos. Parpadeó, cuestionándose si el sueño le estaba jugando una mala pasada; pero las dos frases no se diluyeron por mucho empeño que puso en ello. No tuvo tiempo de digerir el sobresalto de sus latidos, cuando ya sus dedos escribían una respuesta.

 _Es un poco tarde para estar en línea, ¿no crees?_

 _O un poco temprano, depende de cómo se mire._

 _Yo podría decir lo mismo de ti._

 _Nunca fuiste de las que trasnocha por el celular._

 _Ya, en realidad desperté hace poco._

 _Dudo poder dormir ahora._

Era, literalmente, la conversación informal más larga que tenían en el último mes. Cuando decía que ese chat no se usaba en semanas, no exageraba. Si era difícil hablar en persona, lo era más —por algún motivo—, hacerlo tras la protección de un aparato electrónico.

La imaginó escogida sobre la cama, con las mantas hasta los brazos y su rostro níveo iluminado por el móvil. En su mente casi podía sentir el calor de su piel, la intensidad de su mirada en la oscuridad, el aroma de su cabello envolviéndola. No supo si recrearla en la escena sonriendo, apretando los labios o frunciendo las cejas. Desconocía la razón de su repentina conversación, pero al menos no parecía enfadada.

 _¿Pesadillas de nuevo?_

 _Una tras otra. Hace noches no sucedía._

Entonces se trataba de eso.

Minato suspiró, descargando el móvil sobre el reposabrazos. Pasó una mano por su rostro y talló sus ojos, como quien se siente exhausto de repetir la misma rutina, a pesar de saber que no lo llevaba a buen puerto. Por un momento se planteó borrar el chat e irse a descansar, abstenerse de empezar el ciclo demoledor de siempre, pero era una actitud que no iba con él. A pesar de que ella se portaba amable con él simplemente cuando lo necesitaba, aún no estaba preparado para darle la espalda.

Estaba mal, lo sabía. Era momento de empezar a dejar las cosas claras, de ir cerrando fases. No podían ir por la vida peleando, discutiendo e insultándose de muchas maneras, pero hacer como que no pasaba nada cuando a ella le convenía. Era desgastante tanto física como psicológicamente. Lo correcto, se dijo, era que ella aprendiera a superar sus crisis con lo que tenía a la mano. ¿Qué lo detenía de decírselo, de hacerle ver que él no quería formar parte de sus asuntos?, el hecho de que ella estaba completamente sola. Si no era él, ¿quién más podría ayudarla?

Como tantas otras veces esa noche, respiró hondo para después buscar entre el pozo de sus menguadas fuerzas, algo a lo qué aferrarse. Sólo entonces agarró el móvil e inició una llamada. Kushina contestó casi de inmediato. Su voz congestionada le hizo saber que, efectivamente, ella se encontraba muy afectada por algún motivo.

 _—No debería molestarte con estas cosas._

—No importa. ¿Qué pasó ahora?

La mujer inspiró profundo.

— _Estaba… estaba tomando somníferos_ —empezó, bajando el nivel de su voz con cada palabra—. _Esta vez no funcionaron._

—Contigo nunca lo hacen por mucho tiempo —acotó—. ¿Hay algo más que te tenga mal?

Ella guardó silencio. Minato supuso que estaba pensando una respuesta o ideando cómo poner en palabras lo que sentía.

— _He estado pensando en medicarme. Ya sabes, así como antes. Todo esto… me está ahogando._

—Es una decisión algo apresurada, ¿no crees?

 _—No lo sé. Pero me conozco, estoy casi al límite. En cualquier momento la ansiedad me ganará… y ya sabes cómo es._

Apretó el puente de su nariz, como si esa sencilla acción le ayudara a concentrarse. Sobrevino sobre él, nuevamente, la sensación de que no debería estar teniendo esa conversación. De que no debía estar saliendo en su ayuda. No de nuevo. No en esas circunstancias.

 _—Recogiste tus cosas anoche._

—Te esperé un rato para no hacerlo sin que estuvieras presente. Demoraste y…

— _No me atrevería a reprochar algo ahora._ —Interrumpió en un susurro débil—. _Después de hablar en la mañana supuse que harías algo así. No soy tonta para creer qu-ue lo que dije arreglaría algo._

Minato se inclinó hacia adelante y cubrió su rostro con la mano libre. Ahí, envuelto en oscuridad y silencio, tuvo que apretar los ojos por causa de las muchas emociones contradictorias que picaron en su cuerpo, en su pecho, en sus dedos. Se sintió encadenado y amordazado dentro de él mismo.

La escuchó aspirar por su nariz congestionada. Después su voz imprecisa, vacilante y temerosa llenó la estática.

 _—¿Sigues ahí?_

—Te acostaste con ese tipo.

A las afueras de la ciudad, acurrucada entre las sombrías brumas de su vivienda, Kushina tapó su boca y apretó el móvil. Buscó las palabras, tratando de combatir su agobio. Deseó poder sentirse valiente, pero el espanto de la incertidumbre era mucho más fuerte.

 _—No es así. Te lo expliqué. Yo…_

—Da igual. Esa noche lo ibas a hacer —soltó, como si escupiera—. Tus amigas me hablaban de ti, ¿te enteras? Nunca quise creerlo y nunca lo habría hecho de no ser porque tú misma lo confesaste.

Kushina jadeó. Él casi podía verla estrujando las cobijas, agarrando su cabello carmesí, apretando su rostro rojo y húmedo. Casi podía sentir su pánico, pero no le importó.

—Puedo tratar de entender muchas cosas. Puedo incluso aceptarlas sin estar de acuerdo. Más que nadie sabes lo paciente que llego a ser, lo mucho que soy flexible, pero esto es demasiado.

— _No te estoy pidiendo que me entiendas…_

—No. Claro que no lo haces. Así de enseñada estás a que te complazcan en todo. Crees que los demás no merecemos una explicación por lo que haces, como si fuera nuestro deber aceptarlo y ya.

Podía estar siendo cruel. Podía estar actuando impulsado por el enfado. Pero nadie podía quitar que estaba siendo honesto con él y con ella, por primera vez en meses. Sintió que algo dentro de sí se agitaba, tratando de romper una de las muchas cadenas que lo ataban. Los grilletes chasquearon, las ligaduras temblaron. Era doloroso, pero le hacía sentirse vivo.

— _Llegó un momento en el que no parecías interesado en nada de lo que me sucedía. —_ Kushina replicó. Fue un susurro que carecía de toda la fuerza y viveza que la adornaban cuando se conocieron _—. Me evadías para no enterarte de lo que me pasaba. Te sentía tan l-lejano a pesar de ten-nerte cerca. Tu actitud me empujó a todo esto._

Minato calló. Regresó el tiempo en forma de recuerdos, juzgando sus acciones. Reconocía sus errores, mientras los cometía era consciente de ellos, pero consideraba que no pudo actuar de otra manera. Si volviera al pasado, actuaria de la misma forma. Eran sus experiencias, sus decisiones, y a diferencia de Kushina, no culpaba a los demás por ellos.

—Eres egoísta —acusó—. Sólo piensas en ti misma.

Ella inspiró, como si le hubieran asestado un golpe bajo.

 _—¿Cómo puedes ser tan infeliz? Yo estaba... Yo no podía… Fue difícil._

—¿Y crees que sólo lo fue para ti?

Esperó una respuesta, pero sabía que la había dejado en blanco. Él conocía sus debilidades y fortalezas. De la misma manera que podía estimular sus mayores cualidades para ayudarla, si se lo proponía, también tenía a la mano todas las herramientas para destruirla.

— _No puedo ser lo que esperas de mí._

De Minato escapó un resoplido irónico. Tuvo que recurrir a su autocontrol para mantener su voz en un nivel bajo.

—Si no sabes ni qué esperas de ti misma, mucho menos vas a saber lo que esperan los demás.

 _—¿Cómo?_ _—_ Kushina dudó _—. ¿_ _Qué te sucede, Minato?_

La diminuta parte suya que había decidido mantenerse neutral, notó que además de indignación, la voz de Kushina traslucía confusión. Ella no estaba del todo segura cómo responder a su inesperada agresividad. Enfrentar a un Minato que regurgitaba palabras hirientes, que se mostraba deseoso de causar daño —sobre todo a ella—, nunca pasó ni en sus más remotos sueños.

—No quiero escucharte, Kushina —replicó simplemente. No la insultó, pero el tono de sus palabras lo hizo parecer de ese modo.

— _No puedo creer que me estés hablando así._

—Debes hacerte a la idea, entonces. Ya te he dicho que estoy harto de todo —declaró—. Estoy harto de ti. No me escribas, no me llames, no me busques a menos que sea imposible evitarlo. Quiero tener el menor contacto contigo hasta que todo esto acabe.

Para completar su insólito arrebato, sólo bastaba colgar sin esperar respuesta. Aún sentía ira bombeando desde su corazón, violencia cegando sus sentidos, resentimiento coloreando sus emociones. No podía darle nombre a todo lo que llenaba su alma, pero hubo algo que creció sobre lo demás; decepción. Hacia ella, hacia él, hacia la vida misma.

Kushina no dijo nada al principio. Él la oyó sorber, conteniendo la angustia. Estaba tratando de serenarse. Seguramente iba a responderle con el mismo coraje, con el mismo ímpetu. Estaba preparado para ello, en más de una ocasión fue el sujeto de su frustración, lo que ella diría no serían más que un poco de abono a esos males que hacían distancia entre los dos. En vez de ello, no obstante, su voz surgió tan forzada y rota que Minato entendió —con el corazón frío—, que había subestimado la vulnerabilidad que la había llevado a escribirle esa madrugada.

 _—Entiendo. No pasará de nuevo._

Ella colgó y Minato permaneció en silencio, observando la nada, largos minutos. Sólo cuando el cúmulo de emociones negativas se esfumó, dejándolo vacío, se rompió. Un aleteo discordante subió por su garganta, algo hizo temblar su estomago, ese algo lo obligó apretar los ojos con fuerza. Sus pulmones pidieron aire e intentaron buscarlo; sus manos fueron a su rostro con impotencia; sus hombros se sacudieron como si quisieran aligerar su peso y, lo más extraordinario, una fina, extraña y dolorosa línea húmeda bajó por su mejilla con la mayor lentitud del mundo.

Cuando aquella gota cargada de sufrimiento llegó a la línea de su mandíbula y se dejó caer al vacío, una más gruesa hacía el mismo recorrido, seguida de otra y otra.

* * *

Cuando todos empezaban a dejar las oficinas rumbo al descanso de medio día, Kushina se levantó de su escritorio y miró, sobre los paneles divisorios, si Mikoto seguía en el salón. Identificó así, entre el agradable silencio que envolvía al lugar, la lustrosa cabellera negra de Mikoto que se asomaba en un cubículo esquinero.

Sin pensarlo un segundo, cerró la tapa de la laptop y se apresuró a caminar hasta el lugar. En el camino frotó sus brazos, tratando quitarse de encima la sensación de fragilidad que había acudido a su cuerpo. Se sentía enferma y, según supo esa mañana cuando se vestía para el trabajo, se veía de igual forma. La sorpresa que la rodeó cuando se plantó desnuda ante el espejo y contempló su cuerpo delgado, fue monumental; era evidente que había perdido masa muscular y mucho peso. Se veía marchita, con la piel apagada y el cabello quebradizo.

Se tenía a sí misma olvidada y eso empezaba a incomodarla.

El puesto de trabajo de su amiga, a diferencia del suyo, se mantenía austero en muchos sentidos. Fiel a su personalidad y gustos minimalistas, Mikoto mantenía el escritorio libre de elementos decorativos. De las paredes divisorias pendían algunos planos, paletas de colores y esbozos a medio terminar. Cuando Kushina arrastró la silla y se sentó, la otra mujer alzó su mirada tranquila y la contempló con intención.

Por su pose perfecta de espalda recta, piernas juntas y en diagonal, ella adivinó que Mikoto creía que se encontraba ahí por algún asunto laboral. No tardó en sacarla de su error.

—Minato me odia.

Las cejas delgadas de Mikoto se alzaron y acto seguido sus manos dejaron la tableta electrónica que agarraba antes. Kushina la vio despejar su sitio de trabajo y cruzar los dedos sobre la mesa, como preparándose para una larga conversación que desde hacía tiempo intuía que iba a suceder.

—¿Me permitirías decirte algo?

—Claro.

—Deberías dejar el tema. Estás obsesionada y eso no es bueno.

Kushina se recargó en la silla, desinflándose con pesadez. No sabría describir cómo se sentía, pero no era en absoluto agradable. Estaba a la expectativa, presentía que cualquier cosa podía pasar, por muy inverosímil que se le antojara. Era inquietud, un cosquilleo de malestar, una presión en el aire que la aplastaba. Ya lo había vivido en el pasado, cuando pasaba por el pináculo de sus crisis; mucho antes de dar inicio a sus terapias.

—Pero es cierto —insistió—. Es borde, cortante, agresivo…

—Entonces se ha convertido en ti.

Captó el tono de broma y no pudo evitar apretar el ceño.

—No estoy jugando, Mikoto.

Cuando la noche anterior tomó las pastillas y se quedó dormida, se planteó que debía poner en orden su vida. Dejar de esperar que otro llegara en su salvación, hacerse dueña de lo que decía y hacía. Pero al despertar empapada en sudor, poco después de la media noche, todas esas ideas huyeron y sólo quedó el desconsuelo. Sintió que los avances que había logrado junto al Dr Yamanaka, quedaban obsoletos mientras daba vueltas a su reciente pesadilla.

Cuando tomó su celular, encontró que Minato estaba en línea y decidió escribirle, jamás esperó que todo desembocara en la conversación que tuvieron. Aunque al principio se sintió llena de fiereza, el desconcierto final terminó desplazando la primera sensación, colmándola de incertidumbre.

—Escucha, Kushina. —La sacó Mikoto de sus cavilaciones —. Me gustaría ayudarte, poder conversar de esto, pero no me siento capaz. Tenías razón el otro día, yo no debo meterme en tus asuntos.

—Pero…

—No quiero estar en medio de todo este lío. No puedo aconsejarte porque tampoco me veo poniéndome en tus zapatos. Jamás he vivido algo similar, me cuesta imaginarlo.

Mikoto bajó su mirada y empezó a guardar documentos en las gavetas inferiores. Era su forma de decir que no podría sacarle palabras por mucho que presionara. Kushina se mantuvo estática, como si esperara. Sólo habló en el momento que la mujer morena se puso en pie, dispuesta a marcharse.

—¿Qué le dijiste a Minato de mí?

Su amiga se detuvo. Kushina no la miró de forma directa, sencillamente puso sus codos sobre la mesa y apoyó su cabeza en las manos. Sus dedos cubrieron el temblor inquieto de sus labios. De entre todas las palabras dichas por su esposo en la madrugada, aquella frase en la que acusaba a sus amigas de hablar sobre ella, seguía hostigándola.

—No te entiendo.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero —indicó. Después añadió demandante, aunque su voz flaqueó un tanto al final—. Necesito saber qué le dijiste.

La mujer vaciló, Kushina lo supo por su postura. Por el rabillo del ojo la vio adoptar una expresión de agravio, antes de volver a sentarse, con rostro de desear estar en cualquier lugar menos ahí. Era claro que había temido esa conversación desde el principio.

—Esa mañana llegaste muy alterada a trabajar, Kushina. Tenías cara de ir a gritar al primero que se cruzara en tu camino. —Mikoto se detuvo, buscando las palabras. La vio juguetear con sus dedos, cargada de nerviosismo. Entonces confesó—. Hablé con Minato dos veces ese día.

—¿Qué?

Su amiga encontró sus ojos y asintió, apretando los labios pintados de un suave rosa.

—Él estaba molesto, quizá más que incluso tú. Sólo me decía que ya se te pasaría, que no era nada. Pero cuando llegó la noche y te fuiste con este sujeto, decidí llamarlo de nuevo. Sólo le dije lo que habías hecho, le aconsejé que te llamara —La observó con súplica—. No debí meterme, lo lamento.

—No, tuvo que ser algo más. Antes de ese día debiste hablar con él sobre esto.

La cara mortificada de Mikoto se transformó en desconcierto.

—Nunca le dije nada más.

Kushina bajó las manos y se inclinó hacia adelante, molesta.

—Él dijo que ya antes le habían llegado rumores.

Entonces fue cuando Mikoto hizo algo que le hizo ahogar un gemido de miedo. Sus ojos benevolentes se llenaron de pena y sus labios se estiraron en una línea de aflicción. La mujer de cabello carmesí contuvo a duras penas el temblor de incertidumbre que quería nacer en su estomago.

—Kushina… todos aquí sabían que entre tú e Isao pasaba algo. Pudo ser cualquiera.

La necesidad de vociferar, de soltar el nudo prieto en su corazón, la acompañó el resto de la jornada. No logró que pasara comida por su garganta, incluso las infusiones aromáticas y el café sentaba mal en su paladar. La concentración huyó de ella y pronto se dio cuenta que estaba quedando colgada con sus deberes. Las llamadas en espera, los proyectos por revisar pendientes y la cantidad de correos por leer eran agobiantes. Eso, claro, y el hecho que no podía dejar de ver con malos ojos a todo aquel que pasaba frente a su lugar de trabajo.

Se mortificaba reconstruyendo las historias que seguramente contaban sobre ella a sus espaldas. Perdía tiempo tratando de inferir cuantas de esas sonrisas eran reales y cuantas no. Buscaba entre la marea de rostros quién podía ser la persona que se encargó de restregarle en el rostro de su marido todo lo que ella hacía. En esos momentos se preguntaba porqué jamás le reclamaban nada en casa, e incluso encontraba sentido al distanciamiento progresivo que se fue dando en su hogar. Las pullas silenciosas, las llegadas tarde de Minato, la vez que él tomó la decisión de dormir en cuartos separados.

Así pasaron las horas, el sol cayó y sólo cuando agarraba las llaves de su coche y pensaba en huir bajo el techo de su vivienda, recordó la cena que había concertado con Akiko. Al ver su reloj, se dio cuenta que ya no tenía tiempo para arreglarse; incluso si pisaba el acelerador a fondo en dicho instante, llegaría tarde.

Casi una hora más tarde llegó al restaurante en el que habían quedado. El espanto que esa mujer le provocaba estaba ahí, pero se minimizaba por el diluvio de emociones negativas que la acompañaban desde la noche anterior. Se veía demacrada, lo sabía. Ni siquiera había retocado su maquillaje y estaba segura que sus ojeras no serían bien recibida por su suegra. Sorpresivamente no le importó, Kushina creía que ese día no podía terminar peor.

Era un restaurante modesto, pero de buen gusto. Nunca había entrado ni escuchado de él, pero el decoro hogareño le restó un poco de tensión a sus hombros. A pesar del buen número de comensales presentes, no le costó identificar a la persona que la había citado. Trató de arreglar un poco las arrugas de su vestuario, pero era tiempo perdido; con todo el día usándola, lo único que podía quitarle las líneas era una lavada.

Akiko dirigió su mirada reprobadora a ella cuando todavía estaban a cinco metros de distancia. Por ese momento Kushina vaciló su paso. Minato tenía tanto parecido con ella que de inmediato cayó sobre sí la inmensidad de ese momento; no estaba ante cualquier persona.

—Has tardado —señaló ella en cuanto tomó asiento. Kushina trató de ignorar la incomodidad de mirar a unos ojos críticos, que le recordaban a otros que durante años la miraron con amor.

—Culpa del tráfico y el trabajo.

La mujer mayor ladeó la cabeza con una expresión que le comunicaba su escepticismo, pero no le llevó la contraria. Ninguna trató de iniciar una conversación, simplemente hicieron el pedido y esperaron. Kushina pidió algo al azar, empezaba a sentirse peor de lo que jamás estuvo; compartir mesa con una mujer cuya presencia deslumbrante la hacía sentirse tan opaca, hizo mella en su ya mal estado de ánimo.

Había pasado un año desde la última vez que Akiko visitó Konoha, aunque en aquella ocasión no se vieron. Ella se negó a atenderla, no creía poder permanecer entera bajo el peso de sus ojos. Así pues, habían pasado más de dos años desde que hablaron, cuando ella apenas empezaba su embarazo.

Entre más pasaban en silencio tenso, más padecía urgencia de removerse. Akiko la evaluaba, sentía su atención sobre su persona. Se preparó inconscientemente para cualquier cosa. Cuando la comida llegó, ninguna la tocó. Kushina picoteó con su tenedor sin ánimo, hasta que la voz suave de su suegra reclamó su atención.

—¿Cómo está tu madre?

Un estremecimiento pasó por sus hombros. Recordó las llamadas que le hacían todos los fines de semana y que ella ignoraba, buscando en el rostro atractivo de Akiko sus intensiones al sacar ese tema.

—Tan bien como puede estar —contestó seca. Su garganta raspó como lija.

—Supe que no la visitas desde hace semanas. —Kushina no contestó, se había congelado en la silla. Akiko siguió, y como ya era usual en ella, sus palabras eran mortíferas a pesar de su voz suave. Se preguntó si quizá ella malinterpretaba siempre las intenciones de aquella mujer—. De no ser por mi hijo, pensarían que la abandonaron en ese lugar.

¿Era su manera de recriminarle ser una cobarde, una mala hija? Dejó los cubiertos sobre la mesa, mientras Akiko tomaba su copa de vino. Presentarse con las defensas alzadas, podía hacer que iniciara un pleito donde no debía, cosa que Kushina no deseaba por ningún motivo.

—En cuanto tenga oportunidad iré.

La mujer bajó la copa, sin depositarla del todo en la mesa. Las conversaciones a su alrededor seguían su normal curso, pero para Kushina no eran más que cuchicheos sin sentido.

—Distribuyes tu tiempo bajo una lista de prioridades extraña, por lo que he oído.

Sintió la acusación velada en sus palabras, pero no la entendió. ¿Qué se suponía que significaba aquello? La paranoia que se aferraba a ella desde el medio día, se hizo más fuerte. Por un segundo imaginó los murmullos a su alrededor como señalamientos en su contra, se vio siendo el centro de atención de una muchedumbre prejuiciosa y se le revolvió el estomago.

Se obligó a controlar la histeria y centró con decisión su atención en la mujer de vestuario fino.

—Escucha. Sé que no soy de tu gusto, pero esto no tiene sentido —expuso, señalando las mesas que rodeaban la suya—. En unas semanas no nos volveremos a ver las caras, no hace falta que me hagas venir hasta este sitio para señalar mis errores.

Akiko elevó las cejas. Luego, para sorpresa de Kushina, sacudió la cabeza en una suave negación.

—Te equivocas. No me desagradas ni quiero mostrarte en qué te equivocas. —La señaló—. Cuando te conocí eras una muchacha inteligente y encantadora. Brillabas por ti misma. Pude ver qué hacía que cayeras bien a la gente.

Kushina parpadeó, sin entender. Al ser tomada con la guardia baja, fue desarmada por esos aparentes halagos en un segundo. Vulnerable y sin poder anticipar nada, trató de hablar.

—Pero…

—Que me diera cuenta de eso, no implica que pudiéramos ser amigas. Ser inteligente y encantadora no te hace una buena persona, ya lo he vivido yo, ya lo has demostrado tú.

Esas palabras cayeron sobre ella como cubos de hielo que quemaban la piel. Era una querella simple, pero lo suficientemente directa para entenderla. En un primer momento se sintió ofendida e incluso pensó en cómo habría actuado su yo de 15 años ante un escenario similar. Se habría levantado, volcado la copa con licor en el rostro de Akiko y hecho una salida triunfante. Pero ella ya no era ninguna joven impetuosa que saltaba ante la menor chispa, así que se reprimió.

—Esto es absurdo.

—Absurdo lo que está sucediendo en tu vida. ¿Cómo puedes abandonarte de esta manera? Luces apagada, perdida. No eras así. —Kushina entreabrió los labios, con las ideas revueltas. ¿Cómo debía sentirse?, más que ofendida ahora estaba confundida. No encontraba principio ni camino a ese encuentro. Akiko toqueteó la copa con sus uñas rectas y largas, pensativa—. No me metería en esto, sino fuera porque puedo anticiparme a lo que harás. Te conozco mejor de lo que crees. Sé que si no te reconstruyes, pondrás trabas en tu separación con mi hijo.

¿Poner trabas?, ¿por qué haría ella algo así? Después de los acontecimientos que se presentaron en sólo dos días, no creía ser tan caradura de pretender convencer a Minato cambiar de parecer. La sola idea le provocaba nauseas.

—Si usted tuviera un mínimo de respeto por su hijo, no estaría aquí intentando meterse en nuestros asuntos. Creo que él se lo ha dejado claro todos estos años.

—No deberías pensar en el irrespeto que según tú tengo hacia mi hijo. No cuando tú, que eres su esposa, te la pasabas revolcándote cada semana con aquel compañero tuyo de trabajo.

La arremetida la tomó tan de sorpresa, que olvidó cómo se respiraba. Observó a la mujer mayor con tanto asombro e incredulidad que se ganó una sonrisa irónica de su parte. Los labios llenos de Akiko se separaron para beber del vino con total tranquilidad.

—No he hecho tal cosa.

—Tú, él, yo y unos cuantos curiosos testigos de sus salidas, sabemos que es cierto.

Empezaba a marearse. El rostro de la casi perfecta Akiko se tornaba borroso. Kushina intentó pasar saliva, pero su pecho apretado se lo impedía.

—No hice lo que insinúas.

—Besos y caricias o sexo. ¿Qué diferencia hay?, sigue siendo infidelidad. Más cuando no fue sólo una vez.

Tocar el tema tres veces un mismo día era demasiado. Un escalofrío subió por sus brazos y se apretó en su estomago. Que ella se hubiera enterado, que ella lo supiera implicaba tantas cosas que no quería pensar. ¿Había hablado con sus compañeros de trabajo?, ¿cómo si quiera lo había sospechado para hacer algo así?, ¿Minato le había contado la conversación que ambos tuvieron el día anterior?, ni siquiera estaba al tanto de si Akiko sabía qué hecho había desencadenado la decisión del divorcio.

Estrujó entre sus dedos la suave tela del mantel, apartando sus ojos de la otra mirada. La cuenta regresiva de esa bomba de emociones y miedos en que se había convertido, aceleró el conteo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Sólo quería hablar sin tapaderas ni mentiras de por medio —dijo—. Nunca fuimos cercanas ni compartimos mucho, pero te admiré en muchos sentidos. Me recordabas a mí hace años.

Kushina regresó la mirada a su rostro, con una mueca de pasmo.

—¿Disculpe?

No supo qué era peor. Si que la forma de Akiko de mostrar su supuesta admiración era tratarla con desdén todo el tiempo, o que ahora dijera que ella le recordaba a sí misma. La escudriñó en silencio, buscando algún parecido entre ambas, aún sabiendo que su suegra se refería a algo más allá de lo físico.

—Te ves contrariada —comentó Akiko en un suave susurro. Descansó su brazo sobre la mesa, con un movimiento sencillo pero que en ella resultaba elegante—. Cuando te conocí eras todo lo que yo fui a esa edad. Bonita, inteligente e independiente. Supe, por eso, que tu relación con mi hijo no terminaría bien.

Kushina juntó las cejas sin entender del todo. Su acompañante agitó una mano y con toda tranquilidad relató.

—Ni todas las cualidades del mundo garantizan la felicidad. Soy de quienes piensan que incluso eso es peor a no tenerlas; al final nos cansamos de ser lo que se espera de nosotros. La decepción que causamos en los demás se torna insostenible —Bajó su mirada y quitó de su frente un mechón rubio que se había salido de su sitio—. Amé demasiado a mi primer marido, pero ello no impidió que le hiciera cosas terribles. A veces cuando actuamos por amor terminamos haciendo más daño que si odiáramos. Más que nadie en este instante debes entenderlo, niña. Cuando amamos queremos retener al sujeto de nuestro amor con nosotras, a pesar del daño que les estemos ocasionando. Nos volvemos egoístas, como fuiste tú con mi hijo todo este tiempo, como estás siendo con tu propia madre en este momento.

—No la meta a ella en esto —exigió. Sus manos se apretaron sobre sus piernas.

—Sabes que es verdad —respondió impasible, sosteniendo de nuevo su copa—. Con Minato nunca tuviste intención de arreglar nada, sólo querías su atención, que estuviera ahí preocupado por ti. Te da terror quedarte sola, como a mí me pasó mucho tiempo antes de que tú siquiera nacieras…

—Cállese —siseó con los dientes apretados.

—Hubo una razón para que le engañaras y aún así lo amarraras a tu lado con promesas vacías de intentarlo una vez más. Lo quieres a él junto a ti porque lo amas, pero dentro de tu lamentable estado no soportas ver que él no demuestre su dolor como tú lo haces. También te destruye que no se comporte tan atento como solía ser. Por eso buscas esa atención en otro lado. Por eso te carcome la posibilidad de llegar a verlo con otra persona.

—No más…

—Tienes que abrir los ojos, Kushina —Por primera vez en los últimos años, la había llamado por su nombre—. Entender qué te sucede, superarlo y dejarlo ir. Yo te entiendo, estuve en tú lugar, por eso estoy aquí. Quiero que salgas de aquí con las cosas claras; vuelve amarte a ti misma y déjalo a él en paz. Ambos son una carga para el otro.

Pese a querer impedirlo, una lágrima bajó por su rostro con suma parsimonia. Kushina apretó los ojos, puso sus codos en la superficie de cristal y con sus manos tapó la humedad de su rostro. Deseó tener voz para contradecirla, pero su lengua se había hecho pesada y las palabras se perdieron en la confusión de su cerebro. Tantas verdades juntas eran insoportables.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó cuando Akiko volvió a hablar, pero para ese momento ya le costaba ubicarse. Sentía que el suelo se sacudía, a pesar de saber que eso era imposible. Sabía que estaba sentada en un salón lleno de gente, pero se sentía atrapada en una caja sin oxigeno.

Estaba a un paso de descargar sus tribulaciones. Estaba a un paso de perder la compostura.

—Quiero que te desligues de Minato y no me refiero únicamente a su matrimonio. Si a los dos les hace mal verse, lo mejor es poner distancia entre ambos. Lo amas, él te ama, pero no es suficiente. Ahora mismo ninguno es apoyo para nadie. —Los hombros de Kushina temblaron, pero Akiko no lo notó. Su voz se hizo dura cuando soltó las últimas frases—. Llegará el momento en que mires hacia tras y te darás cuenta que todo esto que han vivido valió la pena.

Dentro de Kushina se hizo el silencio. Esa última frase fue como una bofetada en su rostro o un puñetazo en el centro de su estomago; desequilibrante y al mismo tiempo esclarecedora. Mientras ponía las palmas en el cristal con estruendo y se levantaba, dentro de sí misma se dijo lo ridículo que sonaba todo. Resultaba ahora que Akiko no la detestaba por considerarla poca cosa, como ella siempre creyó, sino que temía lo que era capaz de hacer al recordarle sus propios errores. Dolía como el demonio que al final ella solita terminara haciendo realidad esos miedos.

Centró su atención en la rubia mujer que la contemplaba con expectación. Fue vagamente consciente que varios ojos se habían girado hacia ambas desde distintas direcciones del salón. Algunos camareros se veían entre ellos, indecisos entre intervenir o seguir con sus labores. Los murmullos crecieron, presionaron contra ella; su cuerpo tembló.

Muchos ojos la miraban, muchas bocas hablaban de ella, estaba sola.

Agarró su bolso con una rapidez que la habría sorprendido en otro momento. Entonces supo que había llegado al límite. Todo a su alrededor se difuminó cuando su mirada se empañó y se dio la vuelta. Sintió palabras saliendo por su boca, pero no percibió exactamente cuáles. No supo qué hacía, sino hasta que sus piernas se movieron hacia la salida, abriéndose paso entre la gente y las mesas.

Akiko la llamó, pero ella aceleró el paso. Nadie la detuvo, seguramente demasiado impresionados con sus acciones como para pensarlo. El camino a la salida se le hizo un laberinto de luces y colores extraños, sus rodillas se doblaban. El aire fresco de la noche golpeó su rostro contraído en una expresión de tortura; sus demonios internos se sacudían, se reían porque sabían lo que vendría en unos minutos. Casi corrió hasta el estacionamiento en busca de su coche, mientras trataba de sacar su móvil. Su consciente no manejaba sus acciones, en ese momento ella era presa de sus instintos, era dominada por las necesidades que su subconsciente albergaba.

Y la necesidad que predominaba en aquel preciso instante era la de protección. Se sentía tan vulnerable y expuesta por las palabras tan acertadas de esa mujer, que la angustia se había adueñado de cada célula de su cuerpo. Tan señalada por la gente que la rodeaba, que hasta el aire le supo a peligro. Su ropa quemaba, la recorría un sudor frío; reconoció los síntomas y entró en pánico.

—¿Kushina?

Apenas pudo procesar que las palabras provenían del celular que había apretado contra su oído. Quien fuera al había llamado, había contestado. Llegó a su coche, intentó sacar las llaves pero sus manos temblaban demasiado. Soltó un gemido de agonía cuando algo frío reptó sus piernas y apretó su pecho.

—¿Kushina?, ¿qué sucede?

Abrió la boca pero las palabras no salieron. Se estaba quedando sin aire. Llevó una mano a su garganta, desesperada. Las estrellas en el cielo y las luces de las farolas se desdibujaron cuando un grupo de personas que pasaba se la quedaron mirando. Intentó hablar de nuevo, envuelta en espanto. Conocía los síntomas, sabía cómo combatirlos, pero no podía. No era capaz de hacerlo. Ellos eran más fuertes.

Hizo un último esfuerzo de controlar su ahogo, pero era absurdo en todos los sentidos. Veía a su padre en un ataúd. Se veía en un hospital desangrándose. Veía a su madre sin saber quién era ella misma. Veía a cada persona amada dándole la espalda y no pudo soportarlo. Jamás podría decir que todo eso valió la pena.

La bomba en su interior explotó.

Tuvo arcadas, sus extremidades temblaron y su garganta se cerró por completo. Sus sentidos se agudizaron, el frío penetró por sus poros con inclemencia, su nariz aspiró el vaivén de una amenaza que la perseguía, una alojada en ella misma. El móvil resbaló de sus manos, se estrelló en el pavimento y saltó bajo su coche. De reojo divisó una figura femenina aparecer por el mismo camino que ella había recorrido ¿Había pasado un minuto o diez desde que salió?, no pudo saberlo. Tampoco importaba, su mirada se estaba oscureciendo.

Manos desconocidas la atraparon por la espalda, y aunque ella quiso debatirse invadida por la tan conocida sensación de peligro, no pudo hacer nada ante la fuerza de dos brazos que la apretaron. Su cabeza dio contra el pecho de la mujer, sus manos se agarraron a la camisa que la cubría, retorciendo la tela con el mismo ahínco con que buscaba pasar aire.

Akiko tuvo que sostenerla con mayor fuerza, mientras pedía atención médica por celular, cuando ella se desvaneció por completo.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Como todos los capítulos de este fic, éste también tiene una importante razón de ser. Son tantas cosas que no sé por dónde empezar. Soy perfectamente consciente que ustedes ya interpretaron la información que expongo aquí, pero me pican los dedos por comentar sobre mi visión de las cosas. Ya saben, para discutir entre todos lo que sucede con los personajes._

 _Poco a poco nos vamos introduciendo más y más en la cabeza de Minato. Darle forma a su manera de pensar y afrontar sus problemas dentro de su contexto familiar, me fue algo difícil, pero siento que va por buen camino. No sé qué piensen ustedes. En la superficie quizá no se vea tan inestable como Kushina, pero todos sabemos el enorme mal que hace a la larga escondernos de nosotros mismos y aparentar sentirnos bien cuando no es así. Es como un veneno que consume con lentitud y mucho dolor. Kushina ve que no ella está bien y trata de reconstruirse, aunque no sea tan efectivo su método. Minato es más de aguantar, aguantar y luego explotar. La paciencia es un arma de doble filo; de tanto acumular decepciones llega el momento en el que dejamos salir lo que tenemos reprimido._

 _Una de las razones que llenan a Kushina de temor es necesitar ayuda pero no tener a nadie que la auxilie. En algún momento de su vida se enseñó a tener apoyo siempre y olvidó cómo sobrevivir sola. Minato sabe eso y he ahí la razón de que se encuentre tan dividido; por un lado sabe que estar a su alrededor no es bueno para ella (¿imaginan por qué?) también siente que irse de su lado de golpe no ayudará en absoluto (y él de verdad quiere ayudarla), pero con el paso de los días crece en él la urgencia de olvidar eso y preocuparse por sí mismo._

 _Ellos no se odian, es todo lo contrario. Lo dejaré un poco más claro en el capítulo siguiente._

 _Y como alguien me hizo caer en cuenta de algo importante, acotaré aquí; no me gustan los personajes perfectos, para mí es necesario que se equivoquen. Mi familia fue disfuncional mucho tiempo, pasaron tantas cosas de puertas para dentro que pronto rompí la burbuja rosa en la que vivimos de niños. Este fic no es un trabajo académico ni nada parecido, pero estoy tratando de mostrar que la idea de amor que aún prevalece en muchos (esa en la que todo sale bien, todo son miradas, besos, coqueteos y felicidad) no está cerca de la realidad ni por asomo. Puede darse el caso, claro, pero en el común denominador de las relaciones sentimentales hay problemas, demasiados, y eso no indica que se haya acabado lo que llamamos **amor.** Sí existe ese amor que inspira las novelas melosas, pero ese se puede transformar en amor que duele y hasta destruye. Recordemos también que son las situaciones difíciles las que nos impulsan a superarnos, a tomar nuevos caminos, a crecer como personas. _

_Ese último es el reto de nuestros protagonistas._

 _¡Gracias por leer y aguantar mis N/A tan groseramente largas!_

 _Nos leemos después. Abrazos._

 _Pd: Akiko es un personaje que pienso trabajar bastante por debajo de mano, pero no sé qué piensan ustedes de que lo haga. Confieso que no suelo crear personajes OC que jueguen papeles importantes, pero en esta historia fue inevitable. Es un personaje complejo, ya nos daremos cuenta._

* * *

 _Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._


	9. Capítulo 7: Caída parte II

_**"Después de escalar una montaña muy alta, descubrimos que hay muchas otras montañas por escalar"**_

 _ **Nelson Mnadela**_

 **Capítulo 7: Caída parte II**

La brisa se llevó las burbujas y ella rio. Siguió el recorrido ascendente, fascinada con los colores que parecían despedir cuando los rayos del sol, filtrados entre los ramajes de un gigantesco árbol, daban con ellas. No hacía calor, ni frío; la vibración del aire, el sonido de las aves y el ronroneo de los arbustos lo llenaban todo de calidez.

Los pies descalzos de la pequeña se movieron sobre el césped, buscando la figura de alguien mayor. Vio cerca a su casa la espalda fuerte de su padre y el pincel que sostenía, antes de enfocar el cuadro a medio hacer. Desde la distancia no pudo divisar las formas, pero fuera lo que fuese, debía ser hermoso. Todo lo que su padre dibujaba o pintaba, lo era. Ella quería representar el mundo de la misma manera que él.

Corrió entre las burbujas. Los volantes de su vestido se sacudieron, su cabello resplandeció bajo la luz del intenso y punzante sol. Rio abiertamente y extendió sus delgados brazos a los costados; la brisa del día hizo presión sobre ella, llevando a su nariz el aroma de las flores silvestres.

Su pecho se llenó de dicha, de pasión por la vida. Enfocó la figura de su madre en la puerta, su corazón saltó de emoción, y no dudó en acelerar. La mujer la contempló con una sonrisa suave y abrió sus brazos, esperando su llegada; se agachó y Kushina se apretó contra su pecho cálido, abrazándola.

Durante ese breve momento sintió de nuevo su perfume; el palpitar tranquilo de su corazón; la delicadeza de su cuerpo; el cariño con que la trataba. La pequeña escuchó los pasos pesados de su padre e hizo ademán de girar la cabeza para mirarlo, pero la escena se congeló. En lo que duró la imagen en fragmentarse y las sensaciones agradables difuminarse, su inconsciencia se debatió, deseando agarrarse a esa pieza de su vida por la eternidad.

Quería estar ahí, necesitaba sentirse como en aquel entonces, ansiaba ser esa niña de nuevo. Pero ya no era posible.

Supo que había despertado cuando percibió el hormigueo en su cuerpo helado. Llevó las manos pesadas a su frente sudorosa, deseando calmar la presión que le causaba vértigos aún estando acostada. Quiso comprender dónde se encontraba o a quién pertenecían los pasos que se aproximaban, pero una serie de espasmos tras sus costillas la obligaron a incorporarse. Ni siquiera alcanzó a abrir los ojos cuando ya su cuerpo se inclinaba fuera de la camilla y su estómago empujaba lo poco que recordaba haber ingerido ese día.

Tembló. No era cosa del aire agreste que entraba por sus poros, ni por la exclamación ahogada del hombre que se apresuró a sostener su cabello y pasarle una taza cuando un segundo ataque de arcadas la invadió, sino toda la situación en general. No recordaba los detalles de esa horrible noche, pero le era suficiente con los pocos escenarios que conservaba en su cabeza, para hacerse una idea del problema que estaba causando a todos.

Sintió una nueva presencia entrar a la habitación y deseó hacerse pequeña. Recargó su codo en la barandilla de la camilla y apoyó su frente en la mano abierta, con la cabeza gacha. Las náuseas persistían y su corazón latía intranquilo. Ya era la segunda vez que despertaba esa misma noche y su cuerpo empezaba a resentirse.

El dueño de la misma mano que todavía sostenía su cabello, le tendió un paño. Ella lo recibió y limpió su rostro, tratando de escuchar el intercambio de palabras entre su marido y la enfermera. El sofoco en sus pulmones, sin embargo, no se lo permitió. La conversación no duró demasiado, al cabo de unos pocos minutos la enfermera salió de la habitación, dejándola con la única compañía de una persona a la que no quería ver en ese momento.

Minato soltó su cabello e hizo ademán de agarrar el recipiente, pero ella alzó una mano pidiendo que se detuviera. Su cuerpo aún libraba una guerra bizarra entre la parte que insistía en expulsar su estomago y la otra que se oponía. Sólo se atrevió alzar la cabeza y abrir los ojos, cuando fue capaz de inspirar profundo sin la presencia de ningún espasmo.

Ante ella se dibujó una sala amplia tan silenciosa que hasta la caía de un alfiler causaba ruido, y tan fría que su piel sensible casi no lo soportaba. El biombo blanco que aguardaba a su izquierda, le impidió comprobar si las demás camillas estaban ocupadas o no. Apretó el paño contra sus labios sintiéndose frustrada. Odiaba los hospitales, odiaba sentirse indefensa, odiaba perder el poco control que tenía sobre sí misma.

En ese momento sus labios se movieron, pronunciando una frase de cuatro palabras, que desde horas antes quería exteriorizar.

—No deberías estar aquí.

—Sigo siendo tu contacto de emergencia.

Ella quiso forzar una risa, pero sólo consiguió una especie de ronquido que lastimó su garganta. Estaba sedienta.

—Claro, es el único motivo por el que me acompañas. Guardar las apariencias hasta el último momento.

Minato no respondió, pero ella sintió que la observaba. Se obligó a no mirarlo de vuelta, temiendo lo que encontraría en sus ojos. ¿Molestia por escuchar siempre las mismas acusaciones?, ¿tristeza por ella?, ¿lástima por su debilidad?, ¿indignación?, ¿o quizá simple indiferencia?

Se esforzó por hacer de cuenta que no importaba, que lo que él pensara, sintiera o dijera no tenía porqué afectarle. Estaba cansada de sentirse con poco poder sobre su vida, prestando atención desmedida a lo que dijeran los demás de ella. No siempre fue así, años antes le habría traído sin cuidado que la señalaran a sus espaldas, no lograba entender en qué instante empezó a cambiar.

Minato agarró algo en total silencio y se lo tendió. Kushina contempló la botella durante segundos eternos en los que sus latidos acelerados se calmaron, entonces la recibió con cuidado, quitó la tapa y tomó de ella. El líquido refrescó su garganta y diluyó el sabor amargo y espeso que tenía en la boca.

Lo miró de reojo. Apoyado en la camilla, Minato miraba fijo la puerta. Conservaba el mismo semblante moderado que traía consigo cuando ella lo vio llegar horas antes. Su atención se perdió en algún lugar entre sus ojos, la caricia de su cabello sobre su oreja y la línea de sus labios. En la forma que la luz de las bombillas rozaba su piel y el aroma a café impregnado en su ropa arrugada. Supo, por eso último, que había trabajado hasta tarde los días anteriores. En el pasado ella solía bromear sobre las altas probabilidades que habían de verlo inconsciente por una intoxicación de café —al que ella decía que era adicto—, en contraste con las posibilidades de que se desmayara por licor, bebidas que no soportaba.

El peso caliente en su estomago —ese nudo de incomodidad por encontrarse en ese estado, de molestia por tenerlo a él cerca después de la conversación que mantuvieron horas antes y de expectación inquieta por el camino a ciegas que tomaba su vida—, se redujo a un cosquilleo ante la sensación de familiaridad que él le transmitía. La tranquilizaba sentir que pisaba suelo conocido, por muy mal que estuvieran las cosas.

Él la atrapó mirándolo y ella formó una expresión de circunstancias.

Deseó transportarse en el tiempo y regresar al momento en que las palabras sobraban, en el que una mirada lo decía todo. Tres años, cuatro, cinco… no importaba cuando exactamente, ella sólo quería liberarse de ese peso que dificultaba su respiración.

Respiró hondo. Mirándose de esa manera tan cerrada y parca, Kushina pudo vislumbrar con mayor fuerza que antes la enorme distancia que había entre ellos. La barrera tan inmensa que habían construido para alejar al otro. El acantilado tan profundo e inhóspito que los separaba.

Tuvo entonces una sensación extraña que aumentó su sensación de mareo. El sol salía, luego se ocultaba y el mundo se teñía de negro. Compartían esos días y esas noches con millones de personas, sin ser conscientes realmente de sus vidas. Todos seguían sus agendas como diminutos e insignificantes granos de arena, que luchaban por abrirse paso entre los demás. Unos se resistían a la fuerza que imponía la inclemente naturaleza, pero otros tantos —como ella—, se dejaban llevar por el viento. Agotados, rotos y perdidos, no encontraban sentido a luchar contra algo mucho más grande que no tenían intención de controlar; la vida misma que desfilaba ante sus ojos y causaba daño.

Se sintió extraviada en un desierto muerto. En uno sin sonidos, sin aire, frío ni sol; sin sensaciones. Su vida era confusa, pero silenciosa; estaba descompuesta. Y las personas que la acompañaban en esa travesía sin destino, seguramente compartían esa impresión.

Se removió en la cama y desvió la mirada, preguntándose si Minato había entendido eso mucho antes que ella. Recordó las ocasiones que la miraba con expresión meditativa, como si buscara algo que presentía estar perdiendo. Las veces que actuaba con ella como si se sintiera un extraño, imponiendo su presencia a quién no la deseaba. Sus suspiros acongojados cuando entendía que tratar de obligarla a reintegrarse a la vida social, no servía de nada si ella estaba empecinada en permanecer alejada del mundo, de sus amigos, de él.

Entonces vio que él no lo había entendido de golpe como ella. Él había presenciado paso por paso la caída de todo cuanto había dado forma a su vida y había aguantado hasta donde dieron sus fuerzas, hasta donde creyó que era necesario acompañarla. Ella supo desde un inicio que las cosas iban mal, pero jamás se detuvo a analizarlo, era como si sucediera fuera de ella, a otra persona, a una especialmente lejana de su vida.

Por dos años puso su vida en manos de los demás y se resignó a vivir así. Que Minato tomara la decisión de apartarse, de obligarla a hacerse dueña de sí misma, la despertó. Las palabras escaparon de su lengua sin pensarlo. Era una afirmación que, a pesar de haberla exteriorizado en innumerables ocasiones antes de esa noche, apenas empezaba a tomar sentido.

—Lo lamento.

—Quizá tengas razón. —Kushina elevó las cejas y le miró de nuevo. Minato asintió—. Me refiero a guardar las apariencias conmigo mismo. Hacer como que entre nosotros persiste el respeto suficiente para dejarnos ayudar en estos casos.

La mujer respiró profundo y pasó una mano por sus brazos erizados, abrazándose a sí misma. Quiso decir que a ella le hacía más daño que actuaran como si nada pasara, cuando se sentía al borde de la histeria. Estaba segura que él entendería el significado profundo de esa declaración, que él vería lo rota que se sentía por el golpe de todas las dudas que arrastraba. En lugar de confesarlo, prefirió decir otra verdad.

—Nuestro respeto como pareja se empezó a desmoronar hace mucho y no precisamente por mi culpa.

Él la miró, ella le devolvió la mirada. Kushina sintió que entre los dos crecía un ambiente pesado cargado con todos los pendientes que compartían.

—No quiero hablar de eso.

—Nunca quieres.

—El otro día quise hacerlo, Kushina —objetó, bajando los hombros. A pesar de su aspecto derrotado, sus ojos destilaban desafío—. Pero quisiste demostrar, como siempre, que eres capaz de hacer más daño. Como si esto fuera una competencia.

La mujer lo contempló con incredulidad.

—Eso no es cierto. —Hizo a un lado la botella y la taza, a duras penas resistiendo el impulso de lanzar todo al aire. El sofoco en su pecho se disparó—. Por mucho que lo pongas en duda, jamás he buscado dañarte. Nunca me propuse hacerlo.

Minato negó y miró al suelo. Su postura despedía resistencia, tensión. Ella se dio cuenta, después de tanto tiempo, que él estaba convencido que sus motivos para hacer todo lo que hizo, fue herirlo, atacarlo, hacerlo sentir como en un momento dado ella se sintió. Era lo que sucedía cuando tanto uno como el otro presentían la proximidad de un puñal cargado con deseos de desquite.

—¿Crees que nunca me di cuenta? Kushina, preferías hacerme creer que estabas dormida para no tener que hablarme. Cuando me acercaba a ti, veía en tu mirada rechazo. Con los demás te comportabas como si nada pasara, pero conmigo actuabas como si fuera tu enemigo. Vivíamos bajo el mismo techo, pero parecías obligada. —Se detuvo a tomar aire. Kushina sintió su discurso como frías esquirlas de hielo que se perdían bajo su piel, mordían su carne y besaban sus huesos—. El otro día, cuando intenté aclararte lo que sucedió con Mei en la empresa, pero tú decidiste confesar lo que hacías con ese sujeto… no puedes esperar que no lo tome como un intento tuyo de demostrar que si quieres, aún tienes el poder de herirme.

La mirada de Kushina se afiló. El impulso que en un principio sintió de defenderse, de explicar que la había malinterpretado, murió con el nombre de esa mujer. Intentó no demostrar lo fracturada que aún se sentía, pero por el dolor en sus mejillas supo que el resultado debió ser una mueca de ironía.

—No pude soportar que me mintieras.

—No te estaba mintiendo.

Kushina se obligó a reír. El sonido se quebró al final y con él su fachada de entereza se resquebrajó.

—La buscaste una y otra vez. Me mentiste mientras lo hacías ¿Esperas que me crea ese _jamás sentí nada por ella_ , _nunca intenté reemplazarte_?

—Yo no la busqué…

Él intentó tocarla, pero ella lo apartó de un manotazo sin pensarlo.

—¡Claro que lo hiciste! Pasaste más tiempo con ella que con tu familia. Lo que planeabas conmigo lo llegaste a visionar con ella. Miraste para otro lado cuando yo más te necesitaba, cuando estaba decidida a poner todo de mí y superar lo que me pasaba. —Su voz bajó de intensidad mientras hablaba, hasta apagarse. Luchó contra el nudo que amenazó con cerrar su garganta, pero fue causa perdida.

Minato pasó una mano por su rostro y ella prefirió mirar al techo. No iba a llorar, no iba a reafirmar la imagen de debilidad que todos asociaban a ella, no iba a demostrarle de nuevo lo mucho que él la afectaba. Ignoró el ardor de su nariz, el dolor en su garganta y la pesadez en las comisuras de sus ojos. Entonces vio todo con tal claridad que le faltó el aire; no era justo.

—Cuando lo descubrí por primera vez, me estaba esforzando por volver a ser la misma mujer que conociste, la misma mujer que yo amaba ser. Quería que nuestro matrimonio volviera a ser el de antes, quería volver a sentirme bien, entera, estable. Y me sentía capaz de lograrlo —parpadeó, ahuyentando los recuerdos—. Que la siguieras buscando después… que te importara poco lo que yo podía sentir o pensar… Todo hizo que me cuestionara porqué seguías junto a mí. Este maldito divorcio habría servido más hace un año, no ahora.

Un año atrás lo hubiera asimilado con más facilidad. Un año atrás no se habrían hecho tanto daño. Un año atrás las enormes discusiones que los debilitaron, no habrían sucedido aún. Un año atrás no se habían faltado al respeto como sí lo hicieron después. No habrían tenido que divorciarse con tantos rencores y heridas importunando.

Kushina llevó una mano a su pecho y sintió sus latidos. Se estaba alterando, el mundo empezaba a dar vueltas y eso no era bueno. No después de su reciente ataque. Deseó poner un punto final a la conversación, pero necesitaba hablar o se iba ahogar.

La sensación de que él se había quedado con ella por lástima, se reforzó una y otra vez cuando descubría que él no se oponía a seguir manteniendo contacto. Mirándolo en perspectiva, podía identificar la reacción en cadena que la llevó a tocar fondo por primera vez. La misma sucesión de acontecimientos que la tenía en ese hospital aquella noche, la misma espiral en descenso que la había mantenido en un pozo de oscuridad tanto tiempo.

Ella era un hervidero de inseguridades que parecían confirmarse con cada día que pasaba. Era un torbellino de emociones contradictorias que no daban espacio a sentar cabeza y sobreponerse. ¿Cómo luchar contra lo que creía de sí misma?, ¿cómo convencerse que estaba siendo dura con su persona cuando todo corroboraba sus inseguridades?, ¿cómo digerir que era cierto, si ese era el caso?

Miró a su costado sintiéndose incomoda entre el silencio. Sus palabras pendían en el aire, se repetían en sus oídos y oprimían sus costillas con saña. Así mismo parecía sentirlo Minato, que se había solidificado en una posición consumida que ella nunca creyó llegar a ver en él.

Kushina se armó de valor y apartó el cabello de su rostro. Con un cuidadoso movimiento, pues seguía un tanto desorientada, sacó sus piernas desnudas bajo la manta que alguien le había traído horas antes. Al parecer el médico dictaminó que el pantalón con el que llegó entorpecía la circulación de su sangre y se lo habían quitado casi al entrar.

No recordaba mucho del recorrido al hospital, sólo fogonazos de imágenes sin sentido. Nunca había vivido un episodio de esos con tanta intensidad. Normalmente ni siquiera llegaba al desmayo, pero en esta ocasión no sólo lo había hecho, sino que no había tardado en recuperar la consciencia mucho tiempo. Y cuando finalmente lo hizo, los temblores, la sensación de peligro y la falta de aire persistían. La tenían en el hospital bajo observación.

Dejó caer sus piernas por un costado de la camilla, sentada cerca de su esposo. Tomó una bocanada de aire con toda la intención de volver hablar, pero la voz oprimida de Minato se adelantó.

—Detesto sentirme como lo hago cuando estoy contigo.

—¿Cómo?

—Vulnerable. Indefenso —buscó su mirada—. Insultado. Culpable.

Todo lo que nunca se vio sintiendo. Que alguien lo hiciera sentir pequeño o a merced de la corriente era impensable. ¿Cómo una persona como él, tan dueño de sí mismo y seguro de lo que quería, podía imaginar que llegaría el día en el que permitiría que lo insultaran de todas las maneras posibles una y otra vez?, ¿y que se sentiría merecedor de esos desplantes? Minato esperó que Kushina entendiera su posición, que viera la enorme culpabilidad que él se adjudicaba por su deteriorado estado emocional, las muchas ocasiones que al día su mente repetía que él y sus acciones la habían forzado a ser lo que era hoy. Pero la expresión confusa de ella le dijo que no entendía nada.

Como si cargara con el mundo en su espalda, Minato dejó su lugar sobre la camilla y se detuvo cuando llegó frente a ella. Sostuvo una mano de la mujer que había amado con locura tantos años, infundiendo un poco de calor a su piel helada. Admiró en silencio el contraste de texturas, de tacto, de tamaños. La visión de los esbeltos dedos femeninos manchados de tinta, por poco le roba una sonrisa. Trató de verla a los ojos, pero ella sólo parecía querer admirar el contacto amable de sus manos.

—En este momento puedo no tener explicación para muchas cosas, Kushina. Entiendo que te sientas de la misma forma… No he sido justo contigo estos meses, en especial las últimas semanas —parpadeó, buscando eliminar la opresión de su garganta. La conversación por vía telefónica de la madrugada anterior regresó a su mente, lo mal que se había sentido después de azuzarla. También aquella llamada que ella le hizo en la noche en medio del ataque—. Nunca quise hacerte mal, y a pesar de lo que he dado a entender, quiero… Necesito convencerme que es recíproco.

Kushina encontró su mirada y se vio reflejada ahí. Despeinada, demasiado delgada, con los labios partidos y aspecto de ida. Los ojos de Minato la contemplaban con un brillo de anhelo que ocultó un segundo después.

—¿Te irás con ella?

Él apretó su agarre y su mirada reflejó su aflicción.

—¿Me creerías capaz?, ¿crees que hago todo esto por librarme de ti?

Kushina abrió su boca y quiso responder con la verdad sin titubeos, pero algo la detuvo. No supo qué nombre darle, cómo describir la sensación, pero fue tan fuerte como arrolladora. Se sintió suspendida en el tiempo y una vocecilla le dijo que reconsiderara las ideas que giraban en su cabeza, que viera todo desde un ángulo distinto, que dejara de autocastigarse por asuntos que a ella no le correspondía manejar… que dejara de justificar las metidas de pata de los demás, poniéndose a ella misma como carne de cañón.

No era justo. No era posible que llevara meses creyendo que era su culpa que él hubiera metido un tercero a su relación, fuera cual fuere el trato que mantenían. No era saludable creerse tan terrible persona por sentirse derrotada, que exculpaba a los demás diciéndose que se lo merecía. Como si recibir un trato cariñoso y cálido fuera un acto de gentileza y no algo que ella debía recibir por ser quién era.

¿Era posible que llevara años viendo las cosas desde la perspectiva equivocada? Llegados a este punto Kushina se dio cuenta que todo estaba mal con ella. No podía fiarse ni de lo que pensaba, sentía o creía ver. Su mente se había programado a sí misma para verse como un villano, la razón de que otros se equivocaran.

Con suma lentitud se soltó de Minato y bajó su mirada a los dedos de sus pies.

—Necesito mis pastillas.

Él revolvió su cabello de por sí ya despeinado, mirándola con intensidad.

—¿Es un sí?

Kushina se abrazó y apretó los ojos. Su cabello cubrió su rostro cuando repitió las mismas palabras, esta vez con voz sumamente débil;

—Necesito mis pastillas.

—Me enferma ver lo que te estás haciendo.

Sintió subir por su cuello pálido un agudo estallido de calor que extendió sus tentáculos por sus mejillas y orejas. Su rostro enrojeció de energía contenida, de un conocido sentimiento desfallecido de ineptitud.

—Las necesito ya.

Minato se preparó para emprender uno de sus largos discursos sobre no exagerar las cosas, pero se detuvo al detallarla a consciencia. Ella temblaba, los dedos de sus manos se entrelazaban con tanta fuerza que habían perdido el color, las venas de su cuello sobresalían. Dio un paso adelante, conteniéndose para no tomarla por los hombros, al entender que ella de verdad creía que las necesitaba.

—No es cierto —dijo en un suspiro entre confundido y preocupado.

—¡No estoy bien! —sollozó—. ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto entenderlo?

—Kushina… ya te han suministrado una dosis, no necesitas más.

Las palabras calaron frío sobre ella, se sintió desfallecer. No era posible.

Cuando ella tomaba fármacos, dejaba de hacerle frente a sus problemas y evadía la realidad. Meses atrás —después de pasar por un profundo nudo de depresión—, cuando se sintió capaz de resolver sus problemas sin necesidad de anestesiarlos con pastillas, Kushina tuvo que reaprender a defenderse de su yo interior y, de hecho, ganó en casi todas las ocasiones. Pero en ese momento todas las emociones que sintió en la charla con Inoichi, se alzaban sobre ella fortalecidas. Ella era diminuta en comparación con sus miedos. Era imposible encontrar un punto de equilibrio cuando la desventaja era tan profunda.

Lo miró. Sus ojos en apariencia tranquila a pesar de sentirse todo lo contrario, su expresión serena a pesar de la preocupación en sus ojos, su temple fuerte pese a la nota de alarma que encendía sus rasgos. Un sentimiento nocivo y mordaz recorrió sus venas, bombeó en su corazón y empañó sus ojos de envidia. Siempre que se encontraba tan destrozada, con el peso de otra crisis encima, se sentía menos que él. ¿Por qué él estaba tan tranquilo y ella permanecía en prolongada agonía?, ¿por qué él se veía tan entero y ella tan fragmentada?, ¿por qué él era capaz de seguir con su vida y ella no?

Quiso odiarlo por siempre mostrarle lo que ella no era. Quiso odiarlo por reunir las cualidades de las que ella carecía. Quiso odiarlo por su estabilidad emocional. Quiso odiarlo por observarla convencido de que ella podía superar cualquier dificultad sólo con su voluntad. Quiso odiarlo porque a pesar de todo lo que estaba sucediendo, no era capaz de hacerlo.

Y amarlo, en esa situación de emociones confusas, le hacía más daño que odiarlo. Akiko tenía razón, por mucho que le costara admitirlo en voz alta; estar cerca del otro era perjudicial para los dos. Era toxico, inhumano, era respirar veneno.

—Vete —le dijo, forzando las palabras por su garganta congestionada—. Déjame sola.

—Kushina…

—¡Déjame en paz! —Su puño se alzó, y antes de cualquiera anticiparlo, se estrelló en su pecho con un golpe seco. Minato dio un paso atrás de sorpresa, pero ella ya le estaba atizado de nuevo antes de él pensar en hacer algo más. Por un breve segundo, entre el revoleteó de su cabello y la sensación de desfallecimiento, se vio aquel viernes que ya se le hacía lejano, destrozando la vajilla en un intento desesperado de golpearlo. Estaba sintiendo la misma impotencia que aquella vez, la misma necesidad de liberación. Apenas fue consciente, por el respingo frustrado de Minato, que sus uñas lo habían arañado, que una de sus manos había roto algunos botones de su ropa—. ¡No lo entiendes!, no puedes ver que no soy capaz de luchar contra esto. ¡No soy tan fuerte como…!

Las palabras se detuvieron con brusquedad cuando vio su movimiento veloz. Un segundo quería terminar la frase con un _"como tú",_ pero al siguiente la mirada encendida de Minato la traspasaba y sus manos la agarraban por las muñecas, deteniendo sus golpes. La pequeña parte suya que permanecía racional, apenas reparó en el dolor sordo de sus nudillos y el ardor de la consternación en los latidos de su corazón.

—Por supuesto que me doy cuenta por lo que pasas. Lo entiendo. No soy tan imbécil ni ciego como crees. —Su agarre se apretó quizá más de lo necesario. Kushina vio en la tensión que Minato emanada, que él hacía un esfuerzo enorme para no sacudirla hasta hacerla entrar en razón. Nunca esperó ver en la mirada siempre calma de su esposo, tanta furia y hostilidad. Y de haberlo anticipado, era seguro que jamás habría creído ser ella el objetivo de tanta aversión—. Y no eres débil, sólo te has convencido que es así. No dejes a los demás tus cargas. Ni esas pastillas ni tus conocidos te librarán de lo que te pasa, ese es tu trabajo.

Minato la liberó como si ella quemara. Kushina entreabrió los labios, sin habla. Esperó que, como siempre, él se calmara y tomara la palabra, pero eso no sucedió. El rechazo hacia ella que congestionaba el semblante masculino —en vez de desaparecer—, se incrementaba.

Él la contempló con tanto enojo en sus ojos y en la línea estrecha de sus labios, que ella sintió un escalofrío. Lo oyó resoplar, lo vio apretar las manos en puños y darse la vuelta.

Ella habló. Sus manos empezaron a temblar al entender que presenciaba una faceta desconocida de él. Una que la llenaba de temor, como siempre que se enfrentaba a algo extraño.

—Minato.

Esperaba que se girara, que la mirara o al menos vacilara su andar apresurado. Eso era lo que se suponía, haría una persona como él; con tanto poder sobre sus emociones y recto en su actuar. Pero él no se estaba comportando como lo haría en el pasado y una vez más se lo demostró.

Kushina, desconcertada, lo observó tensar aún más los hombros ante la pronunciación de su nombre, atravesar la habitación a grandes zancadas como si huyera de algo y cerrar la puerta con tanta brusquedad que el chasquido vibró en las paredes.

Al otro lado, ignorando el frío caos que llenaba a la mujer, Minato se encontró con su madre esperando. Se veía envejecida bajo la luz directa de las bombillas que resaltaba sus ojeras y falta de descanso. Ella intentó caminar hasta él en cuanto lo vio, pero se detuvo en seco al detallar su expresión de enojo. Quiso decir algo, la preocupación llenó sus rasgos, pero se contuvo cuando él negó.

Akiko se limitó a observar la espalda de su hijo hacerse pequeña en el pasillo, mientras veía de reojo la habitación de la que había salido. Sólo cuando los pasos pesados y acelerados de él se perdieron en la distancia, caminó hasta la puerta. Su mano desgastada la empujó, permitiéndole observar el interior; vio camillas vacías salvo por una situada en la esquina, lugar desde el cual una mujer apretaba las piernas contra su pecho y observaba el techo con una mano tapando su rostro.

Se sintió una intrusa al ver sus lágrimas, se vio en ellas, _sintió_ lo que ella podía estar sintiendo y no pudo hacer otra cosa que cuadrar los hombros y cerrar la puerta. Con los latidos de su corazón agitados, emprendió el mismo camino que su hijo había tomado momentos antes.

Los días pasaron después de esto, tan lentos y agitados como los anteriores. Kushina no volvió a hablar con su suegra ni ésta trató de comunicarse con ella. Ignoraba qué pensaba Minato que había sucedido o si conocía la verdad, porque no volvieron a tener oportunidad de hablar al respecto; cada uno retomó su vida por caminos diferentes, como si esa noche nunca hubiera sucedido, tal como desde hacía dos años hacían con las discusiones y problemas que se presentaban.

Kushina regresó al trabajo a la mañana siguiente, sin importarle la incapacidad emitida por el hospital ni la orden de reposar algunos días. Necesitaba mantenerse ocupada y eso hizo, a pesar de sentirse terriblemente fuera de lugar dentro de la monotonía de su trabajo. Siguió trabajando en el proyecto que adelantaba la empresa, un grupo numeroso del personal se unió por órdenes superiores y ella se vio inmersa entre tantas tareas que su cerebro quitó importancia a los bajones anímicos que sufría con mayor frecuencia.

Esa semana se saltó su consulta con el Dr Yamanaka, pues quería posponer lo mayor posible el momento en que tuviera que sincerarse y decirle que se sentía más desequilibrada que ningún día. También durante el transcurso de esos días fue cuando —con asesoría de un abogado—, empezó a organizar los documentos que necesitaría para empezar el proceso legal de divorcio, además retomó comunicación con Isao. ¿Por qué lo hizo?, ni ella misma se lo podía responder. Quería compañía, alguien que la escuchara y él se lo ponía al alcance. Hablaron como si nada nunca hubiera sucedido y ella se sentía internamente agradecida por eso; era la única persona que no la trataba como si fuera una vasija quebradiza, quizá lo hacía porque no le importaba lo más mínimo que no se encontrara bien, pero era lo que ella creía que necesitaba; un poco de normalidad dentro de todo aquel desastre.

Cada día se sentía más ansiosa, con miedo a perder el control de nuevo, con temor a equivocarse incluso al caminar. Ella, antes una mujer fuerte, una roca gigantesca en el mar, un faro entre la niebla que guiaba a los demás, se deterioró aún más durante esos días. Tanto así que, cuando llamaron a su celular desde el centro hospitalario que se negaba a visitar desde hacía tantas semanas, tomó sedantes y durmió todo el fin de semana.

El lunes, cuando despertó con una sensación de vacío en el pecho y vio en el calendario que se acercaba el día de entregar el poder al abogado que los representaría a ella y a Minato en el divorcio, y que junto a esa fecha se aproximaba también el aniversario de la pérdida de su bebé, decidió llamar al Dr Yamanaka y pedir cita.

Él la recibió esa tarde en un hueco dentro de su agenda, con una aromática caliente que la tranquilizó nada más entrar a la oficina. Increíblemente pudo reunir una fortaleza tan grande, que pudo contar sin titubear ni sollozar todo cuanto había vivido esos días, cómo se sentía y además confesar que la tarea dado por él en la última consulta, ni siquiera la había empezado. Hizo hincapié, no obstante, en los descubrimientos que hizo sobre ella en medio de aquella tormenta; que se culpaba por los errores de otros, que se despreciaba a sí misma por sentirse cómo se sentía, que ahora entendía porqué dijo a su marido tantas veces que lo intentaran de nuevo, pero nunca ponía de su parte para arreglar nada.

—He envidiado que él permaneciera tan entero a mis ojos, pese a todo lo que sucedía, que una parte de mí quería que se derrumbara conmigo. Quería que me demostrara que era normal caerse y no poder levantarse. Pero al mismo tiempo otra sección de mí se aferraba a él para intentar recomponerme —explicó, jugueteando con sus uñas quebradas—. Todo este tiempo partes de mí han estado en guerra. La parte que reconoce cuanto lo amo y necesito verlo bien, incluso si yo no puedo secundarlo. La parte que lo envidia y quiere hacerlo caer junto a mí. La parte que me dice cuán egoísta soy por no reconocer que él también sufre.

Todo eso había convergido dentro de ella esos meses. La primera parte le hacía decir que lo intentaran. La segunda buscaba en otro lado lo que esperaba de él porque no era capaz de quitar de en medio lo ofendida que se sentía por no notarlo caído. Y al final, la parte que le recriminaba ser lo que era, le decía que se merecía todos sus males y la reñía por desconocer la pena de él.

—Eso explica porqué mi necesidad de dañarlo aquel viernes. Porqué mi necesidad de golpearlo en el hospital. Porqué mi miedo a que en algún momento durante estos dos años, haya dejado de quererme. Creo que ese es mi mayor miedo… no saberme apreciada ni valorada por esas personas que una vez fueron mi todo.

También explicaba porqué no era capaz de visitar a su madre.

Inoichi la contempló desde su propio sillón e hizo algunas notas en su libreta. Parecía meditabundo, pero de alguna manera satisfecho.

—¿Por qué crees que has entendido esto ahora y no antes?

Kushina reflexionó e inmediatamente una lluvia de ideas cayó sobre su mente.

—Por mi suegra.

Él la miró curioso, elevando sus cejas.

—¿Por qué crees eso?

—Porque siempre intenté protegerme de esas verdades —dijo, con una sonrisa afligida—. No quería verlas, me negaba en rotundo a reflexionar a fondo sobre mis motivos para hacer lo que hacía. Pero ella llegó, me las lanzó como dardos y no pude digerirlas.

—Y las conductas evasivas agravan la ansiedad y generan al final lo que viviste después de hablar con ella.

La mujer asintió, sin borrar de su rostro aquel reflejo de abstracción. Sí, había evadido el trasfondo de su incomodad consigo misma, la mayor parte de sus problemas de ansiedad, y todo había explotado esa noche. Había ignorado que para hacer frente a esos episodios, no debía evadir sus problemas, como venía haciendo. No debía escudarse en culpas ajenas, sino asumir las suyas. Enfrentar esos asuntos pendientes con los que cargaba, preguntar lo que necesitaba saber, confesar lo que otros le pedían.

Pero incluso viendo en qué se había equivocado y sintiéndose capacitada para evitar caer en lo mismo, tenía aún una espina de inconformismo que empañaba sus emociones.

—La última vez que asistí a la consulta, dijiste que admiro demasiado a Minato. Reconozco que es cierto, incluso sé que es desmedido y que no debería ser así, pero por más que trato de ver el motivo, por más que me esfuerzo… me encuentro con nada.

El Dr Yamanaka asintió, comprendiendo, y se removió en su sillón. Pareció buscar las palabras adecuadas y sólo entonces habló.

—¿Qué tenías planeado para ti antes de conocerlo?

Kushina parpadeó y sus cejas se juntaron. Tuvo que esforzarse demasiado antes de hallar una respuesta, habían pasado demasiados años. Al final, escondido entre las metas que habían tomado más fuerza y ella había tratado de llevar a buen término, encontró un paquete de planes que pocas veces ojeó.

—Nada concreto. Nunca he sido de las personas que arman un plan de vida y se agarran a él sin importar nada más. Pero… es cierto que jamás me vi deseando todo lo que ahora deseo.

—¿Un buen matrimonio, un trabajo que te guste, una morada estable, hijos? —Kushina lo miró con expresión dura, Inoichi cambió el tono de pregunta por una suave de afirmación—. No eras el tipo de joven que pensaba en matrimonio o hijos. Pero lo conociste, descubriste a su lado nuevas partes de ti e inevitablemente empezaste a desear esto con él. Lo pusiste en un pedestal desde entonces. Lo ves a él por encima de ti en muchos aspectos. Y te has dicho que tienes suerte de haberte topado con él.

Ella sólo miró sus dedos.

—Eso suena mal.

—Lo es, Kushina. No es sano ni justo contigo.

Cabizbaja, puso un mechón de su cabello tras el arco de su oreja. Un millar de dudas y sentimientos encontrados afloraron en sus ojos.

—¿Qué puedo hacer? No quiero sentirme de esta manera. En ocasiones siento que me desprecio por todo esto, luego pienso que no es culpa mía, pero entonces me pregunto, ¿quién más sino yo es culpable de haberme hecho todo esto a mí misma?

Inoichi suspiró y la señaló con el lapicero.

—Sólo tú sabes cómo salir de ese caparazón en el que te has metido —dijo—. Yo sólo puedo guiarte, acompañarte. Pero… sí aconsejaría que bajes de su atrio a todo aquel que has puesto por encima de ti. Ver que también tienen defectos, también cometen errores…

—Es un buen hombre.

Él sonrió como si acabara de comprobar algo que sospechaba.

—Cometer errores no nos hace malas personas, sólo humanos. No eres una mala mujer por sentirte débil o por pasarlo mal. Ni él dejará de ser un buen hombre cuando veas que también ha errado y que también se siente mal por todo lo que ha pasado.

Entonces Kushina unió piezas y entendió. Ella se obligaba a no ver que él era humano y vulnerable porque necesitaba creer que tenía a la mano un ancla que la mantenía firme en medio de la tormenta. Su instinto de protección y de supervivencia acudía a él en toda ocasión, como sucedió también esa noche cuando a ciegas lo llamó.

Era increíble como algo tan tierno y puro, como fue su noviazgo y gran parte de su matrimonio, se pudo transformar en algo tan lóbrego y lleno de desdicha. Era asombrosa, en el mal sentido, la facilidad con que se podía echar a perder algo que había atesorado con tanta dedicación, cariño y pasión. Una de sus partes deseó quedarse a llorar sobre ese pensamiento, pero ella se sobrepuso de inmediato.

Sólo cuando interiorizó todo con la mayor calma posible, la mujer tomó una bocanada de aire y sintió cierta emoción por lo que vendría después.

—Ya estoy decidida, voy a arreglar mi vida. No sé por dónde empezar, pero me cansé de vivir de esta manera. Ya he perdido demasiado escondiéndome de todo bajo los demás.

Inoichi sonrió, optimista. Dio con su lapicero algunos golpecitos sobre su libreta, apreciando esa sed de cambio que ella despedía. Entonces se le ocurrió algo que lo obligó a poner los pies sobre la tierra.

—¿Piensas intentar arreglar las cosas con él?

La diminuta sonrisa confiada de la mujer se evaporó. El Dr Yamanaka contempló cómo sus ojos se entristecían y su espalda perdía fuerza.

—Eso es una locura. —Sus labios rojos, sin pintar, se dividieron en un ademán alicaído—. Es algo imposible.

—¿De verdad lo crees? —preguntó Inoichi con una elevación de cejas. En su expresión Kushina vio que él esperaba una retractación de su parte.

—¿Sí?

—Kushina… quizá debas ver las cosas con mayor perspectiva. ¿Por qué crees que él decidió terminar todo?

Kushina se detuvo a pensarlo. Estuvo a punto de decir que porque la odiaba, pero prefirió reflexionarlo un poco más. La imagen de ellos en el hospital cuando se tomaron de las manos, de su rostro la noche que le hizo saber sus intenciones de tomar un camino diferente al suyo, del beso cargado de nostalgia en su oficina. Ninguna de esas acciones parecían las de alguien que guardaba odio, sino las de una persona que hacía algo porque ve que es bueno a futuro, a pesar de no pasarlo exactamente de rosas en ese momento.

—Se cansó de que nos hiciéramos daño.

—Y si esas son sus motivaciones, quiere decir que aún existe una oportunidad de componer las cosas. Y no digo que necesariamente el divorcio se detenga o que regresen, sino algo más importante, algo fundamental para que cada uno logre salir de esto; poner en orden lo que _sucedió_ y _sucede_ entre ustedes. Luego perdonarse cada uno.

—¿Perdonarlo a él y que él me perdone a mí?

Inoichi asintió.

—Pero antes deben perdonarse a sí mismos.

—No estoy segura de entenderlo.

Su sonrisa amable se transformó en una grave, preocupada. Kushina intuyó, no sin razón, que iban a entrar en un tema delicado. Un tema con hermosas rosas, rodeado de espinas ponzoñosas.

—¿Cuándo empezó a mostrarse esta inseguridad que sientes? —preguntó con cuidado su terapeuta—. ¿Cuándo empezaste a dudar de tus capacidades?, ¿cuándo empezaste a sentir que todo te superaba?

Las manos de Kushina se mantuvieron quietas. Pese a no decir palabra alguna, a pesar de mantenerse callada, sus ojos tan expresivos mostraron a Inoichi lo que él ya había supuesto desde mucho antes.

Esto venía incluso desde antes de perder a su hijo. Perderlo, casi morir junto a él, fue el desencadenante de toda una serie de titubeos que cargaba con ella desde su niñez. Pero esa inseguridad, esa constante duda de si podía llegar a ser lo que esperaba ser, se empezaron a presentar desde el momento mismo en que se enteró que iba a ser madre. Y todos esos miedos, esas preguntas sobre si tenía o no lo que se necesitaba para desempeñar un buen papel, desequilibraron su vida cuando sus peores miedos se hicieron realidad.

Inoichi asintió, comprensivo, y se inclinó hacia la mujer que había puesto una mano en su rostro.

—Debes aceptar que no tuviste culpa. Por más que quisieras, no podías controlar lo que pasó.

Ella era joven, estaba sana, no tenía vicios. No cumplía con ninguna de las características que podían compartir la mayoría de mujeres que pasaban por lo mismo. Su caso era inaudito, uno de los pocos que se daban en el mundo por año.

Sin ser consciente de ello, Kushina llevó una mano a su abdomen, como un reflejo involuntario de todo cuanto recordaba en ese instante. Inoichi vio el movimiento y frunció el ceño, ajeno al camino que tomaban los pensamientos de su paciente.

Ella estaba rememorando la oleada de frío y pena que caía sobre sí, cuando durante las primeras semanas tocaba su cicatriz, esperaba dar con su bebé. Contrastó esto con la alegría y cariño que la llenaron cuando apenas empezaba a crecer esa vida dentro de ella. Su corazón se llenó de un anhelo insaciable, de una agonía impasible por desear tener en sus manos lo que había tenido una vez.

Quería volver a soñar como en ese entonces. Quería olvidar que después de dejar el hospital tanto tiempo atrás, se sintió incapaz de ver a los ojos de su esposo a razón de una culpa que se había adjudicado. Quería hacer de cuenta que no usó sus momentos de soledad, que fueron en incremento porque él se ocupaba más y más en el trabajo, para herirse con esa culpa cada día.

Ella lo había llevado dentro, se decía. Ella debió sentir que algo iba mal antes de dormir. Ella debió impedirlo. Ella debió proteger esa vida, era su trabajo.

¿Qué pensaba Minato? No tenía idea. Sólo podía decir que él la veía débil, una vasija frágil que no podía soportar el peso de una conversación como esa que ella necesitaba. Ella misma se veía de esa manera y lo odiaba. No quería inspirar lastima, no quería que la vieran con pena, no quería que la privaran de verdades por miedo a dejarla irreparable.

A veces existía un Minato que, como en el hospital, le aseguraba que era fuerte y podía superar cualquier dificultad. Luego hacía su aparición una versión más distante y cerrada que evitaba cualquier mención del hijo que ambos esperaban, el que le hacía preguntarse si tal como ella, también la culpaba.

Contuvo un gemido de frustración y echó hacia atrás los mechones cortos de su cabello, que caían sobre su frente. No sólo era un tema delicado, sino que se trataba también del que menos estaba preparada para abordar. Si se metía de lleno en él, no iba a salir bien librada.

Agarró su bolso y se levantó. Se sentía algo temblorosa, pero por extraño que pareciera, mucho más tranquila que en mucho tiempo. En esta ocasión no se trataba de una sensación ilusoria de paz interior, era más una gota de confianza y afán por reconstruirse de nuevo. Cerrar heridas, finiquitar ciclos, empezar de nuevo en muchos aspectos. Quería volver a dedicarse a ella, retomar sus pasatiempos, ejercitarse, pintar… quería regresar al trabajo que tenía antes de su embarazo, a su yo de ese entonces.

Pero para llegar a eso debía resolver esos nudos que atisbaba cuando se veía en un espejo. Resolver cómo deshacerse de esa carga que la hacía tropezar a cada instante.

—Debo irme, Dr —se despidió en voz baja—. Muchas gracias por su tiempo.

Se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta la puerta. Inoichi asintió en despedida y la contempló marcharse, aceptando que era suficiente por ese día. Ella había dado pasos gigantescos para llegar a reconocer todo lo que ese día confesó. No era fácil, él lo sabía tanto por experiencia propia como de todas las personas que había tratado; aceptar a ese yo egoísta, deseoso de hacer el mal, ese yo que se siente atrapado, y además saber decirle **_no_** cuando atacaba a su parte consciente, no era una tarea sencilla por donde se mirara. Reconciliarse con esa parte era tremendamente complejo, difícil y desgastante.

Cuando Kushina se vio en el pasillo y ante ella apareció la recepción, botó el aire que tenía apresado en su pecho. Caminó fuera del edificio con la cabeza en alto, admirando los rayos del sol que besaban su piel, la brisa del atardecer que movía su cabello. Entonces subió a su coche, fijó su destino y condujo con lentitud entre las calles atestadas de la ciudad.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Aquí estoy de nuevo. Sé que demoro un poco entre cada capítulo, pero les juro que hago el intento de actualizar seguido. El problema es que no tengo computador personal (estoy ahorrando para comprar uno ojalá en noviembre) y la universidad me roba tiempo (sí, ya entré a clases. Las vacaciones fueron un desastre) Tenía libres los sábados y domingos, perooo resulta que por obligación tuve que inscribirme en unos talleres presenciales los fines de semana (sábados en el día) y por desgracia el horario este semestre es de lunes a sábado (mi carrera es nocturna, así que adiós al sábado también en la noche)_

 _Siendo así, sólo cuento con el día domingo, que debo repartir entre trabajos de la universidad, escribir y dormir lo que no puedo los demás días xD viéndolo así, es un milagro que no me pierda tantos meses. Daría lo que fuera por actualizar más, pero hago lo que puedo TnT._

 _En cuanto al capítulo, aquí va mi propio comentario;_

 _A Kushina le hace mal tener a Minato cerca, porque se siente juzgada. Interpreta sus silencios **(la manera que tiene él de afrontar los problemas que no espera)** como una confirmación de lo que cree de sí misma. Y Minato nunca lo desmiente porque, primero, no tiene ni idea de lo que ella piensa, y segundo, jamás han conversado sobre cómo se sienten **(de manera que ni él mismo sabe qué piensa acerca de muchas de las cosas que se plantea Kushina. Otra de las consecuencias que tiene guardarse todo)** Entonces cuando Minato explota **(que está sucediendo con una frecuencia insoportable)** y da voz a todo lo que ella teme escuchar de él **(y que a veces ni él mismo sabía que pensaba. Uno de los dilemas que desarrollaré de aquí en adelante),** se desatan situaciones como las que han leído en este fic. _

_Hasta aquí ya sabemos suficiente de Kushina, de ahora en adelante me pondré a desarrollar la posición de Minato (sin dejarla a ella de lado, por supuesto. Es importante desplegar la trama teniendo en cuenta a los dos)_

 _El final de este capítulo fue, por mucho, el más animado en lo que va de fic. No terminó en una discusión, una decepción, una bofetada ni nada de eso; sólo en la constancia de que debía mejorar su condición y que podía hacerlo. De parte de Kushina ya es un gran avance._

 ** _En respuesta a algo que me han preguntado bastante por interno_** _: es confuso cómo en ocasiones pienso que este fic tendrá menos de 20 capítulos y luego me digo que es imposible, que se extenderá mucho más. No estoy segura de cuanto espacio exigirá la trama para llegar al final. Tengo un esqueleto del fic, claro, en él digo qué quiero lograr y especifico los acontecimientos. Pero es difícil decir cuántos capítulos se necesitan para concluir todo, en especial cuando me extiendo más de lo que muchos creen necesario en algunas escenas xD Eso sí, de 20 o 25 no creo que pasen._

 _Me entristece un poco que este fic casi no se lea, pero supongo que me lo merezco por las actualizaciones tan lentas TnT_

 _¡Gracias por leer!_

* * *

 _Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._


End file.
